Blank
by Pohmii
Summary: All Juno wanted was to live his life as normally as he could as a detective and loner, not to be sucked into the wild life of a Grimm that's friends with f***ing Wesen. "I can't show who I really am. I can't feel this way about him. I'm a monster... So why isn't he scared? But even so... As long as he doesn't leave... I will be content." [Gay/Yaoi] (Nick x OC)
1. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! My name is Pommy, and I have brought you a brand new story!**

 **I know, I know, I have four other stories published, but this is something I've been working on for a while. I barely have the energy to continue writing Heartbreak, but something in me is still driving me to continue it. I hope that one day I'll post another chapter for you all. :)**

 **But on another note, yes, I've decided to write a new story. At first, it was going to be something I would practice writing with, but it turned from one chapter, to two chapters, to ten chapters. I've never put this much effort into a story, and I have almost half of the chapter drafts finished and needed for proofreading!**

 **I really wanted to start publishing this when I was almost or completely finished, but knowing me, I'm extremely impatient and I got really excited to show you guys.**

 **Now, this story is a fanfiction for Grimm, a TV show that I fucking LOVE. Nick and Monroe are ze bae 3. I ship 'em. Please don't judge me.**

 **And this story is also inspired by Blue Exorcist. I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm doing the same thing for _The Blue Spark_ , but FUCK IT! And knowing me, I'll probably do it again in another story... Because I like Blue Exorcist... And the powers and shizzle.**

 **Also, MOST IMPORTANTLY, there is yaoi. Meaning gay. Lots of the gay. You won't see the gay in the beginning - well if you squint - but it'll come. So, if you don't like the gayness KINDLY FUCK OFF.**

 **Now that's out of the way, there will be an OC. My babu Juno Kazuki. You'll learn more about him in the story, but if you've watched One Piece (*cough* bae animu *cough*) you'll see a little Luffy in him... If you squint. You'll see.**

 **This is my first yaoi fanfiction SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME ON THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I'M A FRAGILE SOUL! I also apologize in advance if there are parts that are cringey or the characters are a bit OOC... Or if I make you cry... I cried a couple of times while writing some of this...**

 **Oh, and if you haven't watched Grimm before, DO IT! IT'S THE GREATEST FUCKING SHOW EVER. I've spoiled myself on what happens in some parts in the future while looking through the wiki, so I've been mentally preparing myself for the last couple of months for what's coming up... So basically I haven't completely gotten through Season 3 yet... *sigh*... I need a life.**

 **OH YEAH! This will be kind of like one of those werewolf fanfics (DON'T GO YET!), but not exactly. It's like a soul mate thing, but they don't immediately realize the weird things happening to them. Their feelings become stronger and stronger, and they're basically destined for each other or whatevs and yada yada, but that'll be explained in the story itself. Just wanted to give you a heads up. :D**

 **ANYWHORE, the story will take place during Season 2 and a little of Season 3, and I hope you enjoy~**

 **Oh yeah, and I'm not a hacker... So yeah. (You'll see.)**

 _ **Sugoi. Sugoi.**_


	2. Prologue

Green. I am blinded by the green that has captured my eyes. Captivated me with it's deep color, radiating with warmth. Warm. I am consumed by the warmth of his very presence, his touch sending shocks of heat through me. Scent. His scent intoxicating me whenever he's by me.

I don't understand. Why does this man haunt my mind? I want him. I need him. But I can't. If he knew what I am, he will never want me. He will leave.

 _As long as he doesn't leave... I will be content._


	3. I

_**A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist.**_

 _ **I do not own Grimm.**_

 _ **I do own my OC.**_

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Flavor bursts and spreads over my tongue as I enjoyed my breakfast for the day. I'm very aware that my daily diet isn't in any way healthy, but honestly I don't care. It has never bothered me and I will eat my sweets and cakes whenever the hell I want.

By now the bakery that was by the park I'm currently at already has my order ready before I could even step inside the place. Thankfully, they don't question my abnormally large appetite for baked goods and just give me my daily crack.

I took another bite out of my pumpkin muffin, one of my favorites. They're a good change from tarts or fruits as the first meal of the day. Pumpkin muffins are the best in the beginning of fall, always freshly made in the morning.

It was even more enjoyable with my jacket snug on me with my hood over my head. The moment that sunlight peeked through the dark clouds of Portland and hit my face, I wanted to fall asleep on the bench. It had been a late night of breaking through firewalls and cracking codes that I only managed a mere four hours of sleep, but that has never stopped me from continuing my private work.

Underneath my hood, I glance over at the other side of the bench when I felt tension in the wood under me to alert me that someone has sat on the same bench as me. I silently watched the lean man from the corner of my eye look at me only briefly before enjoying his own breakfast, which was a croissant.

He had a thin beard and slightly wavy brown hair. He looked like any other person in Portland, but something was off about him. I knew what it was, but I couldn't figure it out... Maybe he's a mystery man?

A meow and a paw pressing against my foot forced my gaze away from him to look down at my two-tailed cat. The metallic scent of blood reaches my nose and I eyed the dead pigeon in front of his paws. He was looking up expectantly with big yellow eyes, his tails swishing behind him in a steady pace.

I leaned down and pet the black fur on top of his head, "Thank you, Luciel. I appreciate it, but I have my own food. You can eat it."

Luciel nuzzled my hand, almost squealing out his meow as his tails beat against the ground in excitement. He then picked the dead bird up before dashing off to who knows where to enjoy his meal. He better not get stuck in a damn ditch again.

"Did that cat have _two tails?_ "

I look over at the man on the other side of the bench to see that his eyes were wide with wonder and previous traces of fear, staring the way it had ran off. "I mean, I've seen some crazy stuff, but a cat with two tails? I heard a legend about that once..." He switches his gaze towards me, "Is it your's?"

The only thing I could do was nod. I wasn't very use to human interaction in all honesty. If I wasn't purposely tilting my head in a certain way in order for him not to see my eyes and my hair wasn't tucked in my hood, he probably wouldn't bother talking to me or anyone for the matter.

"Cats and I don't really get along, y'know? It's kind of a surprise it didn't try to scratch me or, or something... and I'm rambling aren't I?" He sighed, shaking his head. "That's what fixing clocks can do to ya."

My back straightened up and I tilt my head in curiosity, "Clocks?..."

"Yeah, I uh... fix clocks for a living." He said somewhat timidly. I guess he wasn't use to people being curious about his work. "Clocks have so many parts and functions, they're all different and unique in their own way. Take my great-great - and many greats -grandfather's clock for example. Made in 1730, it was one of the first cuckoo clocks and came all the way from Germany. The reason why it's so special is because it's one of a kind, all authentic, and made by hand!"

"You really like clocks..." I place my half-eaten muffin back in the paper bag it came in so that I could finish it off later. "...Could you possibly fix one for me? It's been broken for a few years..."

The man seems to brighten at this. "Really? You want me to fix it?"

"You clearly know a lot about them... But this clock is a very big one. On a church."

His jaw drops and he looks away to whisper to himself, "Big? Church?" He quickly composes himself before looking at me, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I can do it. I'm Monroe by the way." He holds out a hand for me to shake.

Hesitantly, I did so. I shook it firmly, noting how he tensed at our differences in temperature collided. I know, I'm cold, I get it. But seriously, he's warmer than a human should be. Curious... "Juno."

Once we let go of each other's hands, I pulled out my phone. I punched the password in quickly before handing it to Monroe. He got the deal quickly and put in his number. As he did so I said, "I'm free at anytime this weekend. We can set up a time that will go along your schedule."

"How about this afternoon? Three o'clock?"

"Sounds good." I nodded and stood up from where I sat, "I will text you the address later. Right now I have to find my cat." As I walked away, I faintly heard his small cry of triumph.

* * *

Monroe hasn't been this excited in a while. He had never thought that one of his weekends in the park would get himself a customer. He really hoped, even prayed to whatever God that was out there, that he won't get beaten to a pulp by Reapers again.

The fact that he's fixing a church clock was worth the risk. Who gets to be _inside_ of a clock these days? Not him, that's for sure.

He paused in his packing when he heard the familiar quick knock on his door. His eyes glanced down at his wristwatch as he made his way to the stain glass door. It was two-thirty. With quick hands, he unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing the all too familiar detective. "Alright Nick, whatever you got, lay it on me and quick 'cause I have to leave in like fifteen minutes." Was the first thing he said to him before rushing back to his work desk.

Nick stepped inside and followed the Blutbad. He rose an eyebrow at the sight of him scurrying around and tucking tools into a bag. "What's got you in a rush?"

"I got a customer. Oh man, you won't believe it, they want me to fix their church clock!" He babbled excitedly, "I have to be there in half an hour and I just have that feeling that this is for real this time."

He smiled at his friend, "Congrats, but be careful. We don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Oh yeah, like I could forget that." Monroe muttered before zipping up the bag and standing up straight with a sigh. "So what did you need?"

"I was just wondering if you know anything about a cat with two tails." The Grimm shrugged, leaning against the door frame.

Monroe paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wait... Did you see a black cat with white fur on it's stomach, yellow eyes, and two tails?"

He nods, "Yeah... Yeah that's exactly what it looked like. How did you know?"

"Because I saw one this morning. Specifically with the person that wants their clock fixed." He said and shook his head. "I don't know much, but there are legends about cats with two tails. Some people called them the... Uh... Nekomata. After a thousand years of living on Earth, their tails split into two. Some legends say that they walk on their hind legs and eat people. Other legends say that they're," He looks at Nick much more intently, "Demons."

The detective blinked in surprise. "Demons?"

"Oh yeah." He chuckled and picked up the strap of his bag to swing it over his shoulder. "I don't know if any of that is true though. Maybe your trailer might have something about it."

Nick gave a nod and smiled at him gratefully. "Yeah, thanks Monroe." He turned to leave, but he quickly turned around to give him a grin, "Good luck with the clock."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

My fingers tapped furiously on the keyboard... Or well, keyboards. The moment I got home, I went straight to my heavily secured room of technology to re-code and re-apply my special firewalls manually in order to stop any potential hackers wanting revenge. Of course they might be able to break through, but by the time they do I would have their own computer destroyed and everything in mine restored.

I didn't look away from the screens when I heard three loud knocks on the church doors. Even though my home was connected to the back of the church, my sharp hearing can hear it just fine.

Typing the last codes in in record speed, I shot up from my seat and rushed out of the room. I jogged out of my home and into the back of the church, before finally making my way through the main room and to the main doors. I unlocked and swung them open.

Monroe immediately looked down at me and his eyes widen, "Oh- Wow. I mean- Uh, hi?"

Even though I didn't let it show, I was very surprised by his reaction of my appearance. Normally, people would be freaked out or look at me as if I was some type of weirdo. Well, _sorry_ for being born with white hair, and different colored eyes. "Hello. Come in." I stepped aside to give him space and close the doors behind him, locking them. "Follow me."

Soon enough, we were going up a set of spiral stairs. It's been a long time since I came all the way up here... The last time I did was a pleasant experience, but a sad one to look back on.

I almost felt the excitement rolling off of Monroe in waves. I envy how he can be so open with his emotions...

"I don't know what's wrong exactly, but what I can remember it just stopped ticking." I explained, "Every time it strikes twelve at noon, a bell is suppose to sound as well."

He nods and looks up and around at all of the complicated contraptions. "Okay. I can work with this. There can be all kinds of reasons why it could have stopped. Gears are rusted, hasn't been cleaned properly once every couple of years, something got jammed, etcetera."

I nod my head slowly. "I see..." I eyed a group of floating, small creatures bumping into each other in a dark corner that were only visible in my eyes. "If you don't mind, I want to watch. Just so if anything goes wrong again, I might be able to fix it myself."

"Oh yeah, sure!" He smiled at me before carefully setting down his bag. He looks around the room for a moment longer before finding a ladder in the same corner of the small creatures, who simply just watched the person.

Unaware by these creatures, he gets to work.

An hour passes by slowly as I watch him continue to tinker away. For someone who fixes clocks for a living and has a strange love for clocks, I couldn't imagine how he felt being inside of one. At some points, he would call out what sort of problem he found. Most of the gears were jammed and some other parts were rusty. I didn't learn much, other than how to keep those types of things from happening again.

I jumped when I heard a shout of pain and a curse. I shot up to my feet at the sight of Monroe climbing down the ladder with a single hand and the other clenched into a fist while dripping blood.

The familiar metallic smell hit my nose and I rush to his side. He looked taken aback when I took a hold of his hand and inspected the wound with calculating eyes, "H-Hey, I'm fine really-"

I look up at him as I pressed my thumb on the irritated area around the wound. My eyebrows furrow when he cried out in pain... but they nearly shot up when his head jerked in an odd way. His face morphed into something that resembled a mythical human-like creature. A werewolf maybe? His features became sharper and more pronounced, his ears pointed, teeth sharper, and his beard thicker. As quick as it was there, it was all gone and the hand was jerked away from mine. "What the hell was that for?!"

I wasn't at the least fazed by his angered shout and tilted my head slightly in fain innocence, "Proving a point." I stated a matter-of-factly before turning around and heading to the spiral stairs, "Stay here."

The moment I was on the spiral stairs, I felt my impatience grow when I saw how long it would take to go down. Instead of continuing my quick steps, I swung myself over the railing and dropped down through the air. The wind rushed into my face and hair until I landed roughly on the ground.

I internally berated myself for not finding the time to train as I made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed the first-aid kit and quickly made my way back up the stairs.

Relief washed over me when I saw that Monroe was still standing at the same spot as before, trying his best not to drip blood everywhere. He looked a little surprised by how quick I was to get the medical kit, but he didn't have time to question it when I forced him to sit down on the ground by the wall.

Deciding that there was no stopping me at this point, he silently watch me sit next to him on my knees. I open the kit and took his hand gently into my own, wiping away the blood gently with gauze. "How did you hurt yourself?" I ask to break the tense silence.

"There was a screw loose and I was going to tighten it, but something sharp snagged my hand." He explained.

Something sharp, huh? I sniffed while I looked through the kit once again to find the alcohol. I don't smell Luciel in here or any other Demons that can cause damage like this. Maybe he snagged it on a nail?

I poured some of the alcohol on the gauze and gave no warning as I pressed it down on the long cut. The man hissed in pain, his hand jerking away in reflex, but I held tight to it. Once I was finished, I applied antibiotics on it before beginning to wrap it around with white bandages.

I glanced up at him for a moment before saying softly, "I've never seen a Blutbad before."

His body went rigid once I had finished that sentence. I paused in wrapping his hand and look up at him to see that he was looking down at me with wide eyes. He lifted his other hand to point at me, "W-Wait... Y-You're a-a..."

"Grimm? No." I shook my head. "There are other people like Grimms, but they see much more than they do. My dad and I are the only ones who can see both Wesen and..." I paused. "Other creatures."

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" He asked timidly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm going to chop your head off with my sword right after taking the time to bandage your hand." I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm not a Grimm. The things I've read about them are stupid..." Monroe watched as sadness filled my grey and gold eye, "Can you just imagine all of those innocent lives killed? Wesen who did nothing wrong? Killed for what? Just for being different? It hurts just thinking about it..."

My eyes meet his once I finished bandaging his hand. "Don't you ever wonder if there was someone different? A Grimm who cares about those innocent lives?" I shook my head and looked down, muttering, "I'm being silly... Like a Grimm could ever see what I see..."

"Actually, I can imagine that." My head shot up to look at the Blutbad with my mask back in place. He gave me a slightly nervous smile, "After all I'm sort of friends with one."

I stared at him. Composed on the outside and absolutely shocked in the inside. A fucking Blutbad friends with a FUCKING GRIMM?! That's like telling me that Law was having a lovely tea party with _Doflamingo_. I shook my head at him, "I don't believe you."

"I'm serious!" He laughed, "Maybe you can meet him. You two are like two peas in a pod, wanting to help and keep the innocents safe."

"Our views may be the same, but I have a feeling that I'm not as alike to him as you may think." I told him truthfully.

Monroe shrugged, "Well, the offer still stands. He's a pretty good guy, y'know." He pushed himself back onto his feet and I followed his actions. "Thanks for bandaging me up by the way. I'm almost done with the clock, it should be up and running soon."

All I did was nod as he went back to work. I leaned against the wall and tilted my head in confusion. Why was it so easy to talk to him? I didn't say anything personal about myself since everyone that I knew knows about my beliefs, but still. After so many years without proper human interaction, I expected myself to stick with nods and grunts. Monroe would be a nice friend...

I tilted my head to the other side. _Friend_... What a strange word... Have I ever had a friend? Do the nuns back in Japan count? Hm, no... My dad? Not exactly... Oh, Luciel. He's my friend and family, but he's not a human being. Even though I could communicate with him like any other person, he's still not a person.

All of this thinking is cooking my brain. I want cake... What type of cake should I have? German chocolate? Carrot?

"All done!"

I look up to watch Monroe carefully climb down the ladder, being mindful of his wound. I switched my gaze over to the gears of the clock to see that they were finally moving properly and looked much better than before.

The Blutbad approached me with his bag in hand, and before he could say anything, I motioned him to follow me before going down the spiral stairs.

* * *

I silently watch Monroe devour his German chocolate cake, nodding my thanks at his compliments as I absentmindedly stirred my tea with a spoon. I had already paid him for fixing my clock, but I had insisted that he stay a little while longer for some cake and tea since I needed to ask him a question.

This question could be asked to anyone really, or I could simply search it online, but the internet can't always be trusted and Monroe is the only person here in Portland who doesn't seem to mind his appearance.

"So, uh... What did you need to ask?"

My eyes look up from the now warm tea to the clockmaker. His plate was clean of any cake crumbs and was now sipping on his sweetened chamomile tea. "Oh... yeah." I remembered, letting go of the spoon in favor of resting my chin upon the palm of my hand. "What's it like?"

He looked at me questioningly, "What's what like?"

"Being friends with..." I paused, "What's his name again?"

Both of his eyebrows rose, "You mean Nick?"

I nodded my head and he sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Well, first off it's weird. I mean like, weird." He emphasized the word, "When I found out he was a Grimm in a not-so-great situation and the fact he didn't chop my head off it was kind of like-"

"I don't mean that." I shook my head, taking a small sip of my own tea. "I was asking what it's like to have a friend. I have Luciel, but... he's family to me."

Monroe was bewildered by the question. He shook his head at me in disbelief, "Wait, you've never had a friend before? Not even a bad one?"

Once again, I shook my head and looked down at my tea cupped in my hands. "The only people I had were my dad and the nuns when I was a child, but they were family too. I tried making friends at school, but everyone was afraid of me because of how I look... I even went as far as beat up bullies to help defenseless kids, but even they were afraid of me. Everyone... Even adults call me behind my back a-..." I stopped abruptly and snuck a look at the Blutbad, who was listening intently.

I shook my head and stood up, gathering up the plates in one hand, "You should leave, it's getting late. Thank you for-"

My whole body tensed when a large hand grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to look at Monroe, who seemed just as surprised by his action. He quickly let go and gazed back at my well-masked face. "What it's like... depends on the person."

I completely stopped myself from walking over to the sink and kept my feet firm on the ground, now facing him. I listened as he continued, "For me, Nick's someone who you can really rely on... Even though he drags you to situations where you can possibly be killed, but y'know. He always makes sure to return the favor at some point."

I nod as I look off to the side, "Nick sounds..."

"Troublesome? Crazy?"

"No. Fascinating and... strange." I look up at him. "I like strange."

Monroe huffed with a shake of his head, "Strange isn't even the half of it coming from a Blutbad's point of view."

"Can you be my friend?" I blurt out. "I don't know what friends do, but I can get the hang of it at some point."

The Blutbad was, once again, surprised by my outburst. I would be as well, but at the moment I'm shocked by my own bravery and dread began to settle in. Did I seriously just straight out ask a guy that I just met to be my friend when I barely have a fucking clue what it was?

This is the type of shit Luffy would do, but the thing is, I'm not as carefree of asking people questions like that. Considering that I'm, I don't know, maybe A LONER!

What happens if Monroe says no? He'll probably leave and I'll never see him again... Someone who talks to me as if I'm a normal person. W-What if he-

"Sure."

My eyes snap back up at the clockmaker, who had a small smile on his face, "...Huh?"

He let out a short chuckle, "I said sure. Why not?"

I looked at him skeptically. The dread was still lingering there with doubt. "How do I know that you're not saying that because of sympathy?"

Monroe quickly shook his head, "No, no, no, I'm not agreeing because of that, it's just that..." He paused for a couple of moments to find the right words. "It's just that you're relaxing to be around. It's a good change from all of the craziness that goes on out there. Plus, you make a mean German chocolate cake." He joked at the end.

The only thing I did was stare at him blankly. Honestly, I would be smiling right now, but I'm too busy staring at him with my almost unbreakable mask. My head tilted at him curiously almost like a cat, as he fidgeted from where he stood. He really is a mystery man.

With a new resolve, I took a hold of his hand and began to pull him towards somewhere after placing the plates in the sink. "Woah! Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"I hate surprises..." He muttered to himself in distaste.

Amused, I finally reached a door with a small, glowing rectangular box beside the handle. I rapidly tapped in the number password before pressing my thumb on the actual screen.

Monroe jumped at the robotic voice that came out of it, "Tokutei no hanzai wa, shikō sa rete mo shobatsu sa rereba shobatsu sa remasu. Sorehanandesuka? _(A certain crime is punishable if attempted but not punishable if committed. What is it?)_ "

" _Jisatsu._ (Suicide.)" I responded simply. With a ding, the door unlocked and I pulled it open to lead the wesen inside. I lead him down the stairs through the darkness that was only illuminated by something below them. "I want to show you what I do. If you ever need help with stuff like this you can come to me."

"What type of _stuff_ do you do?"

I hesitated for a moment...

"I'm a hacker."


	4. II

_**A Fanfiction Inspired by Blue Exorcist.**_

 _ **I do not own Grimm.**_

 _ **I do own my OC.**_

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Nick yawned as he walked over to his desk with papers sprawled over it. He mentally noted to himself to organize them later when he's finished with that morning's work. He plopped down onto his seat with a sigh and was immediately greeted by his partner, Hank. "Morning, Hank..."

The black man rose an eyebrow at him with an amused smirk, "Long night?"

He forced himself not to roll his eyes as he shrugged, "Yeah. I stayed here a little longer to file some reports."

"Nick... You never stay up later to 'file some reports'." Hank looked at him worriedly and lowered his voice, "You okay?"

No. He was not okay. From the second he knew what Adalind had done to Juliette and to the moment when the doctors confirmed that she was in a coma for an unknown period of time, he hasn't been okay at all.

All he wanted to do was stay at home in his room, sprawled out on the floor, and just think about the times he had spent with Juliette with the occasional imagery of a torture method used on the ex-Hexenbiest. When his girlfriend had indirectly told him straight to his face that he was crazy it felt like a slap in the face. Of course he understood why she said that, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

Nick nods and feigned reassurance with a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just finish up this case so I can clean up this mess."

* * *

Eating my last bite of the pumpkin muffin, I tossed the brown paper bag into a trash can. Normally I would ride my motorcycle to work, but today was different. I was getting a promotion for the work that I did, and I was pretty damn nervous.

I have full confidence that I will be fine with it, considering that I've spent half of my life trying to get to this point, but sometimes you can't help getting nervous. This is a huge change and great opportunity for me, so naturally I would have some nerves. Maybe they're happy nerves?

I was only able to get a couple hours of sleep. My insomnia decided to take it's place last night and my usual five hours of sleep turned into somewhere between one and two hours. I lost count after the fifth time I woke up.

At four o'clock in the morning I decided to just call it quits and to do a little trip to one of the Hells on Earth. After that, I got dressed with my usual hoodie and went out to get breakfast.

Now, I'm only a couple of blocks away from Portland Police Department a couple hours later. I tugged the hood over my head to shadow my eyes. I'm sure I looked pretty damn suspicious with my get up, but it's better than have everyone staring at me for a completely different reason.

I sped up the stairs leading to the main doors of the department that I will be in from today on. A few police officers glanced at me suspiciously, but they didn't stop me since I wasn't doing anything and the fact they have more important things to do for the day. I have never really come here when I was just a normal officer, considering my outside occupation, and only getting involved with other officers when I get a call.

Pushing up the door, I made my way through the halls and looked around. There were police officers bustling around, speaking to one another, heading to their destination, and even a couple were bringing suspects in cuffs.

My eyes caught what looked like a mother and her daughter sitting on a bench. The daughter was sobbing into the woman's shoulder, and for a brief moment, their faces changed. Mauzhertz.

I quickly look away in order to not be mistaken as a Grimm, or something, and picked up my pace. After taking one last turn, I ended up in a large office with desks specifically for detectives to go over and solve their cases.

Ignoring the looks that I was given, I made a beeline to Captain Renard's office and knocked on the door. After a few moments, I heard a faint 'come in' and entered the room. I closed the door behind me and briefly took a look around the small office.

It was quiet and homey, perfect for privacy. I switch my gaze to the captain who was watching me silently with his hands folded on top of his desk. This was my first time personally meeting him, and his aura of superiority is nothing compared to when I watch him speak in front of the flashing lights and cameras.

He motioned to one of the three seats in front of his desk, "Sit down."

I took one more glance at the door before making my way over and sat down on the one right in the middle. For a moment I considered whether or not to take my hood off, it's rude and I want to make a good first impression, and that's saying a lot coming from me.

Making a final decision, I reach up and pull my hood down. The moment I looked back at Captain Renard I wanted to absorb with the chair I was sitting on and be no longer in this world as he eyed my hair and my eyes, but the moment he cleared his throat and sifted through his files I wanted to sigh in relief.

Captain took one in his hands and placed it in front of him, opening it to scan the first words and glance up at me. "Kazuki, Juno?"

I grunted my affirmation as I watched him continue to read my file. It was quiet in the office with him taking his time to read it and to be completely honest... I was bored as fuck.

So me being me, I pulled out my iPhone and decided to check up on my bots back at my main system. I tapped in the green text quickly in what looked like gibberish to any other person before I was able to view them. I rolled my eyes when I saw a few of my bots disappearing before reappearing. Seriously, can they take a hint that they can't get rid of them?

"Well, Juno..." I look up from my phone to see him close the file and return my gaze, "You have done exceptionally through your four years here. Especially at such a young age. You have done great things with your skills in the tech area and your handling on fugitives. You'll do great as part of Portland PD." He gave a reassuring smile.

I merely nodded back silently. What had happened to my talkative self? I guess it's only meant for Monroe, since the captain makes me a little uneasy...

His smile wavered slightly at my silence and sighed as he picked up the office phone, "You don't talk much do you?"

I only shrugged at the comment, knowing that it was true. I only talked when I wanted to or needed to.

Renard tapped in a number and exchanged a few words with someone on the other line before hanging up. "There are two detectives coming in. I've decided that you will be working with them until you get the hang of things, and if you want, I can assign you your own partner or if the other two agree, you can stay with them."

"Who are they?" Were the very first words that came out of my mouth through out the conversation.

He was about to answer my question, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

I shifted in my seat, pulling my legs up to cross them Indian-style as I turned my head to look at my soon-to-be partners. The door swung open, and the first person I saw was a man with dark skin. He had a buzz cut that was grown out slightly, a mustache, and a small tuft of his beard on his chin.

My eyes then landed on the other man and instead of looking at his appearance, I looked at his eyes and- oh my God they were such a deep green that it reminded me of the forest at the very beginning of sunrise. He was gazing straight back at me unblinkingly and was just as tense as I was.

I felt nothing bad from him. Nothing evil. Nothing that made me feel uneasy like the captain did. No, for once in my life, I felt in peace... I felt the need to be close to this man in ways that even I'm not sure about. At that moment, it was taking everything in me not to move my hidden appendage wrapped around my torso under my shirt.

"You needed us, Captain?" The other detective spoke, oblivious to our staring. The one I was staring at ripped his eyes away from mine to look at Renard.

Realizing what had just happened, I face forward once again and bowed my head slightly so that my bangs and hair concealed my wide eyes. What the actual fuck just happened? Did I seriously just have a Disney moment or some shit? No, no, no, don't get ahead of yourself. He was just staring at your eyes because they're weird. Everyone, and especially you, know that.

"Hank, Nick, take a seat." Renard motion to the empty seats on either side of me. The both of them did as they were told and looked at him for an explanation of why they were there exactly. "Juno, this is Hank Griffin and Nick Burkhardt. Hank, Nick, this is Juno Kazuki. The one who will be working with the both of you for a while."

Hank, who I assume was the dark-skinned one, was the first to turn to me and give me a welcoming smile with a hand held out for me, "Nice to finally meet you. Welcome to the team."

After a moment of hesitation, I shook his hand before turning over to the other, who I assume was Nick. He smiled at me as well and also offered me his hand. I shook his hand and felt, oddly, highly aware of how much bigger his hand was compared to mine. Why was I born to be so feminine?

The captain nods. "Now that we've introduced each other, one of you should help Juno get settled and give the basics on our procedures."

They both stood and walked over to the door. I stood as well and, with my foreign manners being forever drilled into my mind, I gave a small bow to Renard before making my way to the door. My steps faltered for only a few seconds once I saw Nick waiting for me while holding the door open.

I quickly looked down and rushed out of the office.

* * *

 _Jesus. Christ._

Yes, I know. I'm an ex-alter boy and yet I say the Lord's name in vain, but whatever. The sins I've committed without my damn control are far worse.

But anyway, Nick was the one who helped me get settled and explained the procedures just like the captain had told him to. Hank was out somewhere for a small case he was on since he had found a lead, so it was just me and him.

As he did all of this, with me being quiet the whole entire time, I was wondering why the hell his name sounded so familiar. I tend to forget simple things easily, which was a great addition to my insomnia - note the sarcasm.

Right now, I was searching up someone for Nick while he did the same for that someone's partner. At the same time, I was furiously tapping in codes on my phone with one hand to replace the ones I had before to enforce security.

"Got it." I said softly after the face of the man popped up on the screen, "Henry Lofter. A few tickets for speeding and there's an arrest for drinking and driving..." I barely notice Nick getting up to walk over and lean over beside me to read along, while holding the back of my chair to support himself up, "He's also had charges for assault and has been affiliated with a gang outside of Portland in the past."

"Look at this," I nearly jumped hearing his voice coming from right next to me as he points at a symbol tattooed on Henry's neck in the mug shot. "That's the same gang sign those guys that he met up with had."

I shook my head from side to side, "Henry can't be the only one involved with that family's death. The neighbors would have heard _something_ going on if it was just Henry... This could have been planned and there might have been more than one killer involved."

The detective was silent for a while. Honestly, it worried me a bit so I sneaked a peak of his face, but the thing is - is that he was looking straight at me. Heat rose up to my cheeks, so I quickly looked back down at my lap to fiddle with my phone in my hands.

"That's... very possible." He finally broke the silence, "We just have to prove it somehow." He went back to his seat to type on his computer. "Starting off with family members. Both the victims' and the suspect's."

"I'll find Henry's."

* * *

The moment his eyes met her's... He froze.

The first thing he had noticed was her strange white hair. It was long and cascaded down over her shoulders with her bangs framing her face, both long and short. It was a pure white and reminded him of snow from his favorite season of the year. But that wasn't what really caught his attention.

Her eyes weren't the same color like everyone else's, each one had it's own color. Her right eye was a shimmering gold, while her left eye was a metallic silver. All of her skin was flawless and not a blemish was in sight. The only thing that he noticed about her skin was that there were dark circles under her eyes, but all he felt was a twinge of worry and curiosity at the sight.

Everything about her screamed unique to him. She was-

No. He couldn't. She was his and Hank's temporary partner now. Maybe he was just missing Juliette...

But even so, he couldn't help but glance at her every now and then. Relish the sound of her soothing voice that never wavered, a soothing voice that greatly reminded him of a high hippie - as horrible as it sounds. It was like every time that she spoke serenely, her voice sounded faraway.

He also couldn't help, but get close to her when he had the chance as she read aloud the suspect's profile.

And he also couldn't help, but wonder why she hasn't frowned, scowled, or even smiled. She was just...

Blank.


	5. III

_**A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist.**_

 _ **I do not own Grimm.**_

 _ **I do own my OC.**_

* * *

 **III**

* * *

I sipped on my ice coffee as I continued to stare at my computer screen. This entire case was getting more and more cryptic, considering the random murders around Portland. The reason they're cryptic is because each dead body has that damned gang symbol carved into their mutilated bodies. In someway, each victim was connected with Henry or the gang - _Sabuesos_.

The only thing that's missing in this whole entire case is why they're being killed. Betrayal? For leaving the gang? I leaned back in my seat while subconsciously tugging the hood farther up my head. Okay, Juno, if you were Henry, why would you do what you have been doing? Where would you be right now?

It was frustrating, but my temporary partners seem to be more patient than I was. Hank had gotten a suspect in custody, but no one could get through to the tight-lipped guy. I nibbled on my straw, swinging one leg absentmindedly in order to get rid of at least a portion of my agitation. As I did so, it lightly brushed my backpack, that I decided to bring with me from now on, with each swing.

I froze all of my movements. I slowly set my half drunk coffee with a nibbled straw before slapping my forehead with the palm of my hand, "I'm such an _idiot!_ " I hissed to myself.

Both Hank and Nick looked up from their work to look at me in confusion. Instead of responding to their questioning stares, I pulled my backpack from under my desk and unzipped it to pull out my precious laptop. I moved the computer's keyboard in order to set the laptop down and open it. Already tapping rapidly with one hand, I motioned the other two to come over.

The two rose from their seats and stood behind me, but Nick decided to resume the same position he has been using in order to see the screen for the past few days. At this point, I had gotten use to it, but that didn't stop the chill that ran down my spine.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Hank asked, pointing at the green texts that I was typing out. It must have looked like gibberish to him.

"Codes." I answered shortly, distracted in finishing the last lines. Once I had hit enter, two columns appeared, both filled with text, and a scanner was going through them in a blur. "Remember Henry's phone that we found? He used fake information in order to require it, and if we're lucky, he might have done the same again."

"Doesn't this stuff usually take a while?" The green-eyed detective questioned.

I shake my head. "Not for me." At that moment, the scanner stopped and blinked a bright red at the two selected names. "Found the IP..." I muttered before copying and pasting the numbers into a separate window. Instantly, it showed a map with a blinking green light in the middle.

Tsking, I closed the laptop and put it back in my backpack, "Got it. Abandoned building downtown at Reuben Street. We can't miss it." I slipped an arm through one of the sleeves before pulling on a black strap over my shoulder that held a long object in a red sleeve as the other two got their jackets.

Patting my side I made sure my gun was there. "Great, let's go." Nick said, eyeing the red cloth curiously as Hank shouted that we got a hit on Henry.

* * *

It only took about ten minutes before all of us got there with some back up. I set my helmet onto my motorcycle and jogged over to my partners that had just gotten out of the car. As they told back up to stay behind and keep watch, I looked up at the abandoned building.

I've never been around these parts of Portland - maybe since I don't get out of my basement much - but the abandoned building looked like an old four story apartment building. And by the looks of it through one of the windows, the interior walls were broken down. There was trash scattered at some places and a few rodents scurrying in the darkness. And don't forget the many floating blobs.

I pulled out my phone to double check where exactly the phone is coming from in the building. I blindly reached out to the side of me to tap one of their shoulders, which so happened to be Hank's, "He's in there. I can track him down."

"I'll keep you covered." Nick volunteered as they pulled out their pistols and flashlights. I gave him a nod and pulled out my own, just in case.

Hank did the honors of kicking the back doors down with little effort. I merely glanced down at it on the floor, the rusted hinges having given out from the sudden force. My nose crinkled once we stepped inside the dark apartment building. It smelt like mold, rat shit, and... I sniffed again. Blood?

The green-eyed detective stood beside me, scanning the area on his side with the flashlight. Even more rats scurried away once the light found them, crawling back into the shadows, disappearing from the outside world.

"God, I _hate_ rats..." Hank muttered.

Huh... Sounds like he had gotten into some intense shit to be afraid of rats. I shrugged and motioned them to follow me after glancing down at my phone and at the blinking green light on it.

We walked in a slow, steady pace to ensure we didn't miss anything and the moment we see or hear something we would be going right into action. My nose scrunches up again at a stronger scent of the metallic liquid.

I reached up and took away Nick's flashlight to scan the area, looking at every nook and cranny. Splotches of mold, broken down walls, dirt, unknown substances...

"...The fuck?..." I whispered under my breath once I registered the finger that was laying by a nearby wall in a puddle of dried blood. A human finger.

The three of us exchanged looks. I sighed and jogged over to it after tossing the flashlight back to Nick, surprised that it hasn't been eaten by a rodent yet. I grabbed an evidence bag and pulled it inside out so I was able to pick it up. I stood as I presented the finger to the both of them. I pointed at the engagement ring on the thin finger, "Ring finger, female. It's fresh." I properly put it into the bag and placed it inside of my backpack.

Nick frowned, "We better keep moving."

Nodding in agreement, we continued to follow the map on my phone. I wasn't too surprised that there was nothing there once we stopped right on top of the green dot.

The African American detective looked down at me expectantly and opened his mouth to ask why we stopped, but I placed a finger on my lips to shush him. I closed my eyes and listened closely to the sound I had just heard.

 _"-ease... no... -on't..."_

I look up at Nick, "Hear that?" He shook his head.

Once again, I listened again, but this time I looked up at the ceiling.

 _"...my baby... -ease!... help!..."_

I cursed under my breath and shoved my phone into my pocket. "A woman's calling for help. Where're the stairs?" Nick instantly rushed to around where we came from. It's a relief that they didn't even question what I had heard, I was seriously worrying for this woman. Especially if the finger in my backpack is her's.

Every time we went up a flight of stairs, the whimpers got louder and her words became clearer. There were even a few other voices along with it. Upon hearing them all coming from a closed door once we made it up the last flight, he kicked the door open and pointed his gun at the occupants of the room. "Freeze! Henry Lofter, you're under arrest for the murder of the Burgessen's!"

Both Hank and I stepped in behind him, pointing our guns at the assailants. Though, something else caught my eye and my eyes widen at the familiar markings drawn on the middle of the floor with blood, surrounded by candles. "Son of a-"

I gasped as a bullet whistled past my head. I grabbed Hank's arm and dove to a piece of wall that remained standing after God knows how many years.

"Assault rifles? Really?" Hank hissed in frustration.

My grip on my pistol tightens, "We need to save that woman and her baby."

"What? Baby?"

I nod. "She's pregnant. The markings beneath her, they're for a ritual. Which includes cutting out the fetus with the woman awake and alive, and then consuming it before dismembering her and dripping blood of your own into the mix."

"And how the hell do you know this?"

I look at him for a moment as I shifted, "Not important right now." I suddenly popped up from cover and pointed my gun at the first one I saw, firing square into his chest. I ducked down again while Hank and Nick took their turns firing before taking cover.

"There's four more of 'em, Henry included." He told me.

Nodding, I pulled my backpack off before pulling my hair up into a ponytail with my bangs staying down like usual. I adjusted the black strap of the red-sleeved object on my back and held my gun properly. I move my blank eyes back over to Hank, "I will be doing something extremely stupid. Once I distract them, you join up with Nick and put the woman somewhere out of danger."

He blanched, " _What?!_ Are you nuts? I can't just let you-"

I shook my head firmly. "No. Once you get her out of danger somehow, help me, but I call dibs on Henry."

Hank shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, fine. Be careful, okay?"

I didn't reply to him. Knowing me, I probably won't be careful, and that's fine by me.

Alrighty, it's go time.

I shot up from my spot and took a shot at one of the waiting bastards, but I hit their shoulder. I ducked to the side to avoid the bullets aimed at me. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cursed to myself as I ran to another intact wall and pressed my back against it.

My eyes trail over to where Hank was, and saw that he had joined Nick. I ignored the bullets that continued to rain on the other side of the wall. Nick was talking to his partner harshly, pointing at where he assumed I was. He was worried and I felt kind of bad.

Just a little.

My body trembled once I heard the gang members shout for me to come out and even called me rude names that I do not appreciate. I didn't tremble out of fear at all, actually, it was excitement.

I felt my heart pound and my blood pump within me, even all of my senses were on high alert, twitching at everything they detect. This is another reason why I became a cop - a horrible reason. For the rush and excitement of fighting baddies.

Nick suddenly popped up from his hiding spot and took a shot at the one I had wounded, hitting him in the stomach. He collapsed, dropping the large gun in his hands.

I took that as my queue to come out. I slipped out and shot at the last unknown criminal, gritting my teeth when it hit his side. My feet move swiftly as to dodge the rampage of bullets, shooting back a few times in an attempt for one of them to land on target, and two of them did.

All that was left was Hen- OW!

I went back to the hiding place that Hank and I shared and inspected my wound. The bullet had went straight through my bicep in my left arm. The pain pulsed through my entire arm in a steady, burning rhythm.

This is bad, I'm shot, I have no more bullets, and Hank and Nick aren't here. Okay, think Juno! Use what you have!

I look down at my pistol. Hmm...

With a grunt, I shoot up from my spot. Henry readies his gun, but I beat him to the punch. I hurled my empty one right at his head. Hard.

I ran towards the disoriented man, hoping that I don't get shot again by stupidly running straight at a guy with an assault rifle. The moment he looked up, I punched him in the center of his face and a loud crunch ricocheted off the walls.

He stumbled back and held a hand to his nose that was now gushing blood. His other hand still clutching the gun, he pointed at me and pulled the trigger... Only for a dull click to come out of it. He cursed loudly and threw it to the side.

Henry took a couple of steps back before putting his tattooed fists up, ready to continue their fight. "You have no idea what I can do once I finish this." He said with a hint of a Spanish accent.

I scoffed as I pulled off the red-sleeved object and held it like a staff. "You mean trying to conjure up Satan using sacrifices? You're an idiot."

We circled around each other, "You're the idiot here. A woman and her child can give you so much power! I'm not putting all the trouble I went through to find that woman to waste."

My eyes narrow at him from beneath my hood. He froze for a moment once our eyes met through the dim lighting, "No one can conjure up Satan. Satan comes to you. He's not dumb enough to grant someone power just because they killed a woman and her child."

In a fit of rage, Henry lunged at me. I narrowly blocked the barrage of punches using the object in my hands. I felt myself stepping back once as the pain continued to shoot through my arm and up to my shoulder with each jerk the man sent through my weapon.

I finally duck down to avoid a punch and whacked him in the stomach. He doubled over as I stood up again to aim a roundhouse kick to the back of his head, successfully knocking him out.

I pant softly as I stare down at his unconscious body, "Huh... I won..."

"Juno!"

I looked over to see Nick and Hank jogging over to me. Hank grinned at me. "I don't know how the hell you did it, but you did a great job for your first case."

My eyes shifted over to the other bodies, "I ran out of bullets so I just threw my gun at his head... Where is it anyway?" I scan the area, lightly scratching the side of my cheek.

"Shit, you got shot!" Nick suddenly cried, moving to my side and grabbed my arm to inspect the wound.

I tensed at the sudden contact and eyed him curiously. Why was he so worried? It's probably just me since I have a pretty high tolerance for pain. I yanked my arm out of his grip, "I'll be fine. We need to cuff them before they wake up."

* * *

Once I was patched up and given a couple of pain killers, we managed to identify the gang members and what _Sabuesos_ really is. It was basically a secret cult trying to be gifted powers by Satan. Oh man, I want to laugh just thinking about it.

The woman and her baby is fine. She'll have scars to remember her experience, but they'll live. Shocking thing about it, for everyone else, was that the woman was Henry's sister.

Everyone that was involved in the homicides were put in custody and await their trial. Captain Renard had called me into his office to congratulate me and keep up the good work, but the entire time I was trying to figure out what the hell was off about him. I barely managed to thank him once he was finished.

And throughout the rest of that day, I felt a pair of eyes on me. For some reason... They did not unsettle me.


	6. IV

_**A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist.**_

 _ **I do not own Grimm.**_

 _ **I do own my OC.**_

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

I bobbed my head to the beat of the rock music playing through my ear buds as I sped through the streets of Portland. The sun has barely risen and there were few people out of their houses this morning.

Today I had work, but I decided to go on a run in the forest beforehand. Of course, the doctor told me not to overexert myself, but I tend to heal fast.

I sighed as I stopped at a red light. I'm sure that Luciel wanted to come with me, but he just looked so peaceful and cute... Man, that little guy is going to be the death of me one day. Maybe I should get him some silver vine sake when I get off work.

The moment the light turned to green I continued my way to the forest. My thoughts wandered off to the case that was solved not too long ago. What Henry and his assailants had attempted was extremely dangerous and it's making me nervous on how they even knew the process of such a ritual. If they had completed it, it would've been a complete mystery of what came out.

A sigh left me as I took off my helmet and parked my motorcycle in a parking lot. I flipped my hood onto my head and stuffed my hands into my pockets before making my way to the entrance of the forest.

 _Plastic Promises_ by Set It Off began to blast through my ear buds the moment my shoes were starting to crunch on leaves ranging from red, orange, and yellow. I settled on a slow jog to warm myself up, following the usual path for every other early morning runner.

The air was cold and crisp that morning. The sun was beginning to peak through the leaves of the numerous trees lining the path of the forest, providing a little warmth.

Soon enough, I was full out running down the path. I didn't go too fast so that I didn't go too deep in the forest, but fast enough to wake me up from only three hours of sleep.

I pass a familiar line of rock outlining the path and resisted the urge to wince. From what I've heard, a woman had gotten brutally murdered right here during her morning run. The homicide case was solved by Nick and Hank after a little girl went missing while she was going to her grandparents house. Seriously, there are a bunch of creeps here, what kind of parents would let their child walk alone in the neighborhood? Even if it were only a few blocks away? Now even I'm not that stupid.

Shaking off these thoughts, I slowed down into a jog as to calm down the faint throbbing in my arm, passing by a fellow morning runner. The gunshot wound may be almost healed, but without my painkillers it still hurts from too much movement.

"-uno?"

What the- Was that the song? I'm pretty damn sure that there isn't a single Spanish word in _I'll Sleep When I Am Dead_...

"Ju-? -at you?"

Okay, that's definitely not the song. I slowed to a stop and turned around. I blinked in surprise the moment I recognized who it was. Not really knowing what to say and having a strong disability with human interaction, I gave him a nod of greeting before continuing my way.

"-oah there! -ait up!"

Once again I stopped, but I didn't bother turning around since I was too busy cringing at my poor attempt to escape from socializing. I took an ear bud out once the man caught up to me and gave me an amused smile with confusion sparkling in his green eyes. "What's gotten you in a rush?"

I shrugged lamely as I looked off to the side and continued walking down the path. He walked along side me with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his own hoodie. "So, how's your arm?" He asks in an attempt to start a conversation.

Once again, I shrugged. I talk at work when it's necessary, but outside of work is rarely. Like that one time with Monroe. I used up at least a couple of weeks of talking time for that guy that day.

He sighed after a couple of minutes. "You don't talk much, do you?"

I chanced a glance at him, only to quickly look away when our eyes met. An involuntary shiver went through me and I decided to not answer the question. Instead I reached over to him to tug at his sleeve gently before pointing at something up ahead.

It was a bunny with dark brown fur sniffing around for food. So. Fucking. Adorable.

I wanted to frown and pout the moment it ran off once it finally noticed us heading it's way. I felt the detective next to me chuckle, "Do you like animals?"

I nodded my head. I noticed I was still holding onto his sleeve and let go, slipping my hand into my pocket. For a moment I hesitated. "...Cake..."

"What?"

I bravely look up at him and stated bluntly in a quiet voice, "I like cake."

In that moment, I really did take in his features. He had some stubble, a sign that he hasn't shaved for a while, but still suits him well. There were dark circles under his eyes, but not as bad as mine. Oh, and his eyes. The shine of the sun hitting them, made the usual dark green brighten and almost sparkle as they looked at me in what seemed like awe. And to put the cherry on top, he also had dark hair that he clearly didn't brush that morning.

I looked away so I could figure out why my entire face was getting red. I feel really weird...

A deep chuckle reached my ears, "I think it's okay. I prefer cookies."

Now I feel really _really_ weird...

* * *

Nick had taken it upon himself that we would go to Starbucks once we got back to the entrance of the forest half an hour later. We agreed to meet there with our two separate vehicles, since I was really craving coffee now.

As I parked my motorcycle alongside the road by Starbucks, I tried to understand if this is what partners do. Going out together to get some coffee is harmless, right? I'm pretty sure he and Hank do it all the time.

I walk up to the door to see that the detective was leaning on the wall beside it. He smiled when he saw me and pushed himself off of it to hold the door open for me. I nodded my thanks and walked in, instantly being hit by the aroma of coffee.

We got our drinks and sat down at a table together. Nick had gotten a regular black coffee, while I had gotten an iced mocha coffee. I eyed the glass case full of food in distaste as I sipped from my straw. Yeah, they taste fine I suppose, but it's a mystery how long they've been sitting there. Ugh...

"How are you liking being part of Portland PD?" I looked back at the green-eyed man who was stirring his coffee with a red straw absentmindedly.

I shrugged my shoulders - a poor habit of mine - "...'s okay."

He smiled for a reason that's unknown to me, "Not weirded out by the case?"

A frown threatened to climb up my face, but my expressionless mask didn't budge. "No... I've seen weirder..." Damn, four words. Not bad.

"Weirder? Like what?"

Interest danced in his eyes, his full attention on me. I look down at my iced coffee, "...Nothing."

I tug the front of my hood up farther the moment I felt multiple eyes on me. Shifting uncomfortably, I didn't dare take a look at the cashier and her co-workers. I knew this was going to happen when I first saw the fear in her eyes when I made my order.

Yes, fear. Pretty much everyone that looks at me feels fear. My stony expression, my strange eyes and hair, they all look frightening to people. My very presence. That's why I get stares and hear whispers about me. At this point I'm numb to the feeling, but it doesn't stop the uncomfortable feeling I get.

Then suddenly, I felt no eyes on me. I sneaked a peak right on time to see Nick turn his head back toward me. I blinked at him in hidden surprise. I straighten up slightly and tilt my head to the side. Did he stop them? If he did then... why? Isn't he afraid of me as well?

"Juno? You okay?"

Instead of answering, I tilted my head to the other side. "...Mystery." I muttered and nodded to myself before continuing to drink my coffee.

"...What?"

* * *

We both decided to split ways back to our own homes so that we could get ready for work. I fed Luciel before I took a shower and threw on a new pair of shirt and jeans, and adding on my stitched up hoodie.

Conveniently, Nick and I got to the department at the same time. He was no longer wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, he now wore jeans and a collared shirt underneath his usual black jacket.

And the second we walked into the office, two men dressed in suits walk straight towards Nick. "Nicholas Burkhardt, we're placing you under arrest."

He looks at the both of them in confusion, "What?"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

Captain Renard comes out of his office, apparently seeing what was going on. "What the hell's going on here?" Strange, when did he get that cut on his head? Nevermind, this is more important.

"We have reason to believe that Detective Burkhardt is involved in the murder of two federal agents." One of them said.

Hank arrived to the scene just in time for me to glare at them and almost growl out, " _Excuse me?_ "

"You've got to be kidding me." Hank shook his head.

The other agent tore his eyes away from me, but that didn't stop me from continuing to glare at him. "We rather not handcuff you."

"How thoughtful." Nick commented sarcastically.

The first one glanced down at his belt. "Glad to see you've got your gun back." He pulls out an evidence bag. "May I?"

I clenched my fists against my sides as the detective sighed and pulled out his gun, dropping it into the clear baggy.

Renard cuts in. "Come on, this is outrageous."

"So is withholding evidence." The agent merely glanced at the captain before walking away.

The other took a hold of Nick's arm to guide him out, but for some reason. For some _fucking_ reason, my hand shot out to grab his sleeve just like on our walk together. This made him stop and look back at me. I had no idea what to say, so I just stared back... Until the agent tugged at his arm as a sign to move. Dick.

Nick sighed and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll be back."

He said that so confidently that I wanted to believe that he would. I reluctantly let go of him and watched as he walked away. Renard turned to the both of us in obvious frustration. "Hank, go after him."

"I was thinking the same thing." He said, grabbing his jacket and tailing the pair.

I looked up at the captain expectantly. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "By the way you reacted, I'm sure you want to go with them, but I need your help with something urgent. If something comes up with Nick and Hank, I'll let you go."

Even though it kinda hurts craning my head up to look at him, I continued to do so. Not because I was blanking out, because I was wondering why the fuck he was so tall- aaaand his hand has been on my shoulder for a bit too long. I shrugged off his hand and made a b-line to his office.

* * *

When I heard from Hank that Nick was free to go and there was a call for a homicide in southwest, I nearly broke the speed limit on my motorcycle.

"No force entry." I heard Wu state as I walked into the room, "There was a hell of a fight."

I was going to greet Nick with a welcome-back-sleeve-tug, but then my eyes landed on the dead body on the ground and one word came out of my mouth. "Fuck."

The three of them turn their heads toward me. Wu glanced between the dead woman and me before sighing, "Don't tell me you knew her."

I merely glanced at him before nodding my head. "Once." I scrunched my nose up in disgust at the memory as I pulled on a matching pair of blue gloves before kneeling down by her head.

"We have a time frame?" Hank asked, getting right back to the current topic.

"Neighbors reported the disturbance about..." Wu glanced at his watch, "An hour and a half ago." He stands up and walks around the body, "First patrol was on the scene within six minutes of the call."

"Any I.D?" Nick asked.

As Wu answered that her name was Catherine Schade, I tilted my head at the sight of the blonde woman looking at a specific direction. God, I've seen creepy, but people dying with their eyes wide open is just a whole other thing going on.

"Schade..." Hank muttered, "That's Adalind's last name."

"Yeah..." I look up at the both of my partners in confusion.

"Think she's related?"

"Guess we'll find out." Nick replied.

Whatever is on their mind at that moment seems to have made them both tense. Obviously this person is no friend of their's and has caused them some type of trouble...

Who is Adalind?

* * *

 _ **What do you think so far? :3**_


	7. V

**WARNING: I have absolutely no knowledge of the Deep Web other than videos I have seen of people that have visited the site and shared their stories. There will most likely be references from Welcome To The Game in order to keep this up. The things mentioned about the Deep Web are most likely real. Things mentioned now and in the future may be disturbing, and not suitable for some readers. You have been warned.**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **V**

* * *

I slammed my fist into a wall, creating a hole that I knew I was going to have to fix later.

But that's not the problem right now.

You see, doing what I do in my private time as a hacker reveals things that no one should ever see. Me being use to things like dead bodies and strange homicides, stuff on the Deep Web has no affect other than the twinge of anger at the sight of Red Rooms where people get tortured, and watchers getting the chance to request how to torture said people.

It's disgusting, but not as disgusting as what's deeper within the Deep Web. The deeper you go, the darker it gets. It's almost like a cave leading to hell... There's no end.

It can start off as selling drugs and guns, to hidden cameras in bathrooms and homes, to sending a picture of someone and having a fellow hacker find that person for you and your sick desires, to cults requesting sacrifices, to cannibals requesting for 'food', to Red Rooms, to sex slave rings, to the _unmentionable_.

But what I'm seeing right now... What I'm seeing right now is unlike any other. A _little girl_ who- I don't want to even think about it. Of course, I didn't hesitate to shut the broadcast down, find the IP, send it to authorities of that area anonymously, and double up on my security for precautions. I swear, if they didn't save her-

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. There were more. Many more children and teens like her... Even adults... I wish I could save them all.

I look at the time. Three in the morning. With a sigh, I left the basement and reset the security to a new riddle like every time I leave. As I stepped into my room, I strip my shirt off and collapse on my bed.

I laid there for a while, mind blank. Wanting to get as much rest as I could, I forced my eyes close. Half an hour later of tossing and turning, my body finally decided it was tired enough to finally go to sleep.

* * *

The one thing I hated most - being woken up. When I heard the familiar blaring of Japanese heavy metal coming out of my phone - rousing me from my slumber - my extra appendage thrashed in irritation through my disorientation.

I blindly reached out, groping my nightstand for my iPhone. I took it in my hand and slid my thumb across it, not bothering to check the caller ID. "What?" I snapped at the person on the other line.

 _"Well, good morning to you too, Juno..."_ My eyes open groggily at the familiar sarcastic voice, _"Hey, sorry about waking you up in like six in the morning, but I'm kind of in the hospital right now-"_

My back was instantly off the mattress and I was now sitting up, eyes wide open, "What? What happened?"

 _"I'm fine, if that's what you're wondering. It's just that- Remember my friend that I told you about? Y'know, the Grimm?"_ He whispered the name, _"His girlfriend was put into a coma by a Hexenbiest. We gave her an antidote to stop the effects and she finally woke up, but... Some of the effects took it's course. She doesn't remember him. And_ only _him."_

I ran my fingers through my hair as I got out of bed, "That... It must be hard."

 _"Yeah, and to add onto it, one of his closer friends saw a Wesen go full woge and you know how that goes."_

"Shit."

 _"Yeah. And I called you because I kind of need advise on how to handle this whole situation. I've done stuff for him, but this isn't exactly my cup of tea."_

I sighed. "First off, this friend of his needs to know. Like now."

 _"Ditto."_

"The girlfriend?... Asking the wrong person."

 _"Can you at least talk to her? I'm the only one here with her to keep company, but it's getting pretty awkward."_ He paused, _"And she really needs a fellow lady to talk to right now. You can come over to my place for dinner to make up for it! Fair warning, it's all vegetarian."_

My hand clenched around my phone as my eye twitched almost unnoticeably, "Okay. And Monroe- _senpai?_ " I emphasized the honorific.

 _"Uhh... Yeah?"_

"I'm a man." I stated darkly before hanging up and tossing my phone onto the bed.

* * *

The moment I stepped into the hospital, I cringed at the smell of medicine that strongly reminded me of chemicals. What do these people use on their patients? My God...

"Juno!"

I turn and see Monroe walking towards me. He looked rather... frazzled. Once he got to me, he motioned me to follow him. I tried my best to ignore the fact that he kept staring at me the whole entire way to the room.

Getting slightly annoyed, I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. The Blutbad flinched and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "So uh... You really are a guy?"

"Yes. I've checked." I rolled my eyes.

Monroe snorted and shook his head. "Sorry, it's just... Now that you've told me I can see it now."

I nodded my head in agreement. I've gotten that a lot back in Japan, all of the nuns had no idea I was a boy until I decided to correct them. From that day on they mention how they can see that I was not in fact female... But that didn't stop the horrors they tried to put upon me. I shiver at the memories. I still have nightmares about them...

"Anyway, even if you aren't a girl, I think she'll still need this."

I almost wanted to snicker at the hidden meaning. Of course she will think I'm a woman like everyone- Oh God, Nick and Hank think I'm a girl don't they?... Well, their reactions will surely be funny.

Soon, we stopped at a door and Monroe held the door open for me. I stepped inside and my eyes immediately set on a woman wearing a hospital gown. She had long red hair - that I was pretty sure wasn't her natural hair color - and hazel eyes. "Oh, hey Monroe and... Juno, right?" She asked, putting away the book she was reading.

I nodded my head silently as Monroe set a hand on my shoulder, "I thought that you two could talk and... yeah!" He nods, "I'll be going, gotta help Rosalee with her shop."

We both watch as he leaves the room before turning to each other. There was a long awkward silence before Juliette averted her eyes. "So, uh... Monroe said you don't talk much?"

I shrugged my shoulders - as usual - and made my way to the chair that was at her bedside. I sat myself down and watched silently as she shifted uncomfortably. "Are you okay?" I ask.

She seems to be surprised by my question and she opens her mouth to answer, before quickly shutting it. She shakes her head and throws her hands up in the air, "No? Yes? I don't know! It's just that suddenly I wake up, find out that I've been in a coma, and that I've had a boyfriend for two years now. Can you just imagine that? Finding out that there's someone important to you and you don't even remember who they are?"

I blinked at her, unaffected by her outburst. I mean, I'm a bit surprised that she exploded her inner turmoil at me, but it's understandable. So I did what I thought was best and answered her honestly. I shook my head.

Juliette sighed and rubbed her eyes that surely were beginning to water, "I'm sorry. We don't know each other and-"

I interrupted her by taking off my backpack and unzipping it. I pulled out a container that had a healthy slice of strawberry shortcake cake, or in shorter terms - strawberry cake, with a fork already inside. I placed it in front of her on her tray before pulling out my laptop. I quickly typed in my over complicated security pass and pulled up Netflix.

She looks at the both of them in confusion before looking at me, "What is?..."

"When I'm sad I eat cake and watch horrible movies."

She stared at me a little longer until it finally hit her on what I meant. Silently, she moved her hands up in front of her to type slowly on the laptop. _New Year's Eve_. She pressed the play button before opening up the container, almost immediately taking a bite.

Juliette once again rubbed her eyes, looking back at me, "Thank you. This is delicious."

I simply nodded, leaving her be with her much needed time with sweets and movies. While she did this, I stared out the window and went on my phone.

* * *

Only a couple of hours later did the movie end and visiting hours were over for me. Juliette once again thanked me before I left to go to work.

I sighed when my phone vibrated as it's ringtone played. I pulled it out and answered it, "Katsune."

 _"Hey, it's Nick..."_ My steps faltered, _"We got a case. Jarold Kampfor came in, said his daughter's missing, she's seventeen."_

I felt my heart nearly stop. Shit, girls in their teens really hits a nerve, especially with what happened last night. "On my way." I hang up and practically sprinted out of there, not bothering to put my helmet on once I got on my motorcycle.

I tried my best to slow down my quick steps, my hands clenching and unclenching to relieve the urge of punching another wall. Hey, for all I know, the girl could have ran away.

The moment I entered the office and to my desk, I plopped onto my seat, startling the three other occupants. I take out my laptop and open it before looking up across from me to see a man with short blonde hair and a beard he clearly hasn't shaved for a few days. I extend my hand out to him as he watched me wearily, "Juno."

"Uh..." He shakes my hand, apparently surprised by my casual greeting, "Jarold."

"So, Jarold, what were you saying?" Hank turned back to the man.

"Yeah, uh..." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Lisa's family in Texas were pretty angry that we left." He shook his head, folding his hands on top of the desk. "Uh, accused me of breaking up the family, and things got pretty heated, which is why I left the way I did, but I haven't spoken to them in over ten years."

"I know that you never liked them man, but in all these years, you never talked about them like they were crazy enough to do something like this." Hank said.

"Yeah, well there are some things about your family you don't even tell your closest friends." At this statement, I inwardly agreed with him considering my heritage.

He sighed. "Alright, give me a name."

Jarold tapped his pen on the table as he thought. "Hayden." He looked up. "It's his sister I married. Hayden Walker. Do you really think this is..."

Nick cuts him off, "Well it's a start... What happened when your wife died? Did they come to the funeral?"

He shook his head. "No, they treated her as if she never even existed."

"I thought you said Hayden lived in Texas?" Hank says.

"Yeah. He does."

"Not anymore. He's here. Working. Even got himself a record." He read off his screen, "Four traffic tickets in two months. One disorderly conduct."

Jarold sighs. "Yeah, that sounds like Hayden."

"Is he a mechanic?"

"Yeah. It's the one thing he can do."

"I know where he's working."

I look up from playing with my sleeves when the name finally registered in my mind. "Wait a minute..." They all look at me as I ask the blonde, "Does Hayden have any knowledge with computers?"

He thought for a couple of seconds and nods, "Yeah. My wife told me he was into that stuff before we met."

As soon as he said that, my fingers were flying over the keyboard. "I've seen him."

"What?" Nick was as confused as the other two.

"He does what I do, but he sucks." I stated bluntly before clicking a button. Immediately on everyone else's screen, it showed my own. They looked at me, bewildered, before back at the screen.

Nick read it aloud, "WalkingHay. $45,000... Wait, is this a site for paying guns?"

I nod, "Only thing is, is that it's not easily accessed and illegal." I began typing again, their screens showing new windows being open with overly complicated codes on them. "Location of access and payment... Texas." I remove the content from their screens, close everything, and then shut my laptop close.

"Let's go." Hank stood up, taking his jacket.

Him and Jarold went ahead while I packed away my laptop. "Hey, Juno." I look up, surprised to see that Nick was standing there and putting his jacket on instead of going with them. "I know this isn't exactly the right time to say this, but... _That_ -" He points at the computers, "Was amazing."

I swung my backpack on as I processed what he had said. Instinctively, I tugged my hood farther up while my face began to heat up in impossible temperatures. "I-I... uh... e-er... T-Thanks..." I stuttered out before rushing up ahead and nearly crashing into the wall in the process.

* * *

I took my chance the moment Jarold and I were left alone in the car outside. I was dead set on helping this man find his daughter, and I know this sounds a bit extreme but, even if it kills me I'll get her back to her father.

The amount of girls and boys I've seen on the Deep Web is horrifying and one day I hope that the government will actually make an effort to stop it, but that's just false hope. Yes, I may be a cop, but I know that the government is a dick and I even know some of the things that they're hiding that's strictly classified. Let's just say I had a small glimpse through Area 51's security cameras.

Anyway, I turn to look at Jarold who was bouncing his knee anxiously. "Jarold." His head snaps over to me from the window, "Do you have anything from your daughter? Like a piece of cloth?"

"Uh... I think I do..." He said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a pink handkerchief, "Why?"

"This sounds weird, but I might be able to find her by using that." I stated simply, pointing at said object.

He looked skeptical, but gave it to me anyway. I nodded at him and placed it in my hoodie pocket. Good, he didn't ask _how_ I was going to find her with it.

"That's Hayden." Jarold said an hour later, pointing at one of the men sitting in front of the trailer. "And I'm guessing those two other guys are his sons, Todd and Kyle. They were kids last time I saw 'em."

"All right, listen, just stay in the car. Let us handle this." Hank told him before the three of us got out.

Instead of going ahead with them, I instead stepped over to the side. I angled my body into a certain direction in order to keep any line of vision catching me press the pink handkerchief to my nose and inhaling deeply.

Got it.

I didn't even glance at Jarold when he came out of the car and marched up to the group, shouting that he knew that they have Carly. I sniffed the air around me and I frowned. She was definitely here. Not caring if I looked like a dog sniffing around the air, I finally catch a wonky trail.

I walked towards it rather slowly, afraid of losing it since it's sort of scattered. It wasn't until I heard the rattling of metal did I snap my eyes open and look over to a well.

I ran over to it and looked inside. I cursed and pulled my gun out, pointing it at the group as my partners finally noticed what I was doing as Jarold went up towards the men, "She's in there." I jerked my head to the direction of the well, stepping closer as both Hank and Nick ran over to it.

Jarold is suddenly held back by the men in a rough manner, I cursed and ran towards them. Pocketing my gun, I tossed my backpack elsewhere and took off the long object on my back, ignoring their shots towards my partners.

The moment I saw one of them point a silver gun at Jarold on the ground, a burst of speed went through me. I saw the world around me blur before my sleeved weapon made contact to the one about to blow his head off in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as he stumbled back and fell, I kicked his head to knock him out and doing the same to his gun in order for no else to take a hold of it.

"You two, go get her!"

I look up to see that the oldest of the group, handling a cane, was pointing at the direction to where the three ran. My face remained blank as I watched them run. I trust that Nick and Hank can handle it.

I turn my direction back to the remaining three opponents. They all don't have their guns for some reason- aaaand they're definitely Coyotl.

They all stumbled back in shock once they realized that I can actually _see_ them. "G-Grimm!" One of them shouted before growling and lunging at me.

I duck away from his body and gave a good kick to his back. I cried out in both surprise and pain when a hit was landed on me from behind, sending me flying into the dirt.

Damn, that's really going to hurt later. I was about to stand up, but a hard kick was sent to my face, something that will definitely bruise. I barely noticed that I was kicked again in the stomach, wounding my extra appendage that's wrapped around me in the process. Now... I'm _mad_. Not because I was getting beat up, but because it was sinking in that _these_ were the men who were going to do things that girl was extremely unwilling to do.

Instead of the man's foot making contact to my head once again, I caught it in my hand. My head hung as I supported myself up with my elbow. I slowly look up to glare darkly at his yellow, glowing eyes.

I pulled his foot roughly to make him lose balance and fall. Shooting up to my feet, I knock him out with my weapon before turning to the next one swiftly. He was pretty buff, but that didn't faze me as I punched him across the face. Instead of letting him stumble and fall, I grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him straight into the trailer, causing a huge dent in it.

I slowly turned to the last one. The leader of the family I'm assuming. Fear was clearly in his eyes, but his pride overpowered it. He was much quicker than the others, and it was proved by once again getting hit in the face.

With a feral growl, I grabbed his head and brought my knee up in order for it to slam onto his head. He screeched in pain before I whacked him in the head with my weapon, successfully knocking him out.

The area was deathly silent as I looked at the damage I did. That was fun to be honest. I finally got to vent out the rest of my anger from both last night and today.

"Holy shit..."

I look up to see that my partners, Jarold - who had went after the two Coyotls -, and his daughter, Carly, have finally came out. Nick especially looked amazed by it all. "Did you?..." Jarold gestured to all of them.

Using the sleeve of my hoodie, I wipe away the blood dripping out of my nose. I walked towards them, pulling out a pink handkerchief as I did and handed it to Carly before continuing to walk on towards the backpack I had dropped.

We're gonna need a lot of handcuffs... Damn, how am I going to explain what happened to me to Monroe during dinner?

* * *

 _ **Monroe knows that Juno is actually a guy now! I wonder when Nick and Hank will find out...**_


	8. VI

_**A Fanfiction Inspired by Blue Exorcist.**_

 _ **I do not own Grimm.**_

 _ **I do own my OC.**_

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

Overall, the dinner with Monroe was great. Even though he did most of the talking and I did most of the listening, it was very enjoyable and the night went smoothly. He had questioned my bruised face, but I just told him that a Wesen tried to kill me. Well, multiple Wesen.

He knew I was leaving information out, but he accepted it. Soon after that, I left.

Then the rest of the week was... Pretty hectic.

First we had to deal with people, specifically Wesen, getting a disease that closely resembled to the Ebola virus - I'm still trying to figure out how Nick and Hank managed to fix that problem - then my partners had to deal with a suspicious homicide while I had to deal with private matters concerning with the Deep Web.

And I'm still dealing with it. I haven't typed and clicked this furiously for a very long time and that's saying something. There are times when I get much deeper than I'm use to in the sick world, and end up stumbling upon hackers that are pretty damn good. Changing security codes, replacing bots, and trying to shut down their site and maybe even blow up their computer, at the same time though? Now that's a challenge. Especially if I've been awake for 27 hours now, and living off of cake - which I wasn't complaining about. Whoever this person is has some heavy duty firewalls and security.

A groan left me as my phone began to ring. I didn't take my eyes off the screen as I continued to type with one hand. I picked up my phone and blindly slid my thumb across the screen, "Katsune. Make it quick."

 _"Heeeey bud! How're you doing?"_ I rolled my eyes. He wants something.

"Monroe, I'm really busy."

He sighed, _"Yeah, I'm sorry. This is really important and I kinda need you to come over."_

"Why?" I grunted, now half listening.

 _"I'm kind of being targeted. Someone wants to kill me."_

My eyes widen and I froze, but only for a second. "Gimme a minute." I placed my phone back down and crack my knuckles. "You're going down you sick fuck." I growled lowly before my fingers went flying once again. "Come on... come on..."

"YES!" I pumped my fist once the sight of his website being shut down suddenly met my eyes. I picked up the phone, "Sorry. I'm on my way." I hung up and dashed up the stairs. "Luciel! We're going out!"

* * *

As I flew down the street on my motorcycle with Luciel clinging to my tank top under my jacket, my hands clenched tighter and tighter on the handles. The blood pumping through me heated up with rage at the thought of anyone hurting my friend. A growl escaped me as I barely made it through the intersection before the light turned red.

"Our friend's in danger, Luciel..." I told him over the wind, "So be prepared."

I felt his furry head bob in response and I can practically feel the confidence and anger coming off of him in waves. Monroe didn't really have a thing for cats and always gets nervous around them, but Luciel enjoys his company. One day, I hope he warms up to him. Yeah, I'm going to have that day happen. I won't let my friend be killed. I'm tired of people I care about being taken away from me.

It felt like hours before I turned into the street of Monroe's neighborhood. I can imagine how I look, my hair a mess like I haven't brushed it in a while, darker circles under my eyes, overall just a wreck. At least I was wearing some jeans and a One Piece t-shirt of Law's Jolly Roger. I made sure to throw on a jacket and hadn't bothered zipping it up or pulling the hood up.

I felt relief run through me the moment my motorcycle screeched into a halt. I hopped off and didn't bother parking it properly as I ran to his front door with Luciel in tow.

When I got there, my fist pounded on the door.

* * *

"...Okay, listen." Monroe began once both Nick and Angelina calmed down. "I have someone else coming here to help. Angelina, I'm kind of begging you here, but _please_ don't react the way you just did with Nick."

"Who?" The Grimm looked at him in confusion.

The Blutbad sighed, "Remember when I went to fix that church clock?"

"Church clock?" The red head crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

The both of them ignored her. "Yeah, what about it?"

"The one who needed it fixed is a-"

They all jumped when there was a loud pounding on the door. Nick was the first to pull out his gun while the fellow Blutbad woged in preparation for a possible fight.

* * *

I groaned when all I heard is silence. "I swear if you're dead, and you don't open the door, I'm going to bust it down and kill you again!"

Faintly, I heard a sigh of relief and footsteps coming closer to the door along with fierce whispers. The door unlocked and it swung open. I immediately stepped inside and slammed the door closed before spinning around to face him, "Who's after you?"

Monroe looked down at me with wide eyes, "A Königschlange- Hey, are you okay? No offense, but you look like shit."

I shook my head, "Not important."

"Oh, and who the hell is she!"

I turn around and spot a tall woman with long red hair almost like Juliette's. I start getting tired of everything and everyone's shit the second I saw her woge into a fucking Blutbad. I rolled my eyes when she stumbled back, "Another Grimm? Monroe, what the hell?!"

Wait... Another?

My eyes travel over to the last individual in the room, whom I did not notice until now. I nearly dropped my jaw when I saw him. Hell, I know those bright, yet deep green eyes from anywhere. "Nick?..."

"Juno?" He too was just as shocked, staring at me with wide eyes.

What the fuck.

Whaaaat the fuuuuck.

WHAAAAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK.

Monroe clapped a hand onto my shoulder as I simply stared back at my partner. "Juno, this is Angelina. Angelina, this is Juno. And Nick, this is Juno the one I was talking about, and Juno, this is Nick the Grimm I was talking about... But I'm guessing you two know each other?"

"Yeah..." Nick nodded, letting out a humorless chuckle of disbelief. "He's Hank and I's partner."

" _What?_ " Monroe looked at me with wide eyes.

I sighed, running a hand down my face. I felt Luciel pat my leg with his paw sympathetically. At least _someone_ cares about my growing headache.

"Juno..." I looked up to meet those damned beautiful eyes once again. They had softened considerably and looked... gentle. "You're a Grimm?"

Taking a deep breath, I shared a secret look with Luciel. "No."

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you are." Angelina rolled her eyes.

I shot a glare at her and looked back at both Monroe and Nick, "Grimms aren't the only ones who can see Wesen." Seeing their confused looks I sighed. Another two weeks of speaking going out the window once again... "I'm an Exorcist. Not only do I see Wesen, I see Demons. That's what I do. Exorcise and slay Demons, putting the really bad ones back into Gehenna - or what you all refer to as Hell."

The female Blutbad snorts, "Demons? You've gotta be kidding me."

My eyes bore into her's for a moment before I look down at Luciel. He meowed and jumped up to climb up onto my shoulder, his front paws clinging onto it as his back legs hung at my back. "Luciel is my familiar. He's a Demon." In response, the cat meowed proudly.

"That explains the two tails." Monroe commented pointedly at the two appendages swishing behind him.

Angelina then spoke up, clearly agitated, "So we have a Grimm and a so-called Exorcist. Anything else before I have to _kill_ you?"

My head snaps over to her. Did she just- I turn back to Monroe and poke his chest roughly, "Explain."

He gulped at my all too familiar glaring eyes. There was only one other time when I was genuinely angry when he was around, and he voiced out how scary I was. Monroe, sweetie, I'm extremely aware that I am frightening.

Before he could even open his mouth to answer me, his phone rang. It was his girlfriend, Rosalee. I nodded in understanding and he went to his living room to take the call.

Deciding to do what I can without him here, I plopped myself onto the floor and dug out my laptop from my backpack. Opening it up, I rebooted it in order to check on my security, considering I had left right after shutting down the site. One of the most important rules of hacking is to not assume that things are over right after.

"Juno, o yasumi ga hitsuyōdesu. _(Juno, you need to rest.)_ " I merely glanced up at Luciel who sat behind my laptop, giving me a stern look.

Shaking my head, I quietly explain, " _Watashi wa dekimasen._ (I can't.)"

" _MROW!_ " He stomped his paws onto the floor loudly, "Hai, suru koto ga dekimasushi, suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Anata wa nagaiai nete imasendeshita! _(Yes you can and you need to! You haven't slept for a long time!)_ "

"I said I can't, damn it!" I snapped at my partner. He flinched and his shoulders drooped as he took a step back.

I cringed, realizing that I had risen my voice loud enough for even Nick and Monroe to hear when the first was asking a question, and I was pretty sure Angelina heard it as well by the look she's giving me. It's been a while since I've done that...

Guilt rushed through me the moment I saw Luciel's eyes glisten with tears. I set my laptop aside and gathered him up into my arms, "I'm sorry, Luciel... I'm tired, I'm angry, and I'm hungry. You know I can't rest. Not yet."

" _Juno... You promise?_ "

I nod, scratching behind his ear before setting him down beside me. With one hand petting him gently, the other furiously typed onto the keyboard.

"...Yeah, she killed a guy who was hired to kill me." I heard Monroe say as he and my partner walked back into the room, "That's how she got the job, kind of by default. They gave her a phone. Give him the phone." He told Angelina.

"They're going to contact me by tomorrow night and tell me where to deliver Monroe's body." She explained as she handed the phone to Nick.

He looks down it and scowls, "It's a prepaid, I can't trace it."

"Give it." I held out the hand that was previously petting Luciel. Said familiar looked at me in concern.

I felt the object being placed into my open hand and I paused in my typing to take off the back of the phone, reading the numbers off of the memory card. Nodding to myself, I blindly tossed it back to him and typed in the memorized numbers. I'll have to hold off rebuilding my firewalls for three seconds...

The moment I got a name from the code, I searched up the person. I tsked when I read the information that came up. I face the laptop towards the three of them, "Jerry Harrison. Died one week ago."

Angelina pointed at the screen, "How did you do that?"

"So you understand why I called you? Both of you?" Monroe looks at the both of us. "She doesn't know who it is. I don't know who it is. I mean, I don't even know who I pissed off!"

"Yeah, well, you must have pissed off somebody at some point." Nick retorted in a rather calm voice. "Look, right now we have to get you someplace safe for the next 24 hours." He turns to the female Blutbad, "And I'm going to need you to show me where you met these guys."

"How do I know that you're going to arrest me as soon as we walk out the door?"

"I'm not interested in you right now. I'm interested in helping Monroe."

"Me too." I closed my laptop and stood up as I slid it back in my backpack. "I don't care what you've done. I'm doing this for Monroe." I pointed over at Nick, "I'm coming with you."

Angelina looked at all of us, seeming to be in a lost of anymore comebacks. She gave up, "It's the End Up bar. It's about two hours north of here."

Monroe nodded with a small smile, "Alright... This is great. I mean- sort of. All of you setting your differences aside for me. I'm actually kind of touched."

"Don't be." Angelina snapped, "It's not over yet."

* * *

"...I have one question. What is Juno doing here?"

I looked up from where I sat at the table by the kitchen, fiddling around with my phone. I tilt my head at him. When the hell did Hank get here? And why is he here?

Luciel swatted my arm with a hiss. I merely lightly pushed him back at his scolding for not paying attention.

"Well uh... She knows about Wesen too. Actually, she's kind of like me, but she can see more than I can." He explained.

Hank looked surprised for a second, "There's _more?_ "

"Yeah, Demons." Monroe cuts in and points at Luciel, "That's a Demon."

Luciel, for once, ignored that he was at the center of attention again and instead purred as I rubbed and scratched his belly from where he laid on the table. "I'm an Exorcist." I stated bluntly.

"An Exorcist..." Hank tested out the word experimentally.

Everyone, other than me, jumped when Luciel suddenly jumped onto it's feet and hissed, swatting the air. I forced a scowl down as I pulled him back by the scruff of his neck, "Luciel, stop messing with the Coal Tar." My familiar huffed, staring longingly at the black blob the shape of a cartoon cat's head, a zig-zag tail, and big green eyes.

"Anything else you want me to be doing?" Hank asked Nick, deciding to ignore what just happened.

"Right now, no. We've got one lead we have to run down. And I'll call you as soon as we find anything."

The man nods his head.

I sigh and stand up. I scratch Luciel behind his ear, "Be good. Help Hank. Protect Monroe."

Luciel meowed, pushing himself onto his back paws in order to place his front paws onto my chest to lick my cheek. Giving one last pet, I pulled away.

"Hey, Juno?" Hank says, "Be careful."

A brow rose up in confusion. Why is he specifically telling me to be careful? He didn't tell Nick to be careful and I'm pretty damn sure I'm completely capable of holding my- oh. I see...

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Hank? Nick?"

Monroe and Luciel shared a knowing look.

I looked both of them dead in the eyes and stated four simple words.

"I have a penis."

Before walking out of the house.

* * *

I don't think I've been this pissed for a really long time. And I mean, a _really_ long time. I even had to stop myself from getting out of the car and killing the guy that's part of wanting Monroe killed. Hell, Nick looked just as pissed as I was.

The drive back to Monroe's place was relatively silent, and I was sure that we were both perfectly fine with that. After that little interrogation, I was both angry and worried. Not only about what we're going to do to prevent Monroe from being killed, but because of what I am.

Exorcists aren't well-known. They're a myth to the Wesen world, like the Loch Ness Monster is to humans, but not known as well as Grimms are. We Exorcists are easily mistaken as Grimms, so that's what worries us. The fact that I can be mistaken as another Grimm and put Monroe, and even Hank, in more danger scares me.

What the fuck would the Wesen Council do? They know nothing about Exorcists and will assume that we are just like Grimms - I mean, _most_ Exorcists are kind of like Grimms, but not all of them from what I've read in my ancestors' journals.

I took a peak at Nick to see that he wasn't any better than I was. His knuckles were turning white from clenching and unclenching the steering wheel, and he was glaring straight ahead of him. A small shiver went through me when my gaze reached his eyes. Dear Lord, I have a really weird obsession with his eyes. They were clouded with thought, yet they were sharp with hidden rage. Glad to know that I'm not the only one trying to hold it all in.

As we got out of the car, I muffled a yawn into my hand. Forty hours. It has been forty hours since I've slept and honestly, I still feel restless. Going without sleep for this long is rare for me, but it doesn't bother me much. The only thing that bothers me is that I talk just a bit more from lack of sleep, and I get hungry a lot more. Right now my stomach was clawing for anything and demanding to give it food or it'll eat itself.

I realize that Nick hasn't knocked on the door yet and I look up at him. He was staring at it, his lips pressed into a thin line. Being the best temporary partner in the world, I gave my usual sign of silent comfort to him - that's only for him. I reached a hand up and tugged the sleeve of his jacket.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked down at me. A small smile that was almost forced climbed up onto his face. He made no move to break the grip I had on his sleeve as he knocked on the door.

It only took seconds before the door was swung open by Hank. He stepped aside so we could step inside, and I forced myself to let go of the sleeve at the sight of Luciel meowing in glee and jumping onto me.

"So how'd it go last night?" The Grimm asks.

"Yeah, no action here." His partner replied, closing the door behind us. "Learned a lot, though."

"So did you find out anything?" Monroe asks us hopefully. The hand that was scratching behind my familiar's ear froze at the question.

Nick glanced at me, "We did. But I've got to talk to Hank first."

Hank looks at him and then at me in confusion, "What's going on?"

I look over to Monroe and muttered, "Can I whip up something to eat?"

He nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Do you need help?"

I simply shook my head and made my way to the kitchen as Nick explained who Angelina was. I set Luciel down on the floor before I opened the fridge and peered in. I rose an eyebrow at the contents. There are a bunch of Asian vegetables in here. Hm... Maybe I can make some fried rice?

I looked down at Luciel that obediently sat beside my feet, "Vegetable fried rice? I brought silver vine sake."

His head nodded vigorously. With that in mind, I got to work as I listened to the conversation in the main room. "...The hit isn't about you. It's about me." I hear Nick say.

"...What?" Was Monroe's response.

"Looks like somebody is not very happy with you being friends with a Grimm."

"What, those same guys who had me beat up before?" What the fuck? When the hell did that happen?

"I don't think so, not for $25,000. This is a bigger deal."

"Well, who, then?"

Angelina cuts in, "The guy who hired me is working for somebody else."

"Well, who the hell is that?"

"We don't know?"

"It could be a royal." I nearly inhale the beer I was sipping on and coughed violently. Excuse me, Nick, but what in the fuck's name did you just say? "Look, I heard there might be one in Portland."

"A royal in Portland? Really?" Monroe said skeptically, "This is getting kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Somebody wants to send a message to all of us." Angelina stated.

"She's one too?" I managed to catch Hank ask.

Nick was the one to answer him. "Oh, yeah. Blutbad."

"Alright, look, the bottom line is, we're running out of time. They're going to contact me tonight. And if I don't deliver Monroe's body, they're coming after both of us."

"And we're not going to find out who's behind this."

"Alright, so how do we deliver a dead Monroe without killing him?" Hank questioned. Hm... Damn, I wish I knew something... I need to sauté these onions...

"Dead faint." Said Monroe. I paused in moving the pan over the stove. What the fuck is that?

"What the hell is that?" Close enough Hank.

One long explanation later, Luciel was biting Monroe's pant leg and pulling him towards the kitchen. Everyone stood at the door of the room, looking down at the big bowl of vegetable fried rice with smaller bowls and utensils set out around the table. I walk out of the kitchen with my own bowl in hand with my beer and Luciel's silver vine sake in the other.

They all stare at me the moment I walked in... And it was honestly creeping me out. "What?"

"You can... cook." Hank said dumbly. "I mean like... _really cook_."

Oh how I so desire to pull both of his ears and make him say what he was thinking.

"I'm sure what he's _trying_ to say," Super Nick decided to save Hank's day by cutting in. "Is that it looks amazing. Thank you."

I just nodded my head. Angelina licked her lips and clapped her hands together, "Man, I'm starving!" She sat down and didn't waste time to fill her bowl.

As I gave Luciel his sake and small bowl of fried rice, I sighed. I hope Monroe is going to be okay after all of this...

* * *

"Hey Rosalee. So, uh, we have a problem. I'm in the spice shop with Nick, Hank, and Juno-..."

"And me!" Angelina shouted. "We need your help, honey. We wouldn't be here if you didn't."

Clearly exasperated, Monroe said, "You want to let me handle this?" He sighed, "I need your help with a dead faint." Pause. "...Me."

Rosalee began explaining about what Dead Faint is and how it worked, and Nick began to write down each word he heard as Angelina and I looked around the shop. It reminded me greatly of the storage room in the church.

"Okay, so it's like suspended animation." The clockmaker said.

 _"Unless you don't wake up, then it's permanent."_

"Well, it's going to be permanent anyway, if they get to him." Angelina said from a ladder.

"I don't want to live my life looking over my shoulder, you know." He said, "And I'm not interested in leaving Portland. I got a lot of good things going on around here."

 _"There are some problems, you know. One, you wake up too soon, in which case, I don't know, they kill you."_ She stated, _"The other is, you don't wake up at all."_

"I guess in that case, I get the money." Angelina said matter-of-factly. Both my familiar and I shot a glare at her from across the room.

 _"And which would you prefer?"_

"What do you think?"

 _"Was the dead faint your idea?"_

Monroe cuts in, "Actually, it was mine."

"Okay," Hank steps up, "What are the chances of him not waking up?"

She sighs. _"I don't know... I don't know. I've only seen it done once."_

"And what happened that time?" Angelina asked.

 _"I never found out. It was something my dad did and he never talked about it."_

"Well, I'm willing to take the risk." Monroe says.

 _"Monroe... Please I-... I can't. I can't do this."_

"Listen." He said gently, "If we don't catch this guy, all of Nick's friends are going to be at risk, okay? And that includes you. I am not going to let that happen."

I hopped off the ladder I was standing on, in order to join all of them once again, when Angelina's phone began to ring. She takes it out, "It's him."

"Rosalee, hold on a second."

"Take it. Hold it so I can hear it." Nick said as I came up next to him, leaning against the counter.

She presses a button, "Yeah."

A deep voice comes out of the phone. _"Is it done?"_

"Yeah, I've been sitting on the body for over an hour. Can we get this done? I'd like to get paid."

 _"Drive to Lake Forest, south entrance, three miles in. Repeat it."_

"Lake Forest, south entrance, three miles in." She repeated as Nick wrote it down. The man hangs up.

"Rosalee, we don't have much time here." Monroe said.

I let out a sigh when I heard silence on the other line. I snatched the phone out of his hand and spoke, "Rosalee-san, this is Juno. I understand that you're scared and you don't want him to get hurt. Neither do I. None of us do... Listen, I'm doing everything in my power not to run to Lake Forest and tear those people apart, and I'm sure you are as well. This is risky, yes, but it's better than having anyone dying tonight. Just know that..." I glance up at everyone's stunned faces, "You're not alone in this." I gave the phone back to Monroe and made my way to the back room of the shop, my hands twitching. God, too much talking for one night. Two days of no sleep really gets me rambling.

I'm glad that Luciel didn't follow me, because I seriously needed to calm down. Just actually thinking about someone hurting Monroe... My only friend... A deep growl escaped me as I forced my canines to remain at it's unusually sharp state.

Taking a deep breath, I took out my phone and used the light hitting off of the black screen as a mirror. I need more self control... I can't allow anyone to see it. Even them... Well, not yet at least. I hope they never see it. I walk back out and join everyone in the making of Death Faint. They didn't question my disappearance.

 _"...You have to drink it all. Then lie down."_

"Well... Here's to looking at you, kids." Monroe said something in German before drinking the contents in the glass.

Angelina looks at us in confusion, "What does that mean?"

 _"'Hopefully not for the last time.'"_ Rosalee translated sadly. He lies down on the small bed. _"If he doesn't wake up in two hours, you have to respirate him. If his face goes white or his hands start to curl, he's running out of time."_

The red head sighed and nodded, "I got it."

 _"Monroe..."_

He shook his head. "Don't worry." My heart nearly broke when I saw tears build up in the corner of his eyes. "I'll be fine..." I sighed as his eyes slowly closed and a single tear rolled down the side of his face, followed by another.

All of us watch as his breathing slows... Before completely stopping.

Luciel hops up onto the bed with flattened ears, continuously yowling mournfully in a low pitch. He licks away the tears before curling up against his head.

"Nick... Hank..." They both turn to me as I held the long object put into a red sleeve in both my hands. "If I open whatever's in here while we're there... And Luciel can't do anything..." I look up at the both of them...

"Shoot me."

* * *

 _"I'm here."_

"Can you see anybody?" Nick asked Angelina through the phone as we get out of the car, a rifle in Hank's hand.

 _"Uuuuhhh... Just... trees."_

"And how's Monroe?"

 _"...I don't know. He looks dead to me."_ There was a pause, _"Oh, okay, I got lights coming at me. Yeah, it's them. He's driving up. I'm getting off."_ She hangs up.

"Hank, Juno. Whatever goes down out here tonight..."

"Yeah I know," Hank cuts in, "Off the books." I only nodded along as I threw my hair up into a ponytail. Hank cocked his rifle.

We maneuvered our way behind the trees and continued until we got to a high place where we would be able to see Angelina and the bastards. Luciel growled lowly beside me and I had the urge to do the same.

Hank offered me the binocular so I would be able to see them, but I shook my head. "Don't need it." He shrugged and pulled it up to his eye again.

He looked around the area before frowning. My eyes narrow just as Hank announced, "We've got another car coming in."

We watch, or more like Luciel and I watch, as one person came out of the front seat to open the door. A woman steps out. "Male, brown hair. Female, blonde with chopped bangs." I informed.

All of them hang around at the back of the car, examining the dead body. I notice something strange with the Blutbad though. She kept looking back and forth between them and Monroe. After a whole day with Angelina, I'm sure that she keeps herself composed in life or death situations, but this... "Something's wrong." I whisper.

Suddenly, Angelina hopped into the car and was - what I assume - doing CPR on Monroe. I pulled out my gun and released the safety as we shot up to our feet.

Monroe shoots up with a loud gasp. "He's alive!" One of the men shouted before the both of them took out their guns.

"Police! Drop your weapons!" Nick shouted just before Hank shot one of them. "Police!" He shouted once again as we came down and into the area.

A woged Angelina launched herself from the car, towards the remaining man. He quickly pointed and shot at her. My eyes widen the second we saw her drop from the air.

Monroe turned his head in a daze once he heard the shot being fired. His eyes land on Angelina, face down on the ground with a growing pool of blood beneath her. Wide eyes turn back to the one who was still holding his gun. The man wasn't fast enough to fire when Monroe woged and pounced on him with a roar, cries and screams of pain escaping from him.

"Luciel! Stay with Angelina!" I commanded before chasing after the Königschlange, who was a bald man, with Nick.

The both of us stop in a small area, scanning the place. The Grimm had his gun held up and prepared to shoot, while I had my staff-like weapon. If I'm gonna fight this guy, I'll beat his ass.

I heard the bushes rustle behind us and I turn my head to warn my partner, but I jumped back in surprise when a form pounced on him. They both roll down a small dirt hill and I curse as I followed after them.

They both quickly stand. Nick managed to get his hands on a large stick to use as a staff. He managed to get a few good hits before the Königschlange broke it into two. The detective pinned him to a tree with the two sticks, "Who hired you?!" He demanded.

The Wesen hissed and pushed him off, punching him repeatedly before Nick got knocked off his feet. For some reason, each hit that the man got on him, my blood got hotter and hotter with anger. To the point where I knew I couldn't hold back. To the point where I want to rip the man who hurt my Nick limb from limb.

I didn't even realize I had moved until I had kicked him away from Nick, sending him into the tree he was pinned on. The Wesen screeched in pain and struggled to stand up, but once he did, he came straight for me.

I quickly blocked the punch with my weapon and pushed it against him roughly to make him stumble. I swung it to hit him in the side before slamming it into his head.

Though dazed, he managed to grab the collar of my shirt and punch me across the face. With a growl, I jumped up high enough to twist my body over his arm. I knelt down as I landed with a strong hold of his now twisted arm, and with one strong pull, a snap echoed along with a wail.

I flinched when I heard a loud gunshot and a large weight falling next to me. Sighing, I dropped the dead man's arm and stood up on shaky feet. In his free hand was a pistol. He was going to shoot me with that, wasn't he?

That's when I remembered Nick. I turn and saw Hank helping Nick up from where he was thrown off at. I rushed over to the both of them and I quickly check the Grimm for any injuries. Bruise, cut, more cuts, more bruises!...

"Hey, Juno, I'm fine." My eyes shot up to his own amused, yet concerned, ones. I then began to register that my hands were cupping his cheeks, and I had been turning his head gently to inspect the wounds on it.

I ripped my hands away as if something burned them. Why... did I do that? I'm tired. Yeah, I'm just tired... Shit, Monroe and Angelina!

* * *

"Rosalee... Hey, it's Nick. Monroe's fine."

 _"Thanks, Nick. Now I can sleep..."_

"Have a safe trip."

 _"Okay."_

Nick hangs up and sighed, tossing his keys onto the table. Yesterday and tonight had been hectic to say the least. He finds out that someone wants to kill Monroe, Juno is an Exorcist and knows about the Wesen world, and Angelina died. God, he couldn't imagine how Monroe was feeling. All he wanted to do was call and check up on him to make sure he was feeling well, or even come by his house, but he knew he needed time alone. Lots of time alone.

He sat on the couch and his aching muscles relaxed. He rose an eyebrow at a piece of paper placed on the cushion of the arm rest. He picks it up and read the words scribbled on it with familiar handwriting.

 _Nick -_

 _Thanks for the new memories._

 _Juliette._

Nick wanted to smile at the sweet note, but instead a frown took place. When he talks to Juliette or even when he gets notes like these from her, he would always feel something that anyone that's in love would feel. Like those simple things in romance novels - your heart races, and you get 'butterflies' in your stomach. But after she woke up from the coma... They disappeared.

When they spoke, he felt nothing. When they made some sort of skin to skin contact, he felt nothing. Of course he cares deeply about her, but this is just... It got him wondering if whatever Adalind did to Juliette, affected him too. Once he even asked Rosalee about it, but she explained to him that if Adalind wanted something to happen to him, then she would need to do it directly to him like she did with Juliette. Spells and curses only affected one person if it's specifically for that one person.

He sets down the note and laid down. A hand ran down his face as he thought back to what had happened after the fight. The three of them had helped Monroe take Angelina's body back to the forest by his home. Hank left, which left he, Juno, and the pet - or was it a familiar?

While Juno was getting ready to leave, Nick had questioned why she - he... looked even more tired than the rest of them did. He was pretty damn shocked to hear that he hasn't slept in over two days before he suddenly sped off on his motorcycle.

And there he goes, thinking about Juno. _Again_. He's been doing that more and more often lately, admiring everything that he does. Like how skilled he was in tech, and how amazing he was in fighting, and how beautiful he is-

 _Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute..._ He thought to himself. _First off, Juno's a man and a little young. Second off, you have a girlfriend. An amnesic girlfriend, yes, but a girlfriend that you had proposed to more than once._

What's wrong with him?

* * *

 _ **This one was sooo looong... Lol, hope you enjoyed. By the way, I'm sort of working out the summary a little, editing it more to catch more attention. Y'know. That writer shit. You gotta do what you gotta do for 'em reviews. ;)**_


	9. VII

**_A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 _"I'm home!" A voice echoed around the house after the door slams shut._

 _Nick looks up from the files he was working on at the computer desk. Wait, why was he working on files? Wasn't he on the couch just a second ago? He looks up when he heard footsteps approaching him. His eyes widen when a very familiar someone comes into view._

 _"Juno?..." He said, confusion clear in his voice._

 _The Exorcist gave him a strange look, "Is something wrong?..."_

 _"I... uh... What are you?..."_

 _Juno rolled his eyes and stepped closer to him. He grabbed his hands and pulled him up to his feet, "Don't tell me you've been working on that case during all that time I was gone." His arms snake around his neck as he looks up at him._

 _"I don't..." Nick trailed off again. Being hyper-aware of his partner being this close to him, he was at a loss of words._

 _"You're weird." He told him bluntly. "Now, maybe once I finish up some of my own work I could... Make it up to you?"_

 _The detective clearly heard the innuendo in his words. His tongue darts out to lick his lips when he saw Juno's eyes flicker to his lips and back up to him. His hands move up to be placed on his waist._

 _The both of them leaned closer to each other, pulling each other closer. Nick's heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest, and he was pretty sure that Juno could feel it as well. The other closed his unique colored eyes, their lips only being centimeters away-_

Nick shot up from the couch, panting and sweating. He quickly shut off the alarm on his phone and buried his face into his hands.

He can only remember bits and pieces of that dream... That extremely vivid dream. It was about Juno, that he can definitely remember, but about what? He had came to his home and... and... He was really close to him. Really close.

"It was just a dream. It meant nothing. Just forget about it." He told himself before forcing himself off the couch so that he could get ready for work.

* * *

I watch Luciel from the foot of my bed, licking himself clean. The familiar took it upon himself to get me breakfast in bed, which consisted of a leftover pumpkin muffin that I had stored to eat for breakfast.

I managed to get a full eight hours of sleep last night. A normal person would most likely have slept for twice that time if they have stayed awake for two days straight, but being the insomniac I am, eight hours is a lot more than I'm use to.

But those eight hours came with a price. A weird dream. A _really_ weird dream.

"Luciel, I think I'm sick."

His head shot up at this. " _What? Why? You look okay to me._ "

"I had a strange dream." I told him, "About Nick."

He tilted his head, a sign for me to continue. "Nick and I were sitting on a cliff overlooking Portland. I don't know why. He was talking, but I couldn't hear anything... And then he hugged me and told me something. I don't know what he said, but I know that it was important... Now I feel... Funny. Like warm and fuzzy."

Luciel blinked at me owlishly for a full five seconds. I had no idea what was going on through his mind, but apparently what I said was a shock to him.

He pushes himself up onto his feet and walks over to me, biting my pant leg and pulling me. Raising an eyebrow, I get off my bed and follow after him.

He looked over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure I was following him until we got in front of the door to the basement. I sighed and unlocked the door with the passcode and riddle. Luciel sprinted ahead while I took my time going down the stairs. Why is he taking me down here?

I watched in confusion as he scratched the 'wall'. Sighing I go over to my computers and log in, unlocking the 'wall'. Of course, it was a door disguised as part of the wall. The moment it swung open, Luciel darted inside.

I rolled my eyes and followed after him. What the hell does he want to do in the Forbidden Room? Walking in, I looked around at the many books and logbooks safely tucked into bookshelves, the papers pinned up on the walls, jars and vials on more shelves, cabinets and a couple of closets... This room was filled with all of my ancestors' studies and experiences. It was called the Forbidden Room, because no one, other than Luciel and I, is allowed to see this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Luciel struggling to drag a book to me. I walk over and take it out of his mouth, examining the cover.

I bitterly note that it was one of the books that the Grape had given me a few years ago. I had never bothered to look at any of them and had just stuck them into a bookshelf, forgetting about them until now.

I scoffed at the sight of it being completely blank and opened the book.

I slammed the book closed and glared down at Luciel, "How does this help?"

The familiar grinned as best as it could at me. " _You don't have to read it now. Read it when you need it, trust me._ "

"Like I would." I muttered, blindly tossing the book to somewhere in the room and walking out. I need to get ready for work...

* * *

"What?"

A smile twitched onto Nick's face. "Well - and I don't want you to take this the wrong way - but... You know, sometimes on a night like tonight, we use to, uh..."

"Used to... what?"

He looks at her, "Dance."

Indeed there was soft music playing in the background from the radio, giving the house a calming and even romantic atmosphere. Juliette grinned, "We dance?"

He nods. "Sometimes, yeah."

"Well..." The veterinarian stood up from her seat. "That seems like something I should make an effort in remembering." She said as she walked over to the radio and turned up the music.

Nick grinned and stood up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay." He moved in front of her and placed a hand on her waist and in her own, while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. The both of them slowly moved with the music, simply enjoying their presence.

"This is nice." Juliette whispered.

"Yeah... It is."

Nick looked down at her. Even when they're dancing he felt nothing. He felt happy talking about it, but when they actually did it... Nothing. Something is really wrong with him. _Maybe if I just..._

He slowly leaned down, and though unsurely, Juliette leaned up as well so their lips could meet. Juliette brings her hands up and grips his hair as their lips moved, before she suddenly pulled away. Nick saw her face turn to one that's disturbed, then scared. "What's wrong?"

She stared up at him for a couple of seconds. "Me."

Though the question confused him, he couldn't help, but silently agree. Something was wrong with him. How couldn't there be if it felt wrong kissing her?

* * *

I stare in the mirror with crossed arms. What do men wear in important little parties? Oh yeah, tuxes. I've never been to formal parties, but this one I was required to go to.

I could probably use the blazer I wear on special occasions on Sundays. Maybe even find a dress shirt... I went to my closet and pushed aside other clothes - and occasional costumes - in order to find the one I was looking for.

Pulling out the articles of clothing I needed, I dropped them onto my bed so I was able to take the damp towel off of my head. I pulled on the black dress pants first before pulling on a blood red dress shirt and buttoning up the buttons. Picking up the tie, I attempted to tie it and cursed with each try I did, but I eventually managed to tie it in ten minutes.

I went back to the mirror and picked up my brush that I brought with me from the bathroom. I brushed through my long, white hair to get rid of all of the tangles and knots that had managed to form while it was wet.

Once I was finished, I took a hair tie and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. The bangs on the sides of my face stayed as they were like always. Unlike most people, mine were thick and long, constantly reminding me of Sanetoshi Watase's hair in Penguindrum.

I finally pulled on my black blazer and stepped back to properly look at my reflection. Huh... I don't look half bad. I would wear black dress shoes, but I don't have any and I can't be arsed to go buy some. I'll just wear my high top black converse.

I heard a wolf whistle from behind me. " _Woah! You actually look like a man!_ "

Rolling my eyes, I slipped my feet into the converse and tied them before standing back up to turn around. I look down at my familiar, "Cats don't whistle."

Luciel stuck his tongue out at me before trotting away. I sighed, shaking my head at the silly Demon before grabbing my keys. I decided to just leave the red sleeved-object in the basement and not bring it with me. In case of an emergency, Luciel could just break down the door and get it since I will know who had triggered the security system.

Well... Time for a boring speech.

* * *

When I arrived, I had gotten a few confused and surprised stares from people passing by in the halls. I was a little too use to it, so I didn't bat an eye and continued walking with my hands stuffed into my pockets.

"...I am honored by this award and for the recognition that it bestows." The captain said from the stand as I walked into the room full of tables with people in tuxes and dresses. "The landmark organization has been a beacon of hope and opportunity for so many in our community-..."

"Juno!" I jumped when I heard the whisper. It was loud enough for me to hear it, yet quiet enough to not interrupt Renard's speech. Following where the voice came from, I was surprised to see Juliette waving me over to the table, but then I remembered who her boyfriend is exactly.

I swiftly maneuvered my way over there and sat down in the seat that Hank was saving between him and Nick. I turn my attention back on the captain, only to blink in confusion when he seems to be frozen and staring at something. Before I could even follow his gaze, he finished his speech. We all clapped as he had his pictures taken while holding the award with another person.

"Juno, I didn't know you were coming here." Juliette told me once the applause had ceased.

"I'm a detective." I said shortly.

Nick looked at the both of us in confusion, "You two know each other?"

His girlfriend nods. "Yeah, she visited me in the hospital. Monroe brought her with him and she even gave me this amazing cake. Speaking of that, did you make it yourself?"

"No, the question is why you're wearing a suit." Wu cuts in, pointing at me attire.

My eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "I did. And I'm a man." Juliette noticeably blushed in embarrassment. She thought I was a woman, and yet she didn't judge my clothing. I admire that.

"Hey." We all look up to see Renard walking up to our table. Wu, my partners, and I stood up from our seats.

"Let me buy you a well-deserved drink, Captain." Wu said.

"I thought they were free?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm buying."

"He bought us one too." Hank added as Wu grabbed two wine glasses and gave one to the captain.

"I liked your speech, Captain." Nick said.

"Thanks, Nick." He sighed. "To be honest, I don't really like these things. It always feels like I'm taking the credit for other people's work."

Wu shrugged. "Well, you are." We all stared at him before looking at each other. "Well, he is."

"I'm sorry. What precinct do you work at again, Sergeant?"

It took a moment for him to realize exactly what he said to whom before pointing a finger upwards, "I think I should buy you another drink, sir." He said before walking away with almost a nervous expression.

I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and spoke as I moved away from the table, "Katsune."

After a minute I came back and told my partners, "Murder and home invasion, so everyone in West Side is busy. Need us to take care of 55 Adam in Mill Park."

"I thought this was our night off." Hank says.

"Well, the 'off' part is over." Nick retorted and turns back to Juliette, "I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay, I understand."

"You take the car. I'll go with Hank."

Hank shook his head, "Oh, no, bad idea. I walked."

"Well, I'll just take a cab."

The captain cuts in. "No, I could always take you home, if you don't mind waiting."

Nick nods, "If that's not too much trouble."

"I just made a speech about bravery and commitment. It's the least I can do."

The Grimm gave Juliette a kiss good bye before joining us in leaving. I internally cringed when their lips had briefly connected and followed after my partners. Of course I've seen couples show PDA, but something about that kiss really got to me.

I stared at Nick's back, trying to figure out what this all meant. Did it all connect to that dream? Don't dreams connect with your psychological state or something? And why does he look at me as if I'm... _normal_?

My hand whips up to catch the back of his sleeve, causing him to stop. I looked down the moment he turned to look at me. He hears Hank question why they stop and told him to go on ahead.

There was a pause before Nick finally spoke. "Juno, are you okay?"

I didn't answer him. I was too scared to meet his eyes, those hypnotizing, dark green eyes. I don't understand at all. Just feeling his gaze on me gives me the same warm and fuzzy feeling I had this morning, and my heart's beating as if I had just ran a whole marathon.

"Juno, look at me."

I finally gathered up all of my courage and looked up at him. Huh, I could take on a Demon any day, yet I'm too scared to look at Nick. Worry was written all over his face. "What's wrong?" He said gently.

I shook my head, looking down for a moment, before returning my gaze back at him. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

He seemed almost startled by the question. "Scared? Why would I be scared of you?"

"Because..." I bit my bottom lip. "N-Nevermind." I quickly let go of him and rushed ahead.

His scent... The scent of vanilla and mint. It makes something in me react in a way I can't understand.

When I touch him, an electrifying sensation goes through me.

Why...

Why does this man affect me so much?

What does this all mean?

What is wrong with me?

* * *

 ** _Poor Juno's confused ;-; Ish okay babu. I decided to add in that bit about what Juno's suppose to look like to make it easier for all of you. He was inspired by Sanetoshi Watase from Penguindrum. When I was surfing Google images, I ended up finding him and started messing around with the colors of his picture and then BOOM. White hair and different colored eyes (I know, his hair isn't completely snow white in the pic, but the editor didn't want to cooperate with me, so use your imagination. Keep in mind that I used an app on my iPad), and the beginning of a new fanfiction. I put a picture of what he's generally suppose to look like above this story on my Wattpad account (SugoiPommy)._**

 ** _Have any questions for me? If you do, I'll answer them in the next chapter. :3_**


	10. VIII

**_A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

Halloween... My favorite holiday.

Well, considering the fact that Monroe and I had gotten _slightly_ overboard with the decorations, you can say that today was going to be one of the best days of the year. Even though I wouldn't admit it aloud, it was really fun. Even Luciel helped us.

Hell, we even did outside and everything! I even brought in my own Halloween decorations that were used back in Japan. Today, I'll be spending Halloween with Monroe until duty calls since celebrating the holiday in church and all puts a bad name on it...

And it may have been almost noon until we finished, but I couldn't wait to put my costume on. Or well... cosplay. In my family, dressing up for Halloween was and still is a big deal, so before I came to Monroe's house I came equipped with supplies. Oh no, I'm already getting excited to wear it!

"Damn, it needs something..." Monroe said, gesturing to one particular remote controlled decoration that had taken at least half an hour to set up on his porch. "Not an ax or hammer... Like... Oh, of course! I got a _Grimm_ on speed dial!" He pulled out his phone.

"I'm getting dressed." I told him.

He looked at me in confusion, "Dressed?"

"Never too early for Halloween spirit." I stated as I walk back inside.

I heard the Blutbad laugh and shout after me, "Right on!"

Once I had grabbed my backpack, I made a b-line to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes when Luciel managed to slip in before I closed and locked the door.

I dumped out the contents of my backpack, making sure to set aside the unwanted items that were also tucked into it. I started putting on the costume after stripping away my current clothing. The Armor of Altaïr.

The metal portions of the armor appeared to have a gold tint, while the leather portions were black or dark brown. Unlike most chest plates, which are usually made up of a single piece, the chest plate seems to be made up of several overlapping metal guards.

A black cloak accompanied the armor, and seemed to be of a similar cut to the regular Assassin robes. In addition to being black, it was much longer than the one Ezio would normally wear, and was made up of three layers. Each layer was longer than the one above it, and the longest, lower layer was segmented, giving the whole piece a look resembling an eagle's wings

I stared at myself in the mirror.

" _Altaïr?! Is that you?!_ "

Instead of replying to the over dramatic cry, I whipped out a small witch hat and quickly fitted it on Luciel's head as he squealed in surprise. Once his ears poked through the holes, I gave him a once over. "Perfect."

Luciel hissed at me before walking back to the fallen Coal Tar, giving his whole body a wild shake. To his dismay, the hat didn't come off.

I put away my folded clothes before stepping out of the bathroom. I entered the living room, raising my eyebrow at the two voices speaking.

"Woah! Intense..."

"Okay, come here." Monroe motioned the other over to the window. "Come here, come here, come here."

They stood beside him. "Okay, ready? Here goes..." Monroe pulled a small lever. The skeleton on the porch brought it's raised arm down, smashing a pumpkin with the morning star as it laughed. Monroe laughed and clapped. "That's pretty great, right?"

"Poor pumpkin."

The both of them jumped and whipped around to look at me. It was almost comical to see both of their eyes widen in shock along with their jaws dropping slightly. "Holy _shit_ , Juno!"

"Why are you dressed up so early?" Nick asked incredulously.

"I got excited."

"What are you even suppose to be? I mean, you look badass, but..." The clockmaker trailed off.

"Altaïr. From Assassin's Creed."

Nick pointed a finger at me, "You look almost exactly like him. That's amazing!"

Heat rushed up to my cheeks. I quickly turn my head away and hoped to every godly being out there that he didn't notice. My prayers were answered when his phone rang.

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, FUCK.

Nope, this can't be happening. I already deal with shit of my own, but _this_?

Hell, what she is doesn't bother me, what she _does_ is what gets to me. Right now, I didn't even so much as care for the strange stares I was getting because of my get up. I kept replaying the video over and over again and that flash of pure black eyes was hard to miss from my own perspective.

La Llorona.

"...He says he can't stay here. He needs to find his son." Juliette translated the tall, frantic man inside the interrogation room. She then began to speak to him in Spanish and he responded in obvious relief. "He says he went to go help a woman in the river, and he thought she was drowning, but the next thing he knew she was walking off with his son."

Nick glances over to me when I started to fidget with the fake weapons sewed into the belt weapon holder. "Ask him to describe the woman." He told her.

"Long hair, white dress, didn't see her face. He doesn't know her." She translated.

"Son of a bitch..." I whispered to myself as Hank asked another question.

The Grimm leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Do you know something?"

I forced myself not to shiver at the feeling of his breath brushing against it. I gave a single nod and whispered back, "Not human. Not Wesen. Not demonic."

Once Hank announced that the man had to take them to his home, I spoke up. "I might have something about this. You guys go ahead." I didn't give them a chance to reply before I rushed out, all but sprinting out to get to my motorcycle.

La Llorona is something that's troubled Exorcists for years. Centuries.

I can't allow kids to die for a ghost's selfish needs.

* * *

Teke Teke... Kuchisake-onna... El Cucoy... Fatal Fare- AHA!

"La Llorona..." I whispered. Unlike the other Ghosts in this and other books, all the known information is only on one page. I skimmed through it before hurriedly setting it aside to push away others that surrounded me in order to find my phone.

I quickly dialed Nick's number and put it on speaker before placing the book back in front of me on the desk. _"Burkhardt."_

"You're gonna want to hear this. Hank too."

 _"We're back in the precinct and we have someone with information about the woman. I'll pass it on."_

"Well, write it down if you need to." I cleared my throat and read aloud the kanji, "'Mexico is beautiful, stunning. Just like the bitch La Llorona.'" Nick snorted. "'This town is in a panic, having heard that a weeping woman in a snow white dress fooled a mother, taking away her daughter. My grandfather has witnessed something similar. Three children disappeared and were found dead in the river the next morning. I have asked who exactly La Llorona is to a local bartender. He had told me that La Llorona was a peasant, who had fallen in love with a noble man. They both had three children together and she wanted to marry the man, but he refused. Telling the woman that their children were born out of the wedlock. Desperate, she drowned her children in the river and once again asked if they can marry. He refused once more and married another woman. La Llorona was heartbroken and drowned herself, just like she did with her own children. To this day, every Halloween she takes three children, hoping that the spirits of her children would take their place before drowning them. I see that there is no picture of La Llorona on this page, so maybe I can catch a glimpse and sketch her out.'" I finished. "Nick, the sketch looks exactly like the woman in the video."

I heard a brief silence before Nick was muttering to someone hurriedly. All of a sudden there was a loud scuffling into the speaker before a woman's voice reached my ears. _"You know about La Llorona?"_

"Who the hell are you?" My face almost twisted into a scowl as my eyebrow twitched. Did she really snatch away Nick's phone? This bi-

 _"Doesn't matter, I know how we can find the kids."_

The annoyance quickly washed away. "I'm on my way."

I hang up and leave the basement to go to my motorcycle.

And no. I did not change out of my costume. If I'm going to be on an investigation on Halloween, then this will suffice in making up for not spending it with Monroe and Luciel.

* * *

I pushed my hood down as I entered the precinct and made a b-line to my partners... Only to see them with who I assume was the woman on the phone, and the captain.

"...We have no forensic evidence. Nothing but the bodies of the victims." The woman said as I approached the small group. "Always two boys and a girl between the ages of seven and ten, all drowned."

"How many are we talking about?" Hank asked.

"That's hard to say. I think there's been as many as fifteen, but I don't know for sure. I've been able to document twelve, three in each of the last four years, always before midnight on Halloween. Same pattern, but there could be more. Some kids just disappear and are never found. Some of the bodies wash up miles from where they were taken." She clicks the keyboard to open an image, "This is the only image we have, compiled by a few witnesses."

They all stare at the screen in confusion when another image of the woman appeared, but with a detailed full bodied picture. I put my phone away and announced my presence, "Make that two." I gestured to the new image, "Sketched in the 90s. Three kids missing, found dead in the river next morning. A man saw her take one, but she disappeared before he could catch her. He drew what she looked like."

"They both look like the same woman we're dealing with." Renard said.

"You've all seen this?" She asks.

"Yeah."

Nick walks around to his computer, "I got an iPhone video. It's on my computer."

She comes around and watches it. "Oh my God... That's her."

As if having the same thought, Nick and I made eye contact. Her eyes had changed. High possibility of being Wesen. He asks if she has an I.D, but she denies it saying that there were no fingerprints. She then began showing us the pattern of where each child disappears at a river. Imagine the letter Y. Two go missing on the each of the two lines splitting, and one on the single line.

"You know about La Llorona?" Nick asks her.

She glances at me for a moment. "You know the story?"

"It's a ghost."

"Yes, a ghost story. A mother drowns her three children in revenge because her husband leaves her for a younger woman." She looks over to Hank, "I think our killer believes she's La Llorona."

Nick looks at me, "But didn't you say?..."

"Legends tend to get twisted. They weren't married. The man didn't want to marry her because the kids weren't wedlock. She drowned them and he refused again, marrying another woman. She drowned herself after." I explained, looking over at Hank specifically.

Said man looks over to the woman, "So... we're not after a ghost?"

"Of course not." She shook her head, "She's a dangerous predator, and we must stop her tonight." And just like that... There was another abduction.

I forced myself to not hate La Llorona.

The geezer told me to _never_ hate a Wanderer for the things they do. For we have no idea what they're going through.

* * *

"Just spoke to the FBI twenty minutes ago."

"There will be a third child taken."

"And to the captain of the Albuquerque police department." Captain Renard continued.

"We can't afford to waste time." Valentina grits out.

"Apparently, the only Valentina Espinosa they have on file was relieved of duty three years ago."

She gaped for a moment before finally getting out, "We need to find those kids now."

"The FBI wants you held on grounds of impersonating an officer and interfering with a federal investigation."

Hank cuts in. "But, sir, a second child was taken and she was right about that."

"This is now the FBI's case, and they want her back into the precinct." My hands clenched into fists as I glared coldly at the man. The FBI can't do shit, they'll be useless. Honestly, I don't care what happens to Valentina, but we need her for this case if we want to find where the third child will be taken.

"There will be a third child taken." She tried to stay calm, "Just listen to me."

"Put her in the car. Bring her in."

"You don't understand. We have no time for this!" She tried going after him, but Nick was quick to grab her and hold her back.

Valentina struggled in his hold before whipping her head to look at him. I tilted my head as she woged into a type of tiger. Snow tiger maybe? She has a blue tint in her fur... I've never seen a Wesen like her before.

"Don't do something you're gonna regret." Nick told her as she switched her gaze from me to him.

"A Wesen?" Hank asked.

"Yeah."

"A cop Wesen. What kind?"

"I don't know." I just shrugged when they looked at me.

"I'm a Balam." She said, "And you're both Grimms." We stop as she looked at the both us. "You're gonna put me in that car and take me somewhere to kill me."

Nick spun her around so they were properly looking at each other and points at her. "We don't give a damn what you are. We just want those kids back. So we're going to take you to the precinct like the captain said. But if you try anything... He's gonna blow your head off." He nods over to Hank before putting her inside the car.

I sat in the back with Valentina, glad that no one notice that my eyes were comically wide as I stared at Nick a few seconds ago. When he was angry it was just so... so... Cute? No... Exciting? Close enough.

Shaking my head, I look over to the Balam to see that she was staring at me. When our eyes met, she tensed up and quickly looked away. Rolling my eyes, I crossed a leg over the other. "I'm not a Grimm." I suddenly announced through the silence. She looked back at me with furrowed brows so I continued, "I'm an Exorcist. I see Wesen and Demons."

"Demons?..."

"You've lost someone right?" I asked suddenly. This caught the two men's attention as they silently listen.

Valentina gulped thickly and slowly looked away.

I shrugged and leaned back in my seat. "Me too. You have the same look. La Llorona took them didn't they?"

This time she glared at me with glowing yellow eyes. I merely leaned closer and glared as well, "La Llorona is not a mere story. She's real. Troubling Exorcists for centuries." I softened my glare and moved away. "If it wasn't for your help, we might never have figured it out. Maybe I could get rid of her for good."

With that, I looked out of the window. I sighed inaudibly when I heard a sniffle.

* * *

"I think I got something."

It's night time. After hearing Valentina's little story about why she was there, we headed straight for Nick's trailer. The trailer where all of his Grimm belongings were, passed down by his aunt. To say that I was excited was the least of it.

That's why the moment I got there, I looked through all of the weapons he had while he and Hank went through books. At first they grumbled about how it would be nice that I helped them, but I ignored them. There was an elephant gun. An _elephant gun_!

I stood beside Nick as he placed down the worn out book. "That's the ghost isn't it?" Hank said.

"Yep..." He flipped the page and pointed at the name. "La Llorona."

"'Three children were taken from the village on Old Souls Eve.'" He read, "'The men pulled their bodies from the river. All of them drowned.'"

"So... She's gotta be a Wesen, right?"

"No, she's a Wanderer." I said before Nick could answer. They look at me as I continue. "A type of Spirit or Ghost. A Wanderer experiences unbearable emotions before death, and they forever stay in that state until they're brought back to what you all call Heaven. If they're too far gone, they'll go to what you all call Hell and become a Demon. If they don't accept the cause of these emotions, they forever wander Assiah - Earth - in a type of limbo, blind in those feelings. The only way to get rid of a Wanderer is to exorcise them."

"Exorcise?" Hank blanched.

I shook my head, "Not the, 'Let the power of Jesus Christ compel you!' one, the one specifically for Spirits bound to Assiah." I point back at the clothed object on my back with my thumb, "With this."

Nick looked at me strangely, "But I thought you said?..."

I sighed. "I can't unsheath it. I mean, I can, but..." Shaking my head I said, "Listen. I just don't want you all seeing what it does. Seeing what-" I cut myself off again, "Trust me. Okay?"

Seeing the obvious internal struggle I was going through, they let it slide. But I wasn't so sure about Nick.

* * *

So this all lead to us bringing Valentina with us to find the children. I was sprinting with them all to the spot where we figured out where La Llorona could be with all of the children.

I grit my teeth when I faintly heard a woman speaking Spanish. Damn, if only I could understand what she was saying. When we finally got to the beach, I narrowed my eyes when I saw three ghostly kids standing in the middle of the river slowly sinking back into the water.

The woman sobbed as she began to guide the children to the water. We all once again began running, the others shouting for her to stop. She whips her head towards us and I scowled at the sight of her face take a representation of her very soul.

Nick was the first to get close enough and tackle the Wanderer into the water. I cursed, running past Hank and Valentina - who were gathering the kids - throwing off the hood of my Assassin Creed costume and diving into the water after them.

I caught the sight of La Llorona grabbing Nick's legs, pulling him back into the water when he was going up for air. As I swam down towards them, he began choking her. I pushed myself to swim faster when he let go the second her face turned back to what seemed like an innocent woman.

With a burst of speed, I grabbed a hold of her hair before she fully disappeared as she sank. She immediately began to panic as the both of us swam up to the surface.

I dragged her by the hair ruthlessly as she clawed at my hand. "Cover their eyes." I demanded as I passed by Valentina and the kids, though confused, she did it anyway.

Once we were fully on the beach, away from the water, I threw her onto the sand so she was kneeling on her knees in front of me. I panted roughly as I took off the red sleeved object, beginning loudly, "La Llorona!.."

She looked up at me with bloody tears falling from her eyes relentlessly. "For years, you've been selfish. In pain. What you have been doing was wrong, but... You couldn't see. You couldn't see because you were lost and hurt. Both by someone else, and yourself." For the first time in a while, I took out what was inside the red cloth.

A katana. The sheath was a deep blue, and had silver decorating the top and bottom. There was some type of thick string tied near the bottom as well, and kanji rested above it. The hilt was silver and was style in an intricate manner. The handle of the hilt was black, but had blue crosses going down it. At the very bottom was more silver with some type of string going through it. The underside of the hilt had kanji as well.

"What- Stop!" Valentina screeched and was about to let go of the children and come after me, but Hank stopped her.

I didn't look away and pointed the sheathed katana at the Wanderer. "I will grant you freedom from Assiah, but your soul must decide on where you go. Gehenna or Koktu. Either become a Demon and serve under Satan... or be with your children."

I stepped forward and knelt down in front of her. More sobs racked her body as I flipped the katana around so I was holding it backwards by the hilt. " _Gomeifuku wo Inorimasu._ (May you find peace in the next life.)" I said before pressing the underside of the hilt onto her forehead.

Her eyes widen as I kept it there for a moment, before pulling it away, leaving a glowing mark. The mark was the same kanji written on the underside of the hilt. The blinding white glow slowly turned into a light blue, before abruptly consuming her entire body.

I stood as she was turned into nothing, but white and blue sparkles that also disappeared. I turned my back to it and walked towards the water until I was ankle-deep in it. My eyes scan the river before I took a deep breath. Holding my sheathed katana by the top of it, I slammed down the hilt into the water.

Like a wave, a white glow spreads through it. I felt the wind pick up around me as the white glow turned into a light blue before swirling into one area and bursting from the water. I didn't bother shielding my eyes from the bright light as I watched it split into three orbs... and one large white orb appearing behind it.

I tilt my head up to watch them all speed up towards the sky in a frightening speed, before disappearing in a flash of white light that I was sure people from quite a few miles away were able to see.

Suddenly feeling tired, I slid my katana back into the red sleeve and swung it back onto my back. I squeezed the water out of my hair as I walked towards my stunned partners and former cop.

Valentina was the first to talk after gaping at me, "What... was that?"

"...Freedom."

* * *

 ** _Yay! Another long chapter! Finally, we know what's inside that mysterious red sleeve! Makes me wonder why he would rather be shot than unsheath that sword of his... Hmmm..._**

 ** _Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Should I do some definitions and such at the end of each chapter for every knew creature or place? Like Ghost/Spirit and it's types? Assiah and Gehenna? C'MON GUYS, I CAN'T DECIDE IF YOU'RE SO QUIET! D:_**


	11. IX

**WARNING : If you're currently watching One Piece and have not seen the Water 7 arc yet, or are planning to watch the show, there is a tiny spoiler. It's nothing major in my opinion, but just a little heads up so you guys won't get mad at me. :3**

 **P.S. This is future Pommy speaking. I fixed a typo with Juno's last name. I put Katsune instead of Kazuki (I have no clue why my stupid booty did dat) So if I accidentally did that to any other chapters, PLEASE tell me so I can fix it ASAP!**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

I punched a tree.

...

Okay, I punched a hole into a tree.

I just have too many things piled on me all at once. First, my job. Second, my secret job in the Deep Web. And third, my dream about my partner.

I would have brushed aside the dream, but at this point I can't if I keep dreaming about it. Hell, sometimes I'm too scared to try to sleep again. I know it isn't a nightmare, but it makes me feel things that freak me out. It gave me that feeling when I was around him.

So that's why I went on a run to relieve some stress. Punching a hole into a tree gave me a sense of relief, but my agitation was still present.

Thankfully, my partners and I were off duty for that day unless there was an emergency. I should be home trying to get some much needed sleep, but as always, I couldn't. Oh insomnia, why do you hate me so?

I decided to take a break and sat in the grass on the edge of the path. I looked up at the bright sky, wondering if Luciel was still sleeping back home. Back in Halloween a couple of weeks ago, he and Monroe had scared some kids that had broken his window. Of course, being the nice man I was, I replaced the window for him to make up for not being able to spend Halloween with him.

I jumped when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out and slid my thumb over the screen before holding it up to my ear, "Kazuki."

 _"Hey, it's Nick!"_

I blinked when I heard his voice have a happier tone than usual... Like a nervous happy. Weird. "Hey..."

There was a small, awkward silence, before Nick spoke up. _"Well, uh, how are you doing?"_

"I'm okay, I guess." I shrugged, even though I knew he couldn't see it, "Long night."

 _"Long night?"_ He repeated.

"I'm a hacker. I tend to hack things."

I bit my bottom lip when he chuckled deeply. Is my face getting warm, or is it just me? _"Like what kind of things?"_

"Bad hackers."

This time he laughed. _"I'm not getting anything else out of you, am I?"_

"Maybe." This was nice. Talking to him like this... Yeah, I'm a man of few words when it comes to regular human interaction, but I felt myself relax when we conversed. Nothing was forced, and we weren't talking about work like we usually did. It's a nice change.

 _"So what're you doing?"_

"In the woods. Taking a break."

There was a pause. _"Are you... Sitting by the path wearing a hoodie with a weird smiley face on the back of it?"_

"...Are you stalking me?"

 _"Look up."_ He said before hanging up the phone.

I blinked and did as he said. Looking down the path where I came from, I stood up when I saw a familiar figure jogging towards me.

Nick grinned as he slowed to a stop in front of me, "Good morning."

" _Ohayo._ (Morning.)"

"Huh?"

"Japanese. Means morning."

The Grimm nods and began to walk with me down the path just like before. "So that's the language you spoke in Halloween? The last part?"

"Yeah. 'May you find peace in the after life.'" I translated.

"Did you have to learn it?" He asked curiously.

"I'm half-American and half-Japanese. I was born in Japan."

A smile climbed up onto his lips. "Is it nice there?"

I look up at him and took that moment to admire his eyes. 'Cause damn, they're just so fucking beautiful. I'm kind of jealous. I mean, I could wear contacts, but they irritate my eyes too much for me to wear constantly.

Quickly looking down at my moving feet, I replied, "Yeah."

"Any family there?"

I shook my head. With an unwavering stone mask I said, "Nuns who helped raise me. Parents died."

I didn't even have to look to see that he felt extremely guilty for bringing it up. "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. Mother died while giving birth to me. Her friend adopted me as his son. He died from an accident. Biological father is overall someone I would not hesitate to kill if I could... At the moment."

Nick nods, shoving his hands in his pockets. "My parents died when I was a kid. Well, one of them. I just found out that my mom is still alive and is a Grimm."

"That's good." I couldn't help, but to feel envy. How I wished that the old geezer would rise from his grave and dope slap me for thinking he would die so easily.

"You said something about nuns?"

I nod. "I was raised in a church. When I was ten, the gee- my dad and I moved to America so I could get better education."

"Was he a?..."

"Exorcist? Yeah. He taught me."

After that, we sort of just walked in silence. Not the uncomfortable, please-kill-me, type of silence. The type of silence that you enjoy and is comfortable.

I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the wilderness, and the mint and vanilla that was walking with me. My breath fogged up as I exhaled. It must have gotten colder - how did I not notice? Oh yeah. My unnatural body tends to adjust to the temperatures around me...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the Grimm had pulled his hood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. I tilted my head when I almost miss him shiver at the cold. I was very tempted to take his hand into mine and share my warmth, but I immediately pushed the thought far back in my mind. No matter how nice that sounded, he would be weirded out. Especially since he had a girlfriend.

I almost scowled at the thought. God... His girlfriend. Juliette is a nice woman, she really is, but just the thought of her being so close to him makes me... Extremely pissed off. Huh.

I pull out my phone to check the time and cursed. "Damn, it's almost noon..."

"Really?" Nick says in surprise, "You have something to do?"

"I have to feed Luciel."

"Demons eat?"

I thought for a moment before shrugging. "Luciel is a Familiar - a tamed demon - so it depends on what they prefer."

He nods in understanding. "Well, we should head back. I need to grab lunch anyway."

Once again, my stupid _fucking_ hand had to have a mind of it's own and grab a hold of his sleeve before he turned around back to the way we came. He looked down at me, this time with a questioning look instead of one of confusion. I guess he's starting to understand my whole sleevey-grabby thing. I hesitated, feeling my cheeks warm up. "W-Would you like to.. er... join? I-I m-mean... uh..." I looked down nervously. Jebus A. Crystal, I'm fucking up so bad. Worse than when CP9 decided to steal Robin from everyone. And for fuck's sake why am I so _nervous_?!

"You mean for lunch? At your place?" He gathered, speaking with what sounded like a hint of a smile. I nodded my head. "If it's okay with you. I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything."

"I-It's no problem, really..." I let go of him and pressed my forefingers together, refusing to return his gaze. "I-I would l-like to consider you as a... friend. Hank, Rosalee, a-and Juliette too." I stopped with the fiddling of my fingers and froze.

I jumped back and waved my hands wildly in denial with a burning face. I broke out in a sweat, "Wait, wait, no! T-That's way too selfish of me! I-I'm being silly!"

Nick genuinely seemed to be shocked by what I had said... or maybe it was because of how red my face is. Seriously, I bet I looked like a cherry. "Selfish? Juno, you're already our friend!" He said incredulously. "You're saying that as if you've never..." He stepped closer with furrowed brows. "Juno... You..."

"Dad, Luciel, and the nuns are family." I cut in before he can say anything else, "Monroe was my first friend. Ever."

Now he was really confused. "But how can you not?"

Frustration washed over me at the question. I forced a scowl down as I huffed out a sigh. "Isn't it obvious?" I ripped down my hood and pointed at my face. "Look at me, I'm a _freak_. Everyone is afraid of me, no matter what I do. Monroe, Hank, Juliette, and Rosalee - once she comes back - think I look scary. They don't even have to say it for me to know! And _you_!" I directed the pointing at him with the scowl that managed to escape my grasp, "Why can't you see that? Why aren't you _scared_?"

He stared at me for a long while, processing what I had all but burst to him. He shook his head slowly with a sigh, "You asked me..."

I nodded, downcast after my emotions had simmered down. "It's confusing. All my life, I've been seen as a monster... Stared at... Everywhere I go. And then I meet you and... _nothing_." I swallowed thickly, "It fucking terrifies me because... for the first time I..." I covered my eyes with my hand in fear that he would see my watery eyes. "I-I actually feel human..."

A pair of arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace so quickly that it caught me completely off guard. I've blurted some shit out to Monroe in the beginning, but my personal feelings to Nick? My partner? Wasn't I suppose to be a man of few words?

Honestly, I didn't know what to do. My whole body was frozen within his strong hold and my eyes were as wide as saucers. I haven't been hugged like this in... years. Hell, I haven't been hugged by a human being for years.

Compared to the ones I've received, this one was different. Like something was hidden within it that neither of us can specifically identify. But whatever it was, it was causing Nick to continue embracing me even with my lack of reaction. Holding me as if I were going to disappear right then and there.

For a brief second I was afraid that he would notice how my heart was beating harder than it normally should, but it was either that he ignored it or didn't notice, he didn't let go.

My arms that had hung limply at my sides hesitantly lifted up. It's been too long since someone has touched me like this. Too long since I let anyone touch me at all. My movements were unsure as I wrapped my arms around him. The moment I felt his hand stroke my hair in a - dare I say - loving way, I practically collapsed into his arms. My hands clenched the back of his jacket as I buried my face into his chest. "Why?..." I asked with a muffled, yet quiet, voice.

The Grimm's strokes faltered for a split second. He took a deep breath, "I don't know... It's just that the first time I saw you..." He trailed off as if he had suddenly gotten lost in thought.

"What?"

He snapped out of it, and instead of stroking my hair, he ran his fingers through it. I couldn't hold back the shiver that went through me at the feeling. I missed the feeling of my hair being touched and played with. "The first time I saw you, the thought of you being scary or a monster never crossed my mind. All I saw were your eyes, your hair... Everything. The first thing that I thought was that you were different and I liked it. I really liked it."

"B-But my eyes and hair are-"

"Nothing you, or what anyone else say will change my mind. I meant everything that I said."

" _Baka..._ (Idiot...)" I lift my head up in order to look up at him. I was almost taken aback once I realized how close our faces were. For now, I ignored it in order to meet his gaze. "You don't know anything about me."

"Then let me get to know you."

He said it so surely and so sincerely that I kinda wanted to cry. I refused my eyes to water again and instead sighed. "You're not gonna give up, are you?" He shook his head with a little smirk. I sighed, "I won't blame you if you run away one day." Before he could even try to deny that from ever happening, I slipped out of his hold and walked down the path to where we came from. "Let's go."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to our respective vehicles. Before we had driven off, I gave Nick my address just in case he lost me on the road.

Of course, I was the first to park my motorcycle by the sidewalk and hop off. I casually leaned on it as I watched Nick park his car behind me. When he got out and locked the doors, I made my way to the decent sized church. It wasn't too big or too small, even with the huge clock on the top in front of it.

Instead of going through the front doors of the church, I walked around it until I got to the back where a tall wooden fence was concealing a large backyard. All around were various flowers, but enough room for Luciel to run around and play in. It even had a clear view of the sky.

At the back of the church was a simple cobblestone path leading from the gate of the wooden fence to a door. Instead of it having a lock, it had a keypad just like my office door. I quickly tapped in the passcode before pressing my thumb on the screen. A beep and click of the door unlocking was the queue for him to open the door, holding it open for his guest.

Nick looked at the keypad in fascination, "Fancy." He commented before stepping inside. He was rather surprised to see that the interior looked like a normal house.

"Take off your shoes, please." I told him as I kicked off my own on the mat we stood on.

Once he had copied my actions, I lead him through the simple hallway before we entered the main area of the house. It was nothing too fancy. The living room was connected with the kitchen, which had a bar counter. There were three doorways - without the doors - two on either side of the kitchen and one that lead from the kitchen to the dining room.

In the living room there was just a couch, a coffee table on top of a rug, and a flat screen TV on the wall with game consoles on the shelf that came with it. From the living room, there was a hallway leading to my bedroom and the basement.

The thumping of little feet and meows were heard from said hallway. We both look over just in time to see the demonic cat charge out straight towards me. I barely managed to catch him and keep from stumbling back when he decided to pounce on me. He purred as he nuzzled my face, " _I missed you!_ "

"Missed you too." I scratched behind his ear and turned to the Grimm, "You remember Nick?"

Luciel lifts his head at the familiar name and looks at the man. Nick, having figured out that he can understand us, gave a small, awkward wave.

The two-tailed cat squirmed out of my hold and dropped down onto the floor. He trotted over to the man and sniffed at what he can reach, which were his legs. Nick silently watched, briefly looking up to raise an eyebrow at me.

After finishing his inspection, he nuzzled his legs as he walked around and between them. I nod in approval, "He likes you." I answered his silent question shortly before tossing my jacket on the arm rest of the couch and heading to the kitchen.

I grabbed my apron from where it hung by the fridge and slipped it on, tying the strings on the back. I quickly tied my hair into a messy bun with my usual long bangs hanging on the sides of my face.

I turned to exit the kitchen in order to go and ask Nick a question, but I stopped short when my eyes landed on him sitting on the bar stool, watching me as he leaned against his propped up hand. "...What would you like to eat?" I ask after a long moment.

He smiled at me, "Anything's fine. Whatever you prefer."

I thought for a moment before I went over to the fridge. "How about Jajangmyeon? Basically a Korean dish of noodles with black bean sauce." I heard him voice out that he was okay with it and went straight to work. I pulled out pork belly, daikon, and zucchini out of the fridge. The potatoes and onions I got from the pantry before washing my hands.

I heated up a wok and a pot with water in it as I diced up the pork belly before tossing it into the hot wok. As it cooked, occasionally moving it around, I chopped up all of the vegetables. Once the pork was cooked, I poured out the excess fat from the pan before I tossed in the daikon and stir fried it.

After that, I tossed in the rest of the vegetables for a little longer. I quickly grabbed vegetable oil and the black bean paste and proceeded to add the ingredients in before stirring it with a wooden spoon. I poured in the water before placing the lid on it and washing my hands. I added the Jajangmyeon noodles into the boiling water - they don't take long to cook.

"That smells amazing." I hear Nick say, "You're really good at cooking."

I blushed and quickly looked away from the bright smile he was sending me, "Y-You don't even know if you'll like it."

"I know I will!"

Instead of trying to make him think otherwise, I prepared the starch water. I sighed when I felt a certain furball rubbing against my legs, whining. "It'll be finished in a few minutes, be patient." I chided, dropping a small bit of the chopped raw pork belly I saved for him to keep his whining at bay.

As he ate the meat happily, I uncovered the wok and poured in some of the starch water before stirring. It thickened quickly. I alternated from regular water and starch water to get the right consistency, before finally turning off the stove and putting the lid back on.

I take out three ceramic bowls - one of them being smaller than the other two - and tongs to place the noodles into them. After that, I spooned on the black bean sauce. I thinly chopped up some zucchini to top each of them with before grabbing two pairs of chopsticks. I brought both bowls over to the bar counter, along with the utensils, and then went over to Luciel to give him his bowl and refill his bowl of silver vine sake. Yes, the damned cat can eat noodles, he's a Demon for Pete's sake.

I took off my apron and hung it back up before I went to the fridge, "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine." I nod and filled up two glasses of water and brought them back over to the bar counter.

I sat down on the bar stool in front of Nick. I briefly closed my eyes as I clapped my hands together, " _Itadakimasu_. (Thank you for the meal.)" I picked up my chopsticks and used them to mix the bean sauce with the noodles.

I enjoyed my meal, not bothering to look up to see Nick's reaction. Well, that was until he had confirmed that he liked it - no, loved it. Despite my cheeks burning a bright red, I was delighted to see his pleased expression as he ate.

* * *

 ** _So cuuute :3 Juno's past is slowly unraveling... Poor babu ;-; I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so sorry if it's a little abrupt._**

 ** _NEED 'EM REVIEWS._**

 ** _Love ya, babes._**


	12. X

_**A Fanfiction Inspired by Blue Exorcist.**_

 _ **I do not own Grimm.**_

 _ **I do own my OC.**_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

I fell on my bed face first with a long, and painful groan.

Life is just starting to get better and better - note the sarcasm - first there was a slightly horrifying homicide. Second, there was me slightly freaking out in the inside once I realized what the symbol branded on the victim's body was. Third, we find out that a suspect had been killed and was recorded confessing to kidnapping a little girl. And fourth, we find out that _Ryan_ was the Endezeichen Grimm, but he was Wesen. Plot twist of the century. I knew there was something wrong with that guy...

In other words, I'm exhausted from all of the running around.

Sighing, I rolled onto my back and allowed Luciel to climb on me, laying down on my stomach. I absentmindedly stroked his fur as I thought back to before it all happened. Specifically, when Nick had answered the question that I was so afraid of asking.

I never knew that something like that would happen. The way he held me was something that I knew wasn't normal between two friends. From what I've observed, friends don't hug each other as if they were going to disappear in their arms, and they most definitely don't run their fingers through each other hair... But what do I know? I've never had a friend.

I didn't bother to get up from the soft blankets to change out of my clothes. Instead, I closed my eyes and allowed myself, just this once, to imagine I was tucked into the warmth of the Grimm's embrace.

* * *

I heard my phone ring through the rock music I was playing. I had decided to go do a little training outside since it's been a while, and I never really had the chance because of work. So I had decided that I would wake up early, set up my dummy outside, grab my bamboo sword, and touch up my combat.

Sweaty and still pumped with energy, I shut off the iPod and pulled my phone out of my pocket as I used my discarded shirt to wipe the sweat off of my forehead. "Katsune."

" _Hey, Juno! It's Wu!_ "

I paused and narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular. He sounded like he was forcing himself to be cheerful. "...What happened?"

He sighed, " _Sorry to tell you this, but, Hank's in the hospital. Someone or maybe even more beat the crap out of him after breaking in._ "

"What?!" I shouted as I dropped my shirt and sprinted back inside my house. "Is he okay?"

Wu sounded almost startled by my reaction. " _Yeah, I heard that he'll be fine. Just need to rest._ "

"Thanks, bye." I said hastily as I pulled on a random red tank top and a grey jacket. Not bothering to zip it up or pull my hood on, I hastily told Luciel what happened before I went out to my motorcycle and started driving like a madman.

All the while, I felt the familiar rage pump through me. Whoever did this may or may not die by my hands if I found out who they are and where they are.

I hastily parked my bike and nearly made the nurse behind the desk scream when I demanded to know where Hank's room is. I tried to be as calm as I could, but I'm guessing the look on my face made me a bit scarier than I usually am... Oops.

This time though, I made sure to take a few calming breaths to temporarily ease away my anger. Negative energy in a hospital room is never a good thing. Remember, Hank is fine. He's alive.

I push the door open and my eyes instantly land on the unconscious form of my partner. I winced at the sight of his visible bruises and the bandages that wrapped around his torso... Even in his sleep he looked as if he were in pain. Are they giving him enough pain killers?

"Juno..." I finally realized the other person that was in the room. He was sitting in a chair beside Hank's bed, looking as if he had just woken up.

"Morning, Nick." I greeted as I shut the door behind me and went over to the only other chair in the room. I sighed and sunk back into the chair, staring at the man's unconscious form.

Nick shifted in his seat. "I never thought that Hank would get like this... Ever."

I nodded in agreement. Hank was strong, I can admit that, but seeing him beaten like this? It's a bit unsettling considering that he wasn't even able to shoot one of them. Did it really happen that fast? Something smells fishy...

"Hey, are you okay?" I jumped, snapping my head over to the Grimm who had a noticeably worried look. I then look down at my lap and pressed my lips into a thin line once I realized I was playing with the cloth wrapping around my sheathed sword.

I moved it away from my lap to lean it against my chair on the floor. I need to control myself. I'm no where near the people that hurt Hank, I don't even know where they are, yet I'm already so tempted to take my sword out. Instead, I began to mess with the ends of my sleeves in hopes of distracting myself. Okay, Juno, think about cake. An island full of cake. Do _not_ think about slicing the people who did this into cubes and burning them.

Once again, I jumped, but not because Nick spoke. Because he had, for some damn reason, placed his hands over mine. I look up and skillfully hid how taken aback I was by his reassuring smile. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine."

"I know, it's just..." I trailed off in a soft voice as my eyes drifted over to my sword.

He followed my gaze and gave my hands a squeeze as he sighed. "Yeah... Me too." He said as if he read my mind. "Let's just wait until he wakes up, okay?"

I nodded and didn't dare move my hand. They were just so warm and-

I mentally shook myself, knowing that this wasn't the time to think weird thoughts right now. I look up at Nick to find him watching Hank again, eyeing the machines at his bedside. My brows furrow once I realized how Nick looked.

He may have looked decent to everyone else, but to me there was just something... wrong. Something very wrong. Hell, his eyes don't look as bright like they always do. "Nick... What's wrong?"

Nick looked at me, surprised. He wasn't expecting the question, that's for sure, but all he did was shake his head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I gave him a look that clearly showed that I didn't believe him. "Really, I am!" Such bullshit. He may be a great liar, but this time I knew that something had happened.

Sighing for what had felt like the millionth time since I had gotten to the hospital, I decided to let it go. But I wasn't going to let go the fact that Nick is troubled... I'm not exactly the type to comfort, but... Fuck it.

I swallowed thickly and looked straight ahead so that I wouldn't have to look at the man. "Y-Y'know... If you need anything. _Anything_ at all..." I pulled my hand away so I could hold his sleeve between my fingers. I would have placed my hand over his, but I'm sure I would have started steaming from my ears. "You can come to my place, okay?"

The room was then submerged into a tense silence and I fidgeted in my seat. Why isn't he saying anything? Did I step over the line or something?

"Juno... I-"

My head snaps over to Hank the second I heard a quiet groan escape him as he struggled to open his eyes. The both of us get up from our seats in order to stand at his bedside, our conversation forgotten for now. "How long you been there?..." He asks weakly.

Nick slid his hands into his pockets, "Long enough to get really pissed." I silently agreed with a nod, "Who did this to you?"

"Didn't get much of a look." His voice wavers slightly, "It happened so fast... I could have been killed. I kind of let my guard down..."

Nick and I pulled up our chairs so we were once again sitting, but at his bedside. "What were you doing?" He asked.

"Calling you."

"About what?"

"You're not going to believe who stopped by last night to see me." He grunted in pain, "Adalind."

That name again... "Adalind? She's here?" The Grimm tensed.

"Oh, yeah."

"Are you two talking about Adalind Shade?" I ask as they both turn to me, "From what I gathered, you guys hate her guts."

They both look at each other for a moment. Nick sighed and turns to me properly, "Adalind tried to kill my aunt and Hank, _and_ was the one to put Juliette in a coma. She's a Hexenbiest, well... _Was_."

I blinked for a long moment before paling slightly. "You... Did you?... Oh, Nick, you poor bastard, you took away her _powers_?" I asked incredulously, "This is bad news bears... Hexenbiests are a bitch to deal with, especially ones who want revenge."

"I had no choice. It was the only way to save Hank." He stated, seeming to be slightly unnerved by my reaction. "But who's to say that she did _this_ as revenge? She already got Juliette and took away her memories of me, I'd say that's enough revenge."

"You're right." Hank cuts in, "It's for something else. She thinks you had something to do with her mother's death." I saw something click in Nick's eyes. "You didn't, did you?"

He looked at his partner before averting his eyes. "It wasn't me, Hank."

"But you know who did it."

The Grimm nods, "Yeah."

"And you're not gonna tell me."

"Or me." I add.

He glanced at the both of us before settling his eyes on Hank, "I'll tell you what I think. I think Adalind had something to do with you getting beat up."

Confusion was clear on his face, "Why?"

"I have something that she wants. And this..." He motions to his beat body, "This gets you out of the way."

"I'm gonna find her." Nick stands up.

"No." I shook my head as I followed him, picking up my concealed sword. " _We_ are going to find her."

"Juno-"

"I don't give a flying fuck, Bright Eyes!" I threw my hands up in exasperation once I recognized the tone in his voice, "I already have a bone to pick with Schade after I heard what she did to you guys! Besides, she won't expect me. None of them will." I said before heading to the door. "Get better, Hank."

I heard Nick sigh loudly as he followed me out of the room. "Seriously Juno, you don't need to help. It's dangerous and it's between Adalind and I."

I stopped in my tracks and spin around to look at the Grimm properly. He looked rather nervous and by the look in his eyes... I guess it's because of me coming along. Does he think I'll fuck up or something? "You don't need to worry," I attempted to say soothingly. "I've exorcised _Demons_ , been hunted by _Demons_ , fought _Wesen_ , and I can defend myself. I won't let Adalind get away with what she did. She hurt you guys." _Especially you._ A part of me wanted to add.

Nick stared at me for what felt like forever before he finally shook his head, "Even if I tried to stop you, you would have still helped, huh?" I nod and continued my way towards the exit of the hospital. "I do have one question though..." He said as he falls in step with me.

I hummed in acknowledgement. "Did you just call me 'Bright Eyes' back there?" My steps faltered, almost causing me to trip, but I quickly regained balance. "What's that suppose to mean?"

I swallowed thickly as heat crawled up to my face. I felt myself get light headed for only a second as my heart suddenly pounded against my rib cage. Gathering up my courage, I chanced a glance at the man from the corner of my eye... Which I instantly regret.

He was looking right back at me with an amused smirk on his face. Embarrassment flooded through me as I quickly averted my gaze. Once I realized my face was an unnatural bright red, I pulled my hood up in an attempt to hide it, "Shut up..." I muttered.

All he did was chuckle deeply at my reaction.

* * *

Bright Eyes... He liked it. No, he _really_ liked it. Maybe a little _too_ much.

Of course, he didn't understand why he was given this nickname so suddenly, but honestly he couldn't care less at the moment. Instead, he took said moment to relish in the fact that the man had given him a name that was meant for him and only him. Well, at least he hoped it was only for him.

Speaking of men, he couldn't help but wonder how the hell he didn't notice that Juno wasn't a woman. After he had bluntly told him and Hank what genitalia he had during the whole Monroe-being-targeted-for-being-a-Grimm's-friend ordeal, his masculinity became painfully obvious.

Although his face was feminine, if you looked carefully, it had that hint of masculinity. Most importantly was his flat chest. A chest that was much too flat to be a woman's. He would list off more observations, but that would take too long. After realizing these things, he just wanted to slam his head into a wall until there was no wall at all.

Hank and Nick apologized for their mistake and he had just waved it off with a shrug and an "It's fine." He can only assume that he was use to the whole thing.

The Grimm sighed, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as he stared at the red light. He took a glance at his rear view mirror to see Juno just behind his car. The Exorcist had his helmet on and had one foot planted on the ground as to not fall over along with the motorcycle.

His motorcycle was a beauty. It was a simple black motorcycle, the entire thing so clean and taken care of that you can probably see your reflection off of it. _But not as beautiful as Juno. He's like an angel in disguise. Maybe even-_

He abruptly stopped his persistent drumming of his steering wheel in order to look down at his hands in bewilderment. He tried his best to control his now erratic heart and breathing. He didn't mean to say that and he didn't want to say that. Yes, it was said in his mind, but he had still said it.

Nick felt his own forehead with his hand in a poor attempt to see if he was having a fever, because he knows his heart shouldn't be beating this fast, or his stomach feeling as it would during a drop on a roller coaster. But somewhere deep in him, he knew that thinking about Juno and reacting this way from these thoughts was not some type of illness.

* * *

"We just saw Hank." Nick said as we entered our captain's office.

He turns to us. "Yeah, I read the report. How's he doing?"

"Not great. They beat the crap out of him." The Grimm said in obvious irritation as we approached him.

"Any leads?"

"Yeah, one. Just before the attack, Adalind Schade was at his house."

"They use to be involved right?"

"It didn't end well."

He nods before asking curiously, "Did we ever tie her to her mother's death?"

Nick shook his head. "We didn't know where she was until now."

"I think it's about time we did. Juno, is there any way you can track her down?"

I shook my head as I tapped on my phone with both of my thumbs. "Not really. I would need an old phone of her's or some type of electronic she owned to find an exact location, otherwise I can't do much other than find where she's last been at."

Renard sighed, "Alright. Do whatever it takes to find her."

We both nod and leave. As we were making our way to our desks, Wu approached us, "Hey! You two see Hank?"

"Yeah. And we know who's responsible." Nick said as I sat on my seat to take out my laptop.

"Hope you got a name."

"Adalind Schade. She's somewhere in Portland. Check all hotels, train, airline, bus schedules over the last week. And there's a picture of her on file. This has priority. Juno, you do the same thing just in case they miss something."

"Yeah, I'll get everyone up to speed." Wu said before he left, while I just nod and got to work immediately. Nick's phone rings and he answers it.

As I was typing and clicking away, I couldn't help but wonder why Nick was sounding more and more worried. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was saying, but once he was finished with the call, I shut my laptop closed and looked at him.

He was staring at his phone with a troubled look, though he did meet my gaze once he realized that I was still there. I rose an eyebrow, clearly showing that he was going to tell me what happened whether he liked it or not.

Nick sighed and shook his head. "We gotta go. Juliette might be in trouble."

I didn't hesitate to place my laptop in my backpack and follow after him as he called Juliette. He cursed after a minute, "She's not answering."

His steps sped up into a jog once we got outside. He told me to go into his car instead of following him considering the fact I had no idea where his house is. The whole entire drive, he was fidgeting and trying his best to keep a straight face. It was only when I gently grabbed the sleeve of his jacket did he break his poker face and allowed a deep frown to show.

Yes, I was worried about Juliette, but I was more worried about Nick. When he was worried about something, he usually buries it somewhere deep within him - or like when Monroe was going to get killed - he replaces the worry with anger.

Seeing the usually calm and collected Nick _expressing_ how concerned he was? That was something new to me, but it was understandable. I would probably be the same if it was a loved one of mine. But oddly, his reaction rubs me the wrong way... Strange.

It felt like it had only been a few seconds before we arrived at his house. He haphazardly parked his car before he practically shot out of it. Sighing, I followed after him and entered his home after he unlocked it.

As he called out Juliette's name, I decided to silently look around the house in case of an intruder. As I did so, I admired the house itself. It was cozy and much bigger than mine, aside from the church connected to it. I found myself in the living room as Nick checked upstairs, blinking when I saw a pillow and a blanket from a bed on the couch. Does Nick sleep there?

Pressing my lips into a thin line, I scanned the area for anything strange. My eyes caught the sight of a framed photo on a small table of both Nick and Juliette. I paused for a long minute, staring at the picture. It made me feel... as if I didn't want Juliette to be in Nick's loving hold. I wanted someone else there.

I sighed and decide to ignore my weird thoughts to continue looking around. If only Luciel was here, he would be able to sniff out an intruder.

A shout suddenly cut through the tense silence, causing me to jump and nearly knock over the picture I was previously staring at. I pulled out my gun as I rushed to where it came from, immediately pointing it at the person in the room from the doorway.

"Jesus Christ, I said, it's me! Don't shoot!"

I lower my gun as annoyance creeps up to me. "One day, I really will shoot you and I won't feel bad." I growled out as the man sighed in relief. I silently noted that Nick was at the other door way, pocketing his gun.

Deciding to keep mine out, just in case I do end up shooting something, I announce, "I'm raiding your fridge." Before I did just that. To be honest, I don't care if I'm being rude. I was still angry that Hank got his ass kicked and now I'm highly irritated that Monroe scared the shit out of me. So at this moment, I could really use a drink. I looked in the freezer, and lucky me found a bottle of vodka. Vanilla flavored, nice.

I grabbed a shot glass from the cabinet after going through a few of them. I poured one for myself and tossed it back, not flinching once as it burned my throat. During the few years after the geezer died, I guess you can say that I've had my fair share of experience with alcohol. Strangely enough, it takes quite a lot to get me even the slightest bit drunk.

"Are we too late?" Monroe asked as I filled up another shot.

"I don't know. She's not here." Nick said.

"Well, nothing seems broken."

"What are you doing here?" The Grimm finally asked the universal question.

"You told me about Adalind, I figured I'd better just get over here, you know, to be safe. Did you try calling her?"

"She didn't answer."

"Well, try her again."

He did just that, but once again, she didn't answer it. Abandoning the full shot glass, I downed the rest of the bottle in one go.

"Slow down, man! Are you even suppose to be drinking during the job?"

I look up from the empty bottle, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "No. I rather not punch a hole in Nick's wall..."

"Drinking?" My partner appeared at the doorway with Monroe after pacing out in the dining room when Juliette didn't answer. He looked at me with wide eyes once he saw what was in my hands, "Juno- What are you-"

"I have a high tolerance for it." I told him calmly as I threw out the bottle. "Let's get back to the precinct."

Nick stared at me a little longer before sighing, walking over to the counter, and drinking the shot of vodka that I had abandoned.

* * *

 _ **Huehuehue, Juno loves Nick's eyes~ e3e**_

 _ **HEY I JUST REALIZED THAT LUFFY'S BIRTHDAY IS ON CINCO DE MAYO AND I'M LAUGHING MY ASS OFF.**_

 _ **AY, NEED 'EM REVIEWS... CUZ YOU KNOW. REVIEWS ARE GREAT.**_

 _ **Love ya, babes.**_


	13. XI

**Okay, little warning here. In this chapter, I both went over past episodes and a bit of the wiki to make sure things made sense, so I apologize in advance if it doesn't to you, if I missed something, or you're just confused.**

 _ **A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist.**_

 _ **I do not own Grimm.**_

 _ **I do own my OC.**_

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

"Still can't believe that you drank half a bottle of vodka... I shouldn't have let you drive, let alone come back to the precinct with me."

For the thousandth time, I rolled my eyes. "If you're so worried about the alcohol getting to me, then I'll tell you that my body burns off most of it due to it's heat."

"Another thing to add onto the unique things about you."

"More like weird things..." I muttered more to myself as Wu approached us with a file in his hand. He explained how Adalind arrived on a plane from Vienna - lucky bastard - but there was nothing that showed that she rented a car, which meant someone may have picked her up, and there was no hotel or motel room signed under her name. In other words, she may have been in someone else's.

"Alright. Juno, I want you to triangulate Juliette's phone. You can do it quickly, right?" Nick asked.

I already had my laptop out and ready to use by the time he finished, "Let's just say that you're lucky to have me. Number?"

He wrote it out for me just before Captain Renard called for him to go into his office. I took a quick glance at Nick's retreating back, before turning back to the screen.

"You're really good at that... Why aren't you part of the tech team?" Wu asked as he watched me type in an impressive speed.

"Too boring." I said shortly before clicking the enter button. I glared suspiciously at the blinking red dot on the map. Shutting my laptop, I picked it up and carried it to the captain's office. I knock on the door and got my okay to enter.

I look at the two seated occupants of the room. "I got it. Portland Java."

"Who we tracking?" Renard questioned.

"Juliette." Nick replied. "Adalind knows her, and if she went after Hank..." He trailed off.

Renard nods his head, leaning back in his seat. He looks at my partner, "Call her."

I sighed silently as I leaned against the wall, watching him take out his phone to call Juliette once again. Though, I was pleasantly surprised when the Grimm breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, there you are..." A few seconds of silence. "I'm sorry, I was... worried. Are you alright?" Pause. "Are you alone?" ... "Who?" ... "Is it Adalind?"

Nick then looked at me almost nervously. I gave him a reassuring nod. Whatever it was, Juliette was getting annoyed. I would too if someone was asking who I was with. "No, I know. I was just trying to get a hold of her. I thought maybe she contacted you. I heard she was in Portland?" ... "Fine, _Adalind_. You?"

Renard made a motion to me and I nodded, leaving the office to get Wu and tell him to get some officers in cars. And soon enough, I was taking a ride with Nick to Portland Java with sirens blaring in front of us.

"...Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

I winced the moment I stepped inside and saw Juliette and Nick having a stare down as Wu cuffed Adalind. Okay, I'm going to slooowwwly back away now... Then leave the shop and-

"Why is she being arrested?" Juliette caught up with me. Damn.

"She's a suspect in her mother's murder." Phew, she's talking to Nick.

"You think she killed her own mother?" She narrowed her eyes at him as I leaned against the wall of the little cafe away from them, but in hearing range.

"I think she needs to answer some questions." He tells her as if it were obvious.

"Nick, she was in Europe when her mother was killed. And you used me." Ugh, she's right.

"I didn't use you. Juliette, I was worried about you!"

"Why don't you stop?" She spun around to look at me. "Juno, do you really believe this?"

Oh God, I'm facing the wrath of a female, okay... Choose your words wisely, Juno. I open my mouth to speak, but... Nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her my reasons of letting this arrest happen. No matter what I say, she won't believe me.

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration when she gave me a hurt and angry look before rushing back inside the cafe. She's mad. Really mad.

* * *

"That didn't go so well." Was the first thing Nick said as he entered the room behind the one-way mirror.

"Well, sounds like she can prove where she was when her mother was killed."

"Well, that doesn't mean she wasn't involved." The Grimm argued, "She could have hired it done. Just like with Hank."

"What about this key that she mentioned?" Now that he mentions it, I'm curious as well. "Mean anything to you?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Nick, if you're involved in anything..."

"She's a lawyer, I don't know what the hell she's talking about."

"Let me talk to her."

They both turn towards me, surprised. Renard glanced at Adalind through the one-way mirror before raising an eyebrow at me. "You sure?"

I shrugged. "She won't confess, but I can get a reaction from her."

He sighed, "Go for it."

I nod, taking off my clothed sword and backpack, leaning them against the wall. I point at them and look at Nick, "Don't let anyone touch." Before leaving the room.

On my way there, I took a couple of calming breathes. If I didn't keep myself collected, then I might explode at the sight of the woman.

I didn't hesitate when I twisted the knob and entered the interrogation room, closing the door behind me. The blonde woman looked up from where she sat and smiled at me, though she eyed my hair and eyes. "Hello."

I nodded in greeting and made my way over to the chair across from her and sat down in it. I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back in my seat. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Schade..."

Smile still glued to her face, "Pleasure to meet you too. Considering the circumstances." She folds her hands on top of the table. "Are you going to ask me questions too? Like where I was? When I was there? Why I was there?"

I shook my head. "No..." I tilt my head to the side as I stared at her. Her hair was almost identical to her mother's, a pale blonde. Their façade as well. They constantly have it risen for all to see.

Of course, I'm not naive enough to believe that smile on her face is real. You know how people say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul? Of course you have, but like most windows, they have curtains. I guess I'll have to open her's.

Escaping my inner thoughts, I silently watch her fidget under my gaze. I've interrogated people before - or more like Demons - and I tend to get a sense of pleasure seeing them squirm in discomfort under my gaze. The bad ones of course. I guess it's the blood I share in my veins causing it. "Have you ever wondered... Why people do what they do?" I suddenly ask. "Simple things like a mailman or cashier... Maybe bigger things like robbery or even murder."

She looks at me strangely and shakes her head, "If you're trying to get me to admit that I killed my mother, I'm sorry, but you found the wrong person. I was in Vienna while she was killed-"

"I know." I cut her off. "It's just that, people have reasons, y'know? Working to keep up with rent... Robbing a convenience store to support the family... Murdering for vengeance... There can be both good and bad reasons for doing what people do. So tell me, _Ms. Schade_... Why did you come back to Portland other than to possibly visit your mother's grave?"

"Nothing. Why, do you think I'm up to something?" She asks in confusion.

"Of course I do. Please don't take me as an idiot." I uncrossed my arms to rest them on top of the table. "I'm not going to say that you killed your mother, or anything like that."

"Say, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

I mentally scoffed at her attempt to change the subject. "Maybe. After all, your mother tried to seduce my father. It was really a surprise when I saw her dead body, covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises... Lying there in her own blood. Glass everywhere, furniture destroyed... Her eyes, wide open. Bluish-green eyes just like your's. You can tell that the moment her life was taken away, she was terrified."

The smile on her face struggled to stay as her locked fingers on the table tightened every so slightly. "I don't really appreciate you-"

"I heard something got taken from you." I announce in interest, eyeing her tense form. "Not sure what, but... It's _really_ important to the family, isn't it? I wonder how your mother felt... Her parting gift... The very last time you saw her, let alone speak with her."

Her smile dropped.

"You poor, poor thing." I whispered unsympathetically. "Must've been hard, hm? You leave to a beautiful place like Vienna, enjoying your time there while your mother was being killed... And when did you find out she died exactly?"

"A few days after." She grits out in her best neutral voice.

"I see, and when you came back to Portland, the first thing you did was visit Hank?"

"Oh, yes." A grin immediately popped up, "I missed him. Me and him use to date."

I shook my head in confusion, "But I'm sure that the second you got here, you would have visited your mother's grave."

"I arrived here during the night, the cemetery wasn't open."

"Of course, I almost forgot, but why visit Hank when he clearly despises you?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to say hi. Like I said, I really missed him."

"Yes, and that makes me wonder, why does he despise you?"

"We didn't agree with some things."

"I don't believe you."

"Then what does this have to do with the murder of my mother?"

"It doesn't." I stated bluntly. "It has to do with you. Like I said, I'm not an idiot. I'm not a cop that just asks simple questions. I can see something in you that no one else can." I leaned a bit closer, locking my eyes with her's. "I can see what you hide behind that _thing_ you call a smile."

* * *

Both Renard and Nick leaned closer to the glass in anticipation. When Juno first came in, they both looked at each other. The atmosphere had been tense, especially since the Exorcist barely spoke a word and did a lot of observing.

It wasn't until he started detailing her mother's dead body, did they realize what he was doing after the slightly random questions before that. He wasn't _just_ trying to get answers from her, but was trying to get through her psychologically. The reaction was immediate, they clearly saw her fidgeting and the moment her smile dropped...

"He's getting to her. I'm not sure how, but-" Renard cuts himself off when Juno asked her about Hank, then leading it up to this very moment.

"The _thing_ you used around Hank when the both of you were dating. Even Nick when he was just in here. Your mother as well. I wonder if you even cried when you heard about her death."

"I was angry." She states.

"Oh? Finally starting to share your feelings now? Anger usually leads to very bad things, like vengeance... Perhaps you wanted to avenge her? To who you thought killed her?"

She stayed silent, her gaze unwavering from his.

"You must still be bottling it up inside... All of that anger. Hate. It all just wants to explode. Though, things don't add up. The day after you arrived, you had plenty of time to visit your mother's grave, yet there was no sight of you anywhere near the cemetery where she lies. Trust me, I've checked many, many times."

A frown tugged on her lips as Nick shook his head in amazement. Yes, it's strange hearing Juno talk this much, but he was enjoying this side of him too much to take note of it. He was good. Dangerously good.

"I was visiting my friend, Juliette."

"But wasn't the whole purpose of coming to Portland is to visit her grave? I find it rather pointless to come here to talk to some friends if that was it. Especially if you were having a nice, hot cup of coffee, chatting away for so long, that visiting hours come to an end for the day."

She placed her hands on her lap. "I lost track of time."

"Lost track of time?" He repeated, "How could you when you're mourning your mother's death, and have yet to visit her? I find that confusing."

Adalind remained silent, though she started to glance around the room as if she were avoiding something. That was until her gaze was finally pulled back to meet Juno's once again. If it was possible, her body got even more tense.

"Or maybe you didn't come here to visit her grave. Maybe you had a chat with Juliette to get some type of information. That's very low... Chatting it up with a so-called friend just to get information you want as your mother's body is slowly rotting several feet under-"

"Stop talking about her!" She finally snapped. "And stop staring at me!"

"Why should I? Does it bother you?"

"Yes!"

"I don't care." He said in a highly amused tone. "Your eyes really do look like her's. Well, if they weren't drained away with life, that is." He leaned back in his seat once again, watching her figure relax. "Everyone else out there may be completely oblivious, thinking you're innocent once you give them the proof and walk out of here. But just know... That I _know_. I know what you've done and will do. It's just like I said, I see the things behind that thing you call a smile... And now..." He stands up from his seat, "Your eyes." He leaves the room.

The second the door closes, Adalind immediately relaxes, nearly sinking back into her seat in pure and utter relief. She tried to keep her shaky breathes at bay as she set her hands back onto the table, watching them shake for a while before trying to collect herself.

Juno walks back inside the room we both were in and immediately turned his gaze to Adalind. Almost instantly, she tensed and looked around the room. "Hm... Did I overdo it?" He muttered to himself, tilting his head to the side rather... cutely in Nick's opinion.

"A little, but it was necessary." Renard answered him. "You did a great job. You may be right about her up to something, but we don't have the proof." He then walked out of the room, most likely heading to his office.

The Exorcist turned his gaze away from Adalind to look at Nick, who had been watching him for a while. He again tilted his head slightly, "Hm?..."

He seemed to have snapped out of it and shook his head. "Nothing, sorry." With a light red staining his cheeks, he made his way towards the door.

Juno followed after him and took a hold of his sleeve, stopping him from opening the door. Nick turned and looked down at him, "Yeah?"

His multi-colored eyes scanned over his face curiously before he reached up with his free hand to poke his cheek. "You look better when you smile." He told him before letting go and leaving the room with his things in his hands.

The only thing Nick could do was watch him leave with almost comically wide eyes and heat creeping up to his face.

 _There's definitely something wrong with me._

* * *

 ** _Again, I'm sorry if the little interrogation scene didn't make sense, missed some parts, or it just confused you._ _There is a reason why I did it, and the reason will come in the future._ _If you have any questions, ask me and I'll answer them in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Even though I've just started this story recently, and I don't have that many followers compared to other people, I appreciate those who have stayed with me this far along. So thank you! :D_**

 ** _Oh, and a little teaser for next chapter - Prepare for the feels._**

 **Juno: Oh God, what are you planning now?**

 **Pommy: Nothing~**

 **?: Fufufu, little Juno is scared? How amusing.**

 **Pommy: HEY! You're not suppose to be in the fanfic yet! GET OUT!**

 **?: Boo... You're no fun, my dear writer.**

 ** _NEED 'EM REVIEWS._**

 ** _Love ya, babes._**

 ** _P.S. I have a question... Should I add a lil'... sexy time in the future? Huehuehue..._**


	14. XII

**WARNING : Google Translate has been used since I don't speak Japanese, but phrases (specifically curses) should be accurate after specifically searching them. :D**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **XII**

* * *

I silently watch Nick go through his closet which was full of weapons passed down by his many, many ancestors. It was just like Monroe had said a little while ago, it's too late to be careful now.

The Blutbad had informed us that the ones who attacked Hank were Wesen, specifically Hundjägers. I've had my fair share of them years ago, but they weren't the... smartest. They tend to resort to violence rather than common sense, but at the end of the day they're powerful. Especially in packs.

"Alright, let's go Juno."

I nod and got up from where I sat at his desk and followed him out. We got back to his car, and as he drove to the hotel, I eyed his weapon. It was a kanabo, a more modern looking Grimm weapon.

Turning away from it, I pull my hair into a low ponytail and pull my hood up, concealing my hair - other than my bangs - from view. Hair slapping onto my face while fighting is something that I don't particularly enjoy.

I sigh as I look out the window, cars flying by with their headlights on. Monroe was waiting for us back at the hotel Adalind was staying at, where the Hundjägers were at. The plan was to make them follow him out of the hotel room and into a secluded area where we can deal with them. Admittedly though, I'm kinda nervous. Not only because Hundjägers are a pain in the ass to deal with, but I have a feeling that something's going to happen. I'm probably just overthinking things, I mean, we're gonna end up killing these guys.

I internally shiver at the thought. Killing isn't my thing. A person, Wesen, doesn't matter. They all have souls, and taking that away so easily freaks me out a bit. Of course, there's only one certain someone that I wouldn't mind killing. Hell, I would probably be happy if I did. And that bastard is none other than-

"C'mon, Juno. Monroe's waiting for us."

I blinked, realizing that we had finally arrived. I nod and hop out, following him to where ever the hell we're going. It was by the hotel, that's as far as I know, but why the hell would a hotel have trailers with tables near it? Is this some type of food truck joint?

I sag in relief when I catch Monroe approaching us. "Nick? Juno?"

"How many of them?" The Grimm asks, the both of us stopping in front of him.

"There's definitely four."

"Did they believe you?"

"Not a chance." He shook his head. "And they're coming, so what do you want to do? You want to arrest 'em or what?"

"Or what." Nick and I said in unison, my hand reaching back to grasp my sleeved sword in anticipation.

Monroe looked at us sort of wide-eyed before nodding his head, "Okay, then." We heard footsteps approaching and we nod at each other. The Blutbad goes to where they're coming from as Nick and I hid in separate places. I took off my concealed sword in preparation.

"Who are you?" An accented voice asks.

"I'm the guy looking for Leroy, man! He owes me money! You don't remember?" I watch a group of four follow Monroe as he walks away from them. "I knocked on your door, like, twice in the last fifteen-"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, easy there, bub. No need to get all huffy and puffy with me."

"Kill him." A woman commanded.

"Well, isn't that just like the Verrat?" Nick came out of his hiding spot, and I followed after him. "One answer for every question. Now I have a question for you..." He lifts up his bat. "Which one of you beat up our partner?"

One by one, they each woged, growling at my partner specifically. "The Grimm..." One of them snarled.

Nick didn't hesitate to charge at them, as they did with him. He jumped over the table, simultaneously kicking one while hitting another with his kanabo and then hitting the one he kicked again. He swiftly moved to the woman standing on the table and swiped her feet with the bat, and slamming it onto her chest after.

Another made to run for it, but Monroe brought an arm up, slamming him onto the ground. I notice from the corner of my eye that one of the Hundjägers was standing back up. I guess Nick didn't swing hard enough.

They noticed that I was there with them and came after me with a new found burst of adrenaline. I ducked away from a swipe aimed at me and blocked another. I winced when he sent a kick into my side, flinging me onto the ground like a rag doll.

"Juno!"

I scrambled back onto my feet and ducked away from another swipe. "Shut up, I got it!" Okay, now I'm starting to get annoyed. I blocked another hit before I slammed my foot into his stomach, he doubled over before I slammed my make-shift staff onto his head.

He stumbled back and shook his head roughly. I pressed my lips into a thin line as I watched him regain his grasp with reality. He's stronger than I thought he was, I guess I'll have to kick his ass ten times harder than I originally planned.

The Hundjäger once again came after me, aiming random hits at me. I was either blocking, dodging, or taking them head on. He was clearly getting frustrated that I hadn't gone down yet and ended up swiping his claws at me in an ungodly speed.

I cursed when my sword was thrown out of my hands, and both my jacket and shirt were ripped into shreds. Why they were ripped into shreds instead of just being torn? Because the damn bastard didn't stop clawing at me like a damn cat.

Now I was the one being frustrated, and lucky for him, I can still fight. Blocking a kick with my forearm, I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over for the second time and I slammed my elbow into his back before grabbing his head and slamming it onto my knee before he fell.

Weakly, he rolled onto his back to stare up at me with wide eyes full of fear. "G-...Grimm..." He stilled, his face returning to normal.

I pant from exhaustion and pain as I knelt down to grab what I can, a wallet, I.D., anything, but strangely enough, he didn't have any. "Not surprised... They're Verrat after all." I said to myself and looked up from where I was. On the table, the woman was dead with her neck torn out. Damn, did one of her own do that? Hold on... "Hey, where's Monroe?"

"Ju-"

"Gross, there's blood everywhere..."

"Juno."

"Huh?" I look up from the pool of blood forming under the guy I just fought with, stepping away from it. My eyebrows furrow in confusion when I find him staring at something behind me with wide eyes. "What?"

He didn't say anything, or even look away, he just pointed at whatever he was looking at.

Still confused, I slowly followed his gaze and my eyes widen. I quickly looked down at myself to see that I was pretty much half naked, before I looked over at the ground where my jacket and shirt had been torn to near shreds. They must have fallen off of me when I was finishing off the Hundjäger, but that's not the problem now...

He saw my tail.

He's looking at my tail.

My fucking tail. That's fucking moving.

I grabbed my white; fur-tufted tail and stuffed it into the back of my pants as I frantically said, "I-It's nothing. T-Totally nothing. D-Don't worry about it! H-Hey, it's getting late a-and we just killed people, we should really go now-"

"You... have a tail."

"Uh... N-No I don't!" I took a step back when he began to approach me, and then another when he didn't stop. "Y-You're seeing things! A-All of this Grimm stuff is getting to your h-head."

Nick didn't stop coming towards me, even when my back hit the metal of one of the trailers. Oh God... He knows. He knows. He knows, he knows, he knows...

He's going to leave me.

 _He's going to hate me._

I felt myself slide down until I was sitting on the damp concrete, violently shaking as these thoughts ran through my mind. I wrap my arms around my knees and pull them to my chest as I buried my face into them. "I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry..." I whispered, shaking my head. He's going to leave, all of them will leave and it'll be all _his_ fault! I'll be alone again because of _him_! "God damn it!..."

Before I knew it, I felt the familiar burning sensation on my head, and my other strange features becoming even more strange. My already slightly pointed ears becoming long and elf-like, and my prominent canine teeth becoming more visible and more like fangs. The most I felt were the black goat-like horns emerging from my head and curling at the sides of it, and black veins appearing all over my body where my normal veins are usually hidden underneath my skin.

I almost wanted to burst into tears when my tail began to hurt from being sat on. I ended up allowing it to come out of my pants and limply wag on the ground. "P-Please... D-Don't look at me... P-Please..." I weakly say as my now sharp nails dug into my arms.

I flinch the second I felt his fingers touch my hair and I shook my head to get rid of them. Stubbornly, he did it again. This time, I didn't stop him. My body was completely frozen and tense as he brushed his fingers over one of my horns before gliding them down to my pony tail. He gently pulls off the hair tie before running his fingers through my hair.

Both puzzled and scared, I hesitantly lift my head up to look at the Grimm. He was kneeling down in front of me, his hand still in my hair, and the moment our eyes met he sucked in a breath. I'm not surprised. If possible, my eyes are even scarier. My pupils were now slit and were ringed with a thin line of red and dark blue.

He manages to drag his eyes away from mine to admire the piece of hair he had gathered into one hand. It was still the same snow white, but it now had a gold ombre. Not a blonde or brown type of gold, literal gold. It was like pure gold in hair form.

Nick shook his head in astonishment before he looks back at me again, "Are you... Wesen?"

I bit my lip, shutting my eyes tightly, and shook my head. "Then..." I felt his hand resume to running through my long hair. "What are you?"

"I-I..." I couldn't say it. If I did, then he really will leave.

"Juno, look at me." I shook my head again, this time a bit more frantically. " _Please_."

Oh no, it's like he's begging me to. I didn't want to, I really didn't, but something in me screamed to man up and fucking do it. So, I open my eyes and looked back into those beautiful emerald ones. Beautiful emerald eyes, pleading to answer him. "I..." I look from my black-veined arms, then back to him. "I-I had no idea... No idea why I could see these strange creatures when no one else can... _A-And_ understand them. I-I told my dad, and he told me that they were Demons. I-I asked him to train me to become an Exorcist, a-and he agreed. B-But the whole time... T-The whole entire time h-he kept a secret from me. U-Until seconds before he died. T-That I'm the son... I-I'm the son of a Demon and a human." I move my gaze to my abandoned sword, "H-He kept that sword locked up. _Kurikara_ , it's called. A-And that night, he gave it to me.

"H-He told me that it sealed my Demonic powers and to never open it... B-But I had to open it. I-I had to open it to try to save his life, but it was too late..." I sniffled, "H-He died... T-The only one w-who actually wanted me. He's gone." The movement in my hair came to a complete stop long before I finished talking. It was too silent for my liking, and it unnerved me.

A gasp left me the moment I was pulled into protective arms and was sat on something warm... Was I sitting on his lap? Wait, is he hugging me? My bottom lip trembled as the movement began once again. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be running, damn it..."

"Why should I?"

"Because of what I am, Nick!..."

He adjusted me so we were looking at each other, but he didn't let go of me. "Juno, I don't give two shits that you're a Demon. I'm not one of those people that are scared of you, or don't want to be with you. I'm staying. I'm not running away. Not after the stuff we've been through so far. It would be too hard to let you go, hell I don't think I would be able to let you go at all..." He poured out.

I looked up at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates, completely shocked. This man amazes me each time he opens his mouth. "Why?..." It was strange, hearing that someone doesn't want to let me go. Even more strange when he's merely just a... friend. But... It makes me so happy. I feel so, so happy.

"I don't know it's just..." The Grimm brings up his other hand and cups my cheek. Oh no... My heart's doing that weird fast beating and my stomach feels like it's in knots again... "For some reason, you're special to me." He confesses. "Everything about you, even you being a Demon, is so... incredible."

"I-I... I don't believe you..." I look away from him, making no move to remove his hand.

"One day you'll believe me." He said, pulling me back into his embrace.

Instinctively, I nuzzled into the hand that was stroking my hair. This is all so weird. Too weird. Do friends really do this? Do they hug and touch each other like this? Monroe and I don't, I would never think of us ever doing that, but with Nick... Each day that passes, the urge for me to touch him and for him to touch me gets stronger and stronger. " _Baka_ (Idiot) Bright Eyes..." I felt him pull me closer.

We sat like that for a little while, enjoying the cool night air, and the chirping of crickets hidden from view. And ever so slowly, I turned back to normal as my tail continued to slowly sway contently behind me.

Well, the moment would have lasted longer if the sent of blood didn't reach my nose. I pull away from Nick and cover my nose. "Ugh, I almost forgot..." I turn my gaze back over to the lifeless bodies.

"Shit, I nearly forgot we're still here!" He hissed as I climbed off his lap and stood up. "I'm surprised no one came by..."

"Let's not push our luck." I said as I walked over to my shredded clothes and weapon. I swung it on before looking over at Nick, "I'll walk home."

"What? But that's like a few miles from here!" He said incredulously.

"I know. I just... Need to be alone for a while." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. "A run will do me good."

He rose an eyebrow at me, "You sure?" I nod my head. "Okay..." He places something in my hand, "I'll see you later."

I watch him walk away before looking at what he gave me. It was my hair tie. I sighed and walked away in the opposite direction, heading to where the woods are. It's time to go home.

* * *

I yawned into my hand as light from the TV screen lit up the dark room before I stuffed another mouthful of my favorite ice cream, Ben & Jerry's Brownie Batter Core. To put it simply, it's like chocolate ice cream with crack in it. I would also like to add that I'm eating straight out of a quart of it, and I've went through half of it already.

" _Anata wa senjō no on'nanoko yori mo yowaidesu. Watashi no taipu mo fuete imasu._ (You're weaker than the girl on the ship. And more my type, too.)"

" _Darekaga koko ni iru..._ (Somone's here...) Usopp! Cho-"

" _Kimi wa... Watashi no tsuma ni nari nasai!_ (You... Become my wife!)"

"Tch. _Hiretsuna otoko!_ (Fucking bastard!) Leave Nami alone! I would kick your ass if I was there! _Hentai..._ (Pervert...)" I growled out before shoving another spoonful into my mouth as Usopp and Chopper barged into the bathroom on the screen. I've grown up watching One Piece, and there has never been a day when I haven't watched at least one episode.

I've lost count of how many times I've re-watched each arc, but I do make sure to watch every new episode when it's aired. Of course, being a hacker, I tend to watch it before it's aired, period.

I suppose that One Piece sparked the protectiveness towards my friends whenever they get hurt or are soon to be hurt. I know that it's just an anime, and it's fiction, but I have a feeling that Oda wanted everyone to know what real friends are. Not only did I learn that, but I've sort of stolen some of the fighting moves from the anime. More specifically, Zoro.

Anyway, it's been a good hour since I got back from the crime scene of the Hundjägers. Luckily, no one saw Nick and I before we left the area, so we're in the clear. But for some reason him and the captain have some serious tension going on, even Renard's a little confused about it.

Now I'm relaxing on the couch wearing nothing but my sweatpants and t-shirt, cuddled up in a blanket, and eating ice cream while watching the second episode of One Piece for the night. Luciel was somewhere in the house, sleeping most likely.

I nearly jumped off the couch when I heard a knock on the back door. I narrow my eyes suspiciously towards that direction. Placing the quart of ice cream down, I grabbed my sword and stood up.

As I made my way out of the room and into the hallway, I allowed the blanket to slip off of me. When the door came into view through the pitch black hall, I sniffed the air. I huffed in annoyance when I found that it was a familiar scent, but I couldn't place my finger on where I've smelt it from. All I knew was that it was most likely not an enemy.

Fuck it. I unlock the door and swing it open. I look up at the tall figure carrying a suitcase, surprised.

He smiled down at me nervously. "Is that offer back in the hospital still open?"

* * *

 _ **Never been that confident about writing fight scenes... How was it? Did any of you cry? 'Cause I did while writing this.**_

 _ **...I ship Nick and Juno so hard...**_

 _ **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. :P**_

 _ **Love ya, babes.**_


	15. XIII

**This chapter has Nick mostly asking questions so things can be properly explained. Well, as best as it can be without revealing too much. I also used information on the Blue Exorcist Wiki again to describe a few things. Enjoy. ;)**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **XIII**

* * *

With a flick of my fingers, I turned the light switch on.

The room hasn't changed one bit since the owner of it... No longer occupied it. I made sure it was clean every now and then, but it's a bit strange standing here and actually looking at the room. Right in the middle of it, pressed against the right wall, was a king size bed with white and black blankets and black pillows.

Above the bed was a Brown Cityscape painting with a small, empty shelf beneath it. Opposite the wall of the bed, there was a flat screen TV with a small shelf underneath it that only holds a remote, connected to the wall. To the right of the bed were two doors that slid open, and to the left was a single, normal door.

Though, my eyes lingered on the bed.

 _"C'mon, brat! What're you scared of?"_

 _"S-Shut up, you geezer!"_

 _His laugh boomed louder than the weather outside. "I guess a brat like you can still be afraid of such a little thing!"_

I shook my head slightly and stepped inside to allow my partner inside. "Those two doors are the closet. The other door is the bathroom. Make yourself at home."

I watch him set down his suitcase on the bed and scan the room. When his eyes land on me, he gives me a smile that was small, yet genuine. Looking at him now, he just seemed exhausted and dead tired. "Thank you, Juno. I really owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. Go to bed. Unpack in the morning. My room's down the hall. _Oyasumi._ (Good night.)" My sentences were short and simple, as usual, and I left the room, shutting the door as I did so.

Numbly, I walk back to the living room and carefully sat down on the couch as to not wake up my familiar. I pick up the quart of ice cream I abandoned on the coffee table and huffed at the sight of it being almost completely melted. I shrugged and gulped down the rest of the ice cream, wiping away the chocolaty mustache that formed on my upper lip with the back of my hand.

I lean back on the couch and grab the remote, pressing a button to continue playing the anime I was watching before Nick had arrived. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. That's right. Nick is going to stay at my home for who knows how long... I mean, I don't have a problem with it, it's just that... It feels as if he stays here for too long, I won't be able to hold back. Though, the question is, what is it that I'm holding back?

Groaning in frustration, I hit the back of my head on the couch. This was my choice, I offered for him to come to my place if he needed anything at all, and I don't deserve to complain about whatever the hell's going on with me. My first priority right now, in my household, is to make Nick at home and somehow make him feel at least a little bit better.

When he told me that he needed a place to stay for a while, I decided against asking him why and had just silently let him in. He looked surprised, standing there, before he finally came in with a relieved smile. But I do know, however, that whatever had happened, it was bad... Luckily, tomorrow is another day off for us. Well, unless there's another case to handle.

I barely noticed that two episodes had flown by until an alert buzzed on my phone. I stare down at the screen and tsked. Guess I'm not going to bed for a while longer.

-o-

I groan in agony from where I fell onto the cold floor. I muttered a string of curses as I pulled myself off the ground before taking a look around. After long hours of work on the Deep Web, I ended up falling asleep on top of the keyboard - considering the marks on my cheek.

Now the thing is, I move a lot in my sleep. Hell, I even snore and drool. On a lucky night, I'll end up with the blanket on the floor. A bad night, like this one, I end up face down on the floor.

Shaking my head to get rid of the lingering sleepiness, I check the time. Five o'clock. Super early in the morning. Ugh, only two hours of sleep, huh? If I hadn't fallen out of my chair, I could have gotten an hour more.

I rub my neck to get rid of the tension, but no luck. Great, my face hurts, my neck hurts, I'm still tired, and it's early. I hate waking up early in the morning, I'm not sure why I do, but it makes me want to add on to my collection of holes in my wall down here.

I grumbled under my breath about 'shitty hackers' and 'shitty chairs' - in my native tongue of course - as I made my way upstairs. I kicked the door shut behind me and went to the bathroom to clean myself up by washing my face, brushing my teeth, and brushing out the giant nest on my head.

Now, fully awake, I suddenly remember my new roommate. Nick. Nick Burkhardt is in my house. He is _living_ in my house for who knows how long. How did it take this long for it to finally sink in? I had all last night! Am I freaking out? Probably... Okay, maybe I am. Yep, I definitely am. That means he would be-

A sudden image popped up into my mind - a room. An extremely steamy room. It was a bathroom, and I was looking at a shower. The glass door opens and-

I let out a rather unmanly squeak as I slapped my cherry red cheeks. "Get your shit together, Juno!" I hissed to myself, desperately trying to figure out why I was about to daydream about... about... Whatever the fuck _that_ was!

Shaking my head, I conclude that the insomnia is finally catching up to my mental health and I trudge out of the bathroom and to the kitchen to make breakfast. My tail sways back and forth in irritation as I pull my apron on and pull my hair into a messy bun. I wash my hands, grab some ingredients, and grab a knife for the first thing I'll make. I twirl it in my hand expertly before properly holding it. "I guess I won't have strawberry cake or muffins from the bakery for breakfast for a while."

* * *

Nick ran a hand over his face after he sat up on the comfortable bed. He had another dream about him. About Juno. It was as if the guy was haunting his mind, as if his subconscious is trying to tell him something about him. It was frustrating him beyond belief, but even though the dreams were strange, he couldn't help but enjoy them. He really didn't want to. He really didn't. It's not like they disgusted him or anything, it was just that it was even more confusing that he enjoys these dreams. He already has a lot on his shoulders right now.

The Grimm sighed and finally decided to get out of bed. He ruffled his messy hair - making it even more messy - and just then noticed a pleasant smell wafting through the small cracks of the door. Deciding to wash up later, he went over to the door and opened it. He blinked in surprise when an incredible smell hit him full force along with faint clanging of metal.

He makes his way down the hall and into the familiar room where the living room and kitchen is. Yawning, the first thing his eyes landed on was that the couch held a blanket haphazardly folded with Luciel laying on it and an empty carton of ice cream on the coffee table.

" _Ohayo._ (Morning.)"

He jumped, spinning around to see the Exorcist there, setting down food on the bar counter. Nick's eyes scanned the man up and down. He was wearing the same t-shirt and sweats from last night under a black apron, and had his hair up in a messy bun. He dragged his eyes away from him to stare at the appendage swaying behind him, "Morning."

Juno followed his eyes and blushed the moment he realized what he was staring at. He looked down, focusing on slowing down his tail's movements. "U-Um, I made breakfast... I hope you like blueberry pancakes."

Nick finally notices what the food actually looked like. His eyes softened and gazed at what was presented in awe. "Juno, you didn't have to. Especially when I-"

"I wanted to." He cuts him off, calmly. "Is orange juice okay?" He asks as he turns to the fridge.

The Grimm opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head to himself. He knew that Juno was stubborn, so there was no point in protesting. Especially when he already put so much effort in making breakfast for the both of them. "Yeah, thank you."

After he filled two glasses for the both of them, he told Nick to go ahead and eat while he went to the living room. The detective took a sip of his orange juice before he heard a loud thump. He turns around in his seat and stares in shock at what Juno had done.

He had pushed Luciel off the couch, and was glaring down at the demonic cat, who picked itself on his feet with a growl. " _Kisama!_ You thought I wouldn't find out you ate food from the pantry?!"

Luciel meowed at him, looking defiant. For some reason, this only made Juno even more annoyed. "Haaah?! _Kono yarou!_ (You shit!) I don't care if you were hungry! I bought it with _my_ money!" The familiar meowed again, glaring back. "You're worse than Luffy! That's it, no vine sake for a week!"

This time the cat looked almost horrified at the statement. "Oh, yes I would." Juno hissed. Luciel got in a threatening stance and growled, which - surprisingly - Juno returned before saying, "This is your punishment."

Luciel's glare hardened before he angrily stomped his paws onto the floor and darted off into the hallway. Juno rolled his eyes and joined Nick, "Sorry 'bout that..." He muttered.

Nick looked from where the demon disappeared back to Juno, "Can you... understand him?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, I can understand all Demons."

"Then what was all of that about back there?"

Juno sighed, placing a couple of pancakes on his plate with a few pieces of bacon, along with scooping fruit salad into his small bowl. "Luciel has been stealing food in the middle of the night. He's been doing it for a while, and I don't mind it, but he needs to learn how to have self-control and patience. Or to at least learn how to cover his tracks." He paused, "You can say this is the beginning of new training for him."

"Training?" He rose an eyebrow, taking a bite from his food.

He nods, "Mm. We train together for fights. Though, it's only been physical... I sort of forgotten about the mental part." He said sheepishly.

"What do you really do as an Exorcist anyway? It's not just fighting Demons, is it?" Nick asks suddenly.

Juno shakes his head. "No. It's not. The basic things you've heard in religion are true. There is an afterlife called Koktu. A very peaceful place. The human realm, this world, is called Assiah. And the Demon realm, often known as Hell, is called Gehenna." He stops picking at his fruit salad and sighs, "There is a ruler of Gehenna... _Everyone_ , even humans know about him. Satan."

"Satan..."

The Exorcist nods, his blank expression somehow looking grim. "Years ago, he went on a massacre. He murdered a great number of the world's greatest holy men. No one knows Satan's true demonic form, so the only way they knew it was him... Was because of his flames. _Blue_ flames. That night was known as the Blue Night."

"The holy men are part of some kind of organization... Like the Verrat?"

"Yes. The True Cross Order, but it died out. For some reason, Exorcists went into hiding and they've been dying out ever since. It's been a whole conspiracy to the few that are left. Me? I can care less." Juno drains the rest of his glass of juice. "Anyway, I don't just combat Demons. I take missions, big and small, to set up runes, little Exorcist errands, exorcise someone, maintenance-"

"Wait a second, _exorcise_ someone?" Nick interrupts.

Juno nods. "Sadly, particles in the air, animals, and things like that aren't the only things Demons can possess. Demons who possess those usually aren't a problem, they just hang out in them or cause some mischief. But humans... That can be a problem. The stronger and more dangerous Demons are the only ones who can possess them." He picks up both his and Nick's empty dishes, and stands up to place them in the sink. "Sometimes people come by that think they're possessed. Mostly, they aren't. They're either mentally unstable, paranoid, or just dicks that want to mess with me."

He sits back down as Nick thought deeply, "Our first case together... Was that some type of demonic ritual?"

The white-haired man scoffed, "Ritual? More like a joke. Those idiots were trying to bring Satan and get powers. If any other Exorcist heard that, they'd piss their pants from laughing."

A small smile came onto his face. "I'm gonna take a lucky guess that that's impossible."

"Yeah. _You_ can't get _Satan_ to come. _He_ comes to _you_." He clarifies, "And there's no way a normal human can get demonic powers and survive."

He nods, "So that's all you basically do? What about seeing Wesen?"

"It's said that Wesen was first created by a Demon who had mated with a human. Then that child mated with another human and it went on and on until the demonic gene became nothing but a speck in Wesen DNA. So in a way, Grimms are also Exorcists. Just... underrated. No offense."

"None taken." Nick rested his chin on his propped up hand. "So what do Demons look like?"

A spark appeared in Juno's eyes and he hopped up from his seat to come around and grab the Grimm's hand. He dragged him down the hallway with his tail wagging excitedly. "Woah, woah, wait! Where are we going?"

"The Forbidden Room."

"The Forbidden Room?"

"It's like your trailer, but bigger and for Exorcists."

* * *

I silently watch Nick explore the Forbidden Room in wonder. The first part of the room is a lot like Nick's trailor. The walls were filled with diagrams, maps, and such, but were pinned onto it neatly. Along with that were shelves lined with both old and relatively new books in various sizes. There were glass cabinets on the opposite wall of the shelves full of vials and jars filled with mysterious substances and objects. In the middle of the room was a large desk with books already opened and papers scattered across it. What filled the extra space of the room were bean bag chairs.

The Grimm didn't hesitate to go to my desk to pick up the first book he saw on my desk. It was similar to the leather covered books he had and was definitely older than me considering the discoloring of the pages. He flips through the pages in fascination, "Holy... Goblin, Ghoul, Coal Tar, Zo- Wait, Zombies are real?!"

I nod and came over to him to point at a drawn out picture of the parasite. "They're similar to Ghouls in appearance. Only difference is that a necrotic human body is being possessed by demonic parasites, and the Zombie can still talk if the brain and vocal cords aren't affected. In other words, they're still living human beings. No record of anyone surviving."

"Damn..." He muttered, "Do you see these things a lot?"

"They're everywhere. There's a Coal Tar above your head right now." I went on my tippy toes and shooed it away with a hand. "Harmless, but annoying. Dangerous if there are too many."

"Couldn't you just get rid of them?" My partner asks as he sets the book down and looked through the bookshelves.

I frown at the thought. "I... Yes, but..." I look away, rubbing my arm in embarrassment. "They're too cute to get rid of..."

Nick spun around to look at me with wide eyes, " _Cute_?"

"Yeah..." I watch the Coal Tar that I had shooed away float it's way back to me and come to circle around my head as it quietly chanted a familiar word happily. "And they keep company. But Goblins stay outside. They're little bastards." I said and made my way to the shelf to pull out one, handing it to Nick. "High class demons."

I went to the other side of the room to the cabinets to make sure that everything was in order while the Grimm looked through the book I gave him. "Is it possible for humans and Wesen to see Demons?" Nick asks as he grimaced at a particular picture in a book. "Because I hope not..."

I thought for a long moment. "Humans can see them if the Demons themselves want you to. If a Demon is above low class, then you might be able to see a little of it or a glimpse. But there has been rumors that if a human hangs around a... Demon long enough... They'll be able to see ones above low class... Possibly even low class too."

"Then that means..." I felt Nick's eyes on me and I just shrugged. He sighed. "Like you said, it's just a rumor, but don't you think it's ironic? You being an Exorcist and all?"

Huffing, I take out a couple of vials that were running low of the substance inside it. "Yeah." You have no idea, I wanted to say. Nick was asking a lot of questions and I was hoping it was to learn more about me being an Exorcist than getting me to talk more. I don't mind explaining things to him, honestly, but talking a lot isn't something I do often.

I glare at my depleting supply of special herbs and elixirs. I wonder if... Ro... Rose? Rosanda? _Monroe's girlfriend_ has the things I need. Huh, a girlfriend. Are Hank and I the only ones without a love life? I mean, Hank has been divorced two or three times, so I guess he has some type of love life. Me on the other hand; I've been too busy working. From skipping grades while training, to finishing college while training more, to becoming a police officer, and finally here I am. A hacking homicide detective in Portland, Oregon. Never had a friend - until now - and never had any type of love interest. I'm pretty much the definition of a loner.

"Weird..." I heard Nick mutter to himself from the corner of the room. "'All Demons have one thing, and one thing only, that they would rather give up their life as a Demon than lose it. Every Demon is destined to be with another, even before time existed. They're their other half, without them, everything is meaningless-'"

I shit you not, I have never sprinted from one side of the room to the other so fast in my entire life. I snatched the book into my hands and hugged it protectively to my chest, "D-Don't read it!" I nearly shout with a cherry red face.

Clearly startled, he rose an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"I-It's stupid! I knew I should have thrown it out the second Luciel tried to get me to read it!" I can't believe he found it. I could have thrown it anywhere else in the room. Why did it have to land on a bean bag chair, the most obvious place in the world? This time, I tossed it into the trash bin next to my desk. I winced, realizing how sudden and suspicious my outburst was. I sighed as I felt the thrashing of my tail slow down, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Y'know what, I should go out for a little while. Do you want me to get anything while I'm out? It's the least that I can do."

I look up from the trash bin, feeling my blush return at the sight of him smiling softly at me. "Yeah, thanks. You can come back down here when you get back if you want, I'll still be down here when you come back." I grab a notepad and a pen to list down what I needed for the supplies before tearing the paper out. "Can you go to Monroe's girlfriend's shop to see if she has any of these? And don't worry about the scanner at the door. I already got your thumb print. The pass code is your birthday."

"How-" I gave him a look. "Y'know what, I don't want to know." He takes the piece of paper from me. I felt my breath get caught in my throat when I felt our fingers brush against each other, acutely aware of the differences of our temperatures. He was warm, but I was much warmer. Usually when I accidentally touch someone's skin (not very pleasant experiences) they're ridiculously cold to me, but feeling some type of warmth from another is a nice change. "I'll see you later."

I only nodded and watched him leave. I waited until I heard the door shut upstairs before I looked back over to the trash bin.

The blank cover of the book stared back at me tauntingly, laughing at my struggle to comprehend what was happening with me. I felt my feet proceed to step towards it, bending and reaching down until the tips of my fingers brushed over it.

I stopped myself from grabbing the book, instead clenching my hand in a tight fist as I stood up straight again and rushed out of the room. The book remained still in the bin, radiating a mysterious aura of amusement.


	16. XIV

**Sorry about the late update, I've really been trying to keep up with the speed that I had been updating with the other chapters, but yeah... Not happening. The first couple of months of school has already passed so that's a bit hard to do. Expect the chappy after this one to be a bit longer than this one!**

 **Hope you enjoy. :D**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **XIV**

* * *

I slowly took a deep breath in, before letting it all out in one long exhale. No, I wasn't smoking a cigarette. And no, I wasn't meditating or some shit. I was easing my nerves, trying my best not to-

I abruptly stood from my seat and went to the nearest wall in the Forbidden Room and slammed my head several times on it.

-do that... *sigh*...

I'm a simple man, okay? On my days off, all I want to do is relax or maybe even a little Exorcist work since I actually enjoy doing it most of the time. Not... Not do - I shiver - _paperwork_. Dealing with bills and shit aren't my forte, especially when it comes to the church that I own. Do you know how hard it is to own a fucking church? The priest, choir, and the other people that come there have no clue who I am or what I look like, just that I own it and I live right next to it. And don't even get me started on paying multiple bills for both my house and the church.

"Someone. Please, anyone. God. God, do something so that I won't have to do this demon spawn that are called electric bills..."

"Mrow!"

My head snaps up and I stare blankly at the wall in front of me. I felt my eye twitch ever so slightly when I heard a disgusting squelch behind me and I turn around robotically.

Sitting right there on the floor with his innocent-looking self, I knew right then and there that God hates me and that Luciel can be a little dick head when it comes to revenge.

The demonic cat was covered head to toe with mud and reeked a foul odor that makes me wonder if that really was mud. He didn't seem to mind the stench or the filth that's through out his fur, and I just knew that the look on his face represented the utmost satisfaction at my hidden annoyance.

"You... You are dying today."

Of course, Luciel only stuck his tongue out mockingly before giving a wild shake. My jaw dropped open as I stared on in horror as the mud splattered onto the floor, on my bean bags, and on my desk. Luckily, it narrowly missed the rows of books and papers on my desk. Right after, he darted out of the room, purposely running in zigzags to spread out the muddy paw prints.

I felt my breathing get much heavier as my nails painfully grow sharper along with my horns piercing through both meat and skin, curling up at the sides of my head. Then suddenly, all in a fraction of a second, I felt several of my veins pop in my forehead as my transformation completed. Eyes, pointy ears, fangs, black veins, and all.

" _Kusoyaro!_ (Fucking bastard!)"

* * *

"Here you go, Kava Kava, Lobelia, Skullcap, and St. John's Wort. Hey, not to be nosy or anything, but why do you need this stuff?"

Nick takes the bag away from his Blutbad friend, "Juno wanted me to pick them up while I was out."

Monroe furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why are you picking stuff up for him?"

"Because I'm living with him."

" _What_?" He blinked in surprise, "Why? Is it because of-"

"Yeah... Juliette." Nick sighed and leaned against the front counter of the spice shop, "At first I moved out because I didn't think I would be able to handle living under the same roof as her after what I found out. Then when whatever happened to her last night happened, I just... I wanted to stay, but..."

"That's rough, man." Monroe cringed, feeling sympathetic for the Grimm's predicament. "At least Rosalee is coming back to Portland soon. I'm suppose to be picking her up in a few."

"Right." He nods, "Speaking of that, I ended up not telling Juno what happened."

The clockmaker looks at him, shocked, "Seriously? You, Nick Burkhardt, didn't tell your partner what's been going on?"

"I mean, I didn't tell Hank either-"

"Okay, _that's_ different. This includes spells and the Wesen world, and Juno's been dealing with stuff like that for how long now? But seriously, you didn't tell him?"

"No." He shook his head, "Do you remember when Hank was beat up? I can tell that he wanted to kill whoever did that to him. And not to mention when someone was out to kill you. He didn't sleep for over two days and was pissed throughout the whole thing. I even remember how he beat the ever loving shit out of that Königschlange!" He took a deep breath. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, what would happen if I told him what happened?"

"I guess you're right... Juno is the only person I know that would break his boss's nose and then grab a coffee afterwards as if nothing happened. But at the same time, it isn't necessarily your captain's fault. More like the spell."

"The thing is, during my time staying there so far, he hasn't asked why I needed to stay there." Nick says, crossing his arms. "It's weird... It's as if he knew, but didn't at the same time. He just brought me to a room to sleep in without saying anything and even made breakfast for the both of us this morning... Hey, have you ever seen him smile even once since you met him?" He asks curiously.

Monroe opened his mouth to answer the sudden question, but then quickly shut it. Confusion settled on his face as he slowly shook his head, "No. No I haven't. I've never seen him look sad, happy, or anything. Maybe a little twitch every now and then. You can mostly see when he's mad in his eyes... He's kind of-"

"Blank."

"I was gonna say kind of like a mannequin, but yeah. That too." He shrugged and looked at the ticking clock, then cursed under his breath. He rushed around the counter to grab his jacket, "I gotta go pick up Rosalee. You coming with?"

"Nah, I want to get this stuff back to Juno and uh... Tell him what's going on. He deserves to know since he's letting me live in his house."

"Alright then. Come bring him with you so we could figure out how to fix Juliette and your captain."

Nick made his way to the doors, "Got it. See ya."

* * *

I had long since discarded my shirt and the socks covering my feet. My shirt, because of the fact that I don't want to deal with the feeling of mud-soaked clothing clinging to my skin after I nearly caught Luciel, and my socks, because... well... I got mud on them as well...

Still in my demonic state, I slowly made my way down the hallway. I took my time placing my foot one after the other through the thick silence of the household. As I got closer to the living room, I quickly went over which parts that I haven't covered in the house, which was my room and Nick's room. At least the damn cat is smart enough not to mess up the bedrooms or I really would kill him...

For the past half hour, I've been running around in circles trying to catch him. Most of the action took place in the living room, which is absolutely wrecked. From what I remember, the couch and coffee table are flipped over, the flat screen TV is hanging by a thread on the wall, and mud paw prints were just scattered _everywhere_.

Blowing a piece of my bangs away from my face, I ignore the stinging on my body. The bastard scratched and bit the hell out of me which is all the more reason why I'm stopping at nothing to catch him.

And that's when I heard it. A cat sneeze. An extremely adorable cat sneeze. But still a cat sneeze. I instantly sped through the hallway towards the living room, the stomping of my feet echoed through out the room to signal Luciel's impending doom.

I skidded to a stop, my feet sliding a bit as my eyes caught sight of a frozen Luciel in the middle of the living room. It was obvious that he was in the middle of creeping around, trying to find a new hiding place, but that opportunity was destroyed the second he sneezed. Terror fell upon the familiar's face as he began to realize how utterly fucked he is.

And just by looking at his face, I can tell that it was because of my eerily emotionless mask radiating an aura of pure rage as my eye twitched. "I found you... _Kisama!_ "

"M-... M-... _MROOOOWW!_ " He screeched as both of his tails puffed out before vaulting over the fallen coffee table and headbutting it. From any normal person's perspective, they would have just witnessed a rather innocent looking two-tailed cat headbutt a table and send it flying straight at me.

This, of course, caught me of guard since it was rare for Luciel to use his real strength in his normal form. The power behind it sent me crashing backwards onto the floor, slamming my head back and dazing me for a second or two.

All was silent other than the faint panting coming from the familiar, until my hand twitched. I shakily reached up in barely suppressed anger and grasped the edge of the wooden table as I sat up. I didn't even pay any mind to the smoke rising from where I was grasping the table, because right after I stood up and dropped it, I launched myself at Luciel with a battle cry.

This time, the black and white cat didn't slip through my grasp. I once again fell on the floor as we both struggled against each other. I cursed each time he bit or clawed, but the moment I finally got the grasp of his scruff, I knew I won. Standing up, I kept my arm outstretched and watched as Luciel uselessly clawed at the air, all the while hissing at me.

"Jesus- What the _hell_ is going on here?!"

I snap my head towards the voice, slightly irritated that my moment of triumph was ruined. Luciel also realized that trying to fight was useless at this point, and he too looked over as well with a dejected look. "Bright Eyes. You're back." I stated simply as if I weren't half naked, covered in mud and scratches, and holding an even more muddy cat.

We all look over to the TV when it began to creak ominously before crashing onto the floor. Luckily, it fell screen side up. It better work still...

"Do I want to know why?"

"...Luciel's revenge."

He sighed, "I'm not gonna ask. Let's get you two cleaned up."

* * *

Welp, Nick took witnessing the chaos of Luciel and I's relationship rather well. I mean, he's helping me clean Luciel, so that's a plus, but at the same time I felt bad because as we were walking to the bathroom, I saw him pocket his gun. We must have caused such a huge racket that he thought some vigilant was attacking us or something, probably scaring him a little bit considering how loud we were. I wonder how much he'd witnessed...

As I scrubbed away the mud caked up in the familiar's black fur while Nick worked on gently wiping away the substance off of his face, I concentrated on getting rid of my horns. The other traces of my demonic state were gone, but the fact that I'm still mad at Luciel didn't help with the biggest addition to my features.

Luciel seemed to have noticed this and snickered at me. I glared down at him and growled, "You're still not having your sake. And you're cleaning up the mess." He immediately hung his head in disappointment.

"I'm going to give a wild guess that this happens often." Nick says with a small smile of amusement.

I shrug. "Kinda."

"Juno, I really appreciate you letting me stay here for a little while. I know I just came out of no where at your doorstep with my suitcase..."

Looking up and turning to him, I see that he's almost avoiding my gaze as he continued to clean Luciel while I just stopped all together to concentrate on him. "And you deserve to know what's been going on ever since that night." He continued.

"Don't tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." He reassured me, and he too stopped after he rinsed off all the soap on Luciel to look at me. His eyes lingered on my horns before settling on my gaze. Great, now I suddenly feel even more insecure about my demon side. It's a mystery how my self-esteem could get any lower than it already is. "Not too long ago, Monroe told me that a man came to Rosalee's shop, needing a cure for an obsession he had with this woman. Turns out that woman was Juliette. He found the both of them kissing in the shop."

I blinked indifferently, though I felt the familiar spark of anger within me. "After he told me, I talked to Juliette and she said she might be in love with another man. That night, before I came here. I went to Monroe's after he called me to come over." He turns back to Luciel, who was listening intently. He pulled out the drain of the tub and used a towel to dry him off. "He found the man who kissed her on the news. He recorded it and showed it to me, and guess who it was. Captain _fucking_ Renard."

I felt myself freeze from where I was knelt down beside the bathtub next to Nick. My hand gripped so hard on the edge of it, that I was almost scared for a moment that I would crack or break it. " _Nani?_ (What?)"

"Yeah, I know. I just... I just couldn't live in the same house as her. Not only because of that, but because I was just so confused."

My grip loosened, "About what?"

"It's..." He shook his head, "No. Nevermind, it's stupid."

"I would never think that, but if you don't want to talk about it, then that's okay." I say with a gentle tone.

Nick looked a little surprised by this. Maybe he was expecting me to push him into telling me? He smiled at me gratefully, "Thanks. Anyway, I got a call from Wu and it was about Juliette. It looked as if someone broke in and she used her gun. She looked so... scared. She didn't want to tell us what happened and I wanted to stay there, because I was worried, but she told me to just leave."

I nod thoughtfully as I took over in drying off Luciel. "Obsession... Rosalee's shop..." My head shot up as my eyes widen, punching a fist into my open hand. "A mystery spell!"

"A... _mystery_ spell?" Nick rose an eyebrow.

"Uhn." I grunted with a serious nod.

He seemed to have spaced out for a few seconds, causing me to tilt my head. Did I say something wrong? The only explanation for this is because of a mystery spell or Juliette and Renard really are infatuated with each other. Might as well scratch the second guess off.

My attention was instantly back on Nick when a snort came out of him, covering his mouth with a hand as he began to snicker. I narrow my eyes at him, "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing." I gave him a look, "Really! It's nothing, but you're right, it is a spell - sort of." He quickly changed the subject, "We think he's the one who woke Juliette up, but it kind of backfired."

I silently nod and picked Luciel up to set him on the ground, pointing out the door. Knowing what to do, he huffed and trudged out to get started on cleaning up the mess that he caused from the chase. "You think the captain is Wesen?"

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised." He stands up, holding out a hand for me to take. Holding down a blush, I took his hand and he helped me up. Suddenly, he looked at me in what looked like concern and gently cupped my cheek. I blink in surprise, almost jumping back. "You have a big cut on your cheek. It doesn't look like Luciel did it to you. What happened?"

Looking away, I shrugged. "'Dunno..." I muttered lamely, rubbing the arm with faint red lines scattered on them. Due to my abnormal... bloodline... I heal faster than normal humans.

The Grimm shook his head almost in exasperation. "After you shower, make sure to put a band-aid on it... By the way, why do you still have horns?"

I flinched and turned my eyes downwards, fiddling my fingers. Heat began to rise to my cheeks as I became hyper aware of Nick's hand still resting on my cheek. "S-Sometimes they don't leave after I'm angry enough to get to _that_ point, unless I concentrate... Sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not." He told me. I looked back up at him, confused. "I actually think they're pretty cool."

At the sight of his smile and genuine awe in his green eyes, my face became red in an instant and I lightly swatted his hand away before taking a hold of my tail when I felt it's swaying increase in speed. "I-I should take a shower..."

"Oh, right." Nick nodded and made his way out, but stopped. "By the way, Monroe, Rosalee, and I are researching about the spell back at her shop. Want to join?"

I gave a light shrug of my shoulders. "Yeah. You can go on ahead."

"You sure?"

"...Yeah. I want to fix the TV before I leave."

"Okay, I'll see you there then." He closed the door.


	17. XV

**_A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **XV**

* * *

"-Ergo and hence, your captain is the royal here in Portland."

...What.

WHAT.

"The captain?"

"If he went through the purification process, which by the way, is an excruciating ordeal, it would explain why he and Juliette are so drawn to each other, Nick."

"That would be part of the spell that nobody talked about."

"Okay, so how do we stop this?"

"That's what we have to find out here, and fast, because if this spell is allowed to progress much further, one of them is going to kill the other."

"Does anything not end with death?" Nick snapped.

"Other than inanimate objects... Not really." I say, walking into the shop as the bell chimed cheerfully, my answer being similar to the other two occupants.

The Grimm turned around, surprised, and a look of relief appeared. "Juno, you made it. Oh- uh, Rosalee, this is Juno. He came to help. Juno, this is Rosalee."

I nodded at her in greeting and she smiled back. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything with these ingredients." She said, sliding a piece of paper towards us as Monroe passed her some books.

I take a look at the paper after Nick scanned over it. I read the ingredients over and over as my brain tried to gather every memory in it to figure out where the hell I've seen this list before. Shaking my head, I decide that it was just my mind playing tricks and picked up a pile of books before sitting myself on the floor.

As I looked through the pages, I still found myself in disbelief at the very fact that Captain Renard is a royal. I was suspicious that there was something not normal about him when I first met him, considering he sort of intimidated me when we met, and I was right.

Honestly, why am I surprised? Crazy shit always happen to me as an Exorcist, so this is no different. Speaking of crazy shit, Luciel distracted me from my weekly descent into depression caused by bills and paperwork... Now I have to do more wallowing in a pit of despair...

I blew a piece of my bangs away from my eyes and forced myself to focus. I need to help Nick. I hate seeing him sad, and if doing this for him helps, then I'll do it for as long as it takes. The room was thick in silence with an occasional question or comment, and the gentle rustle of a page being turned.

Setting down the thick book on my lap, I stretched my arms up and above my head to relieve my tense muscles. It's been a good couple of hours, having gone through my pile and starting a whole new one.

I mentally went over the ingredients repeatedly as I went back to reading. This would be much easier if this had anything to do with technology.

-2 bulbs of hemlock root, pinch of Myrrh, six ounces of Lausenschlange oil, vial of Pseudomonas aurgeniosa, handle of Mullein, several clumps of Gum arabic. Hemlock root, Myrrh, Lausenschlange oil, Pseudomonas aurgeniosa, Mullein, Grum arrabic. Hemlock root, Myrrh... Oil... Aurgen... iosa...

The book slips from my hands and thumps dully on the floor. " _Masaka!_ (No way!)" I practically shouted as I swiftly stood up and went over to the other piles of books.

"What? Did you find something?" Monroe asked me, him and the other two surprised by my sudden outburst.

I nod and pull out a book, flipping through the pages. "Yeah. Pops had to use it in Japan." I stop at a page and handed it to Rosalee. "There's a cure, but..."

"Oh... This is not going to be easy." She said after reading through the text.

"Well, why?" Nick asked.

"'Cause it involves getting Juliette and your captain to take it together."

"I'll make that happen."

"Oh, boy. Oh, boy..."

Monroe looked at her, "'Oh, boy' what?"

"It says we need the instrument of original infection."

I sat back down as Nick pointed out, "Okay, the instrument of original infection would've been the cat's claws."

"Exactly!"

Nick grinned, "Well, let's get the cat!"

The smile dropped from Rosalee's face. She and Monroe looked at each other, "Oh..." I ran a hand down my face in agitation. Of course, something happened.

"What happened to it?"

I direct my gaze at the two of them, "Let me guess. It's dead."

They sigh and began to explain what happened to it. As the flashback went on, I watch as Nick's original hope started to deflate, but not completely. Apparently, the cat escaped and Rosalee was forced to get it out of her shop, and then it promptly got killed via automobile. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"This." Rosalee pointed at a specific spot on a page and handed it to Monroe.

I felt the familiar sense of dread creep up to me as Monroe's eyes widen in disbelief. "Oh, dude..."

* * *

My feet are going to end up burning the floor from how much I'm pacing back and forth in Rosalee's shop. The both of them were a little anxious as well considering how Nick left in a rush, telling us he had to do something. I barely had any time to ask what was wrong before he was out of the shop and driving to who knows where.

I'm not exactly sure how long it's been, but the entire time I've grown more and more anxious. I seriously have no clue why I am, it just feels like something went wrong and it revolves around Nick. There was this prickly feeling in the back of my mind, as if it was struggling to tell me something.

Either way, I'm still going to be anxious even if he comes back here completely fine! The Infatuation Cure works similarly to the Heart Purification Potion, which is not a peaceful process. I wanted to take it instead of Nick, but before I can even suggest it, he just gave me this look that basically told me not to say or do anything stupid.

He was right too. I'm a Demon. Half, but still a Demon. Who knows what it could do to me? It could kill me for all I know...

"Juno, bud, sit down. Relax. Why are you so antsy?"

Breaking out of my internal struggle I snap my head up, stopping in my tracks. For a second, I thought about what he said and decided to do what he suggested. I stiffly went over to the counter and sat on the chair.

I looked at the couple in front of me, who were having some tea - I ended up chugging mine out of frustration - and they were looking at me expectantly. Sighing, I crossed my arms, "It's nothing..." I mumbled.

Rosalee placed her cup of tea down and came around the counter to me. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder that caused me to tense. She didn't seem to notice and gave me a warm smile, "If you're worried about Nick, don't be. He can handle himself. I mean, Monroe and I are always worried about him when he suddenly runs off, but we don't panic."

I nod in understanding, still stiff under her touch. "I know. It's just... I have a strange feeling about it... It makes me nervous. If Nick panics, I panic."

"Maybe it's an Exorcist thing." Monroe shrugged, "Speaking of that, do you have any idea what your captain took from Nick?"

"No idea." I stood up and went over to the shelves, "You have any Bloodshot in here? I really need some right now."

"Yes, but why do you need toxic liquor?" The woman raised a brow.

"To drink." I deadpanned.

The Blutbad shook his head, "Oh no, you are _not_ killing yourself."

"Exorcist thing. Doesn't kill me." I half-lied as I went downstairs to search for the bottle. I faintly heard Rosalee arguing with Monroe, probably about how if I drank it my insides would turn into mush, but whatever he said after her small rant quieted her down.

After a little rummaging around, a giddy feeling rose in me at the sight of one of my favorite drinks lined up with a box full of them. Taking one out, I hugged it close to me, "Oh, my sweet, sweet baby, I missed you so much!"

Yes, yes, very uncharacteristic of me to say such a thing, but alcohol is a very close second in my list of favorite food/beverages. The bottle itself was glass lightly tinted with black, along with an imprint of a red skull on the front. The alcohol was a lovely violet, as if it was made out of flowers and was almost innocent looking despite what it can do to any other person that's not like me. Popping open the cork, I took a small sip and coughed a bit as it sizzled down my throat. It's been sitting down here for a while, so it's pretty strong... I love it.

Downing a gulp, I go back upstairs to share my discovery with the Wesen couple. I push the door open and opened my mouth to speak, but my eyes widen slightly when I found a rather intense stare down going on between Monroe and Rosalee, and the three newest editions, though I didn't appreciate it being directed towards me.

Monroe looked down at what I had in my hands and shook his head in disbelief. "God, I swear, you're an alcoholic."

"That's because I am." I said in the most serious tone that I could muster. Not because it was bad, but because I was kind of happy about it.

Rosalee noticed this and she threw her hands up and walked towards the back room. "Okay! You were right, Monroe! He's insane!"

I looked over to the other three and opened my mouth to deny what she said, but then I shook my head to myself. "No, no, she's right... Ugh, I think I'm gonna need another bottle." I mumbled to myself before knocking back a shot and going after the other two.

The bottle was half empty by the time Rosalee had barely put half the ingredients into the blender. My brain kept replaying the expression of agony that'll be on Nick's face after he drinks the cure. I don't see how Nick could be so calm about this, he's seriously underestimating how painful it'll be.

"Kazuki, I think you've had enough to drink."

I pause from tilting the bottle up any further and lowered it so I could properly level my captain with a blank stare. Yes, I was still mad at him for stealing whatever he took from Nick, including inflicting some bruises on him. "With all due respect, Captain, but I could give less of a fuck about what you think right now."

Both Juliette and Monroe's eyes widen almost comically, while Rosalee looked over at Nick uneasily. Nick, however, was use to my bluntness and not really caring about anything when I'm not in the mood. Though, he still seemed surprised by my sudden malice towards the man.

Renard pinned me down with a small glare, but I shot one right back. Oh man, I have the strongest desire to shove this bottle right up his fucking-

"Juno, calm down." The Grimm carefully took the liquor out of my hand and placed it down onto the table, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're still mad at the captain, but you don't need to lash out at him right now. Okay?"

I glared at Renard one last time before looking away, "Tch." I didn't pick the bottle up.

Silence fell upon us once again, but this time it was a rather tense one. I made a point that I was going to completely ignore Renard for the rest of the night and paid close attention to Rosalee's skilled hands measuring out the rest of the ingredients.

"So, uh..." The rest look over to Juliette, who was attempting to break the silence. "Juno, when did you start doing police work?"

I blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "I started when I was sixteen."

" _Sixteen?_ " Monroe and Nick said incredulously in unison. "Is that even legal?" The clockmaker asked.

Rolling my eyes, I explain, "I started training at sixteen. When I was eighteen I became a police officer."

"So how old are you?..."

"I'm twenty-one."

"Dude, that means that you've finished college when you were like- fourteen!"

"...Fifteen."

Rosalee looks up from where she closed the lid, "You must be really smart."

I would have laughed if I could. "You would be surprised." Honestly, all I did was memorize then forget throughout grade and high school. The only major subjects I remember were math and science, the only things in school I found interesting other than the library. Most of my intelligence is directed towards hacking, so other than that, I'll admit that I'm not as smart as she thinks. I just had a lot of free time on my hands...

I felt a pair of eyes on me as she began to blend the ingredients together. Squirming under them, I look up to meet Nick's gaze. I tilt my head to the side in confusion once I realize he was looking at me in some type of amazement. Was it because I finished school early? Lots of people can do it if they just tried. I don't really see how amazing it is.

The whirling of the blender ceases, grabbing both of our attention again. We all silently watch as Rosalee poured the goopy, white substance into a tall glass. It was almost intimidating just watching.

Nick picked up the glass, grimacing at the contents inside of it. He looked at everyone in the room and was about to drink it, but my hand snaps up to grab his wrist. "Nick..."

He, including everyone else, was startled by my sudden reaction. The Grimm shook his head with a sigh, "No. You know you can't. Plus, I want and need to do it."

I watched him for a very long moment. He was dead set on what he's going to do, and I don't think anything will make him do otherwise. Silently, and reluctantly, I let go of him.

He gave me a small reassuring smile before chugging the cure down without stopping to gag, breathe, or anything. Once he was finished, he licked his lips and wiped away any excess cure-stache with his sleeve. He blinked, placing down the cup while everyone watched on expectantly.

Nick exhaled what looked like from relief and looked at us with almost a smug smirk. "That was it?"

"Oh no, that's what the old man said..." I muttered to myself, preparing myself for what happens next.

Renard, instead, said bluntly to him, "No."

Almost right after, Nick grunted as he doubled over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. He backed up, stumbling into the desk behind him. "That's it."

"Nick? Nick!" Juliette cried out.

I found myself catching Nick before he collapsed, gently laying him down on the ground as everyone came around the table to us. "This is crazy! What have you done?" Juliette went to the other side of him, "We have to do something."

My eyes traveled over his face frantically as it started to turn pink, and then to a startling bright red. I felt a hand grasp tightly on mine as he struggled to breathe, gasping for air. Biting my bottom lip, I dully noted that Nick wanted to hold my hand instead of Juliette's, but that was probably because I was right next to him, but Juliette is too- oh for fuck's sake this isn't the time for another internal conflict about something stupid like holding hands!

I didn't mind how tight his hand was around mine even though it felt as if he was breaking my bones. All that mattered right now was that he was in ungodly pain. The Infatuation Cure worked similarly to the Heart Purification Potion, similar being that they both cause unbelievable pain to the consumer.

It felt as if my chest was being crushed by an invisible weight. Just seeing Nick in this state made me want to do anything in my power to trade places with him or somehow get rid of his pain. It felt as if something was breaking, howling in agony seeing him like this.

"It's part of the process he has to go through." Rosalee explained to Juliette as she dabbed his head with a damp cloth.

"What process? I don't understand any of this." She said in a much calmer voice than I could manage right now, and that's saying something considering she's currently a bit horrified and has no idea what's happening to him.

Monroe came around to speak to her, "Juliette, he's going to be okay."

"He doesn't look okay! We have to call 9-1-1!"

"They can't help him." Renard cuts in.

Juliette looks at him and pauses before looking around at all of us. "This is crazy. You're all crazy!"

"It's the only way to stop what's going on between you and him." Monroe gestured to the captain before addressing him, "You didn't explain to her what we have to do here?"

"How can I explain something I don't fully understand?"

"I'm calling an ambulance." Juliette stands up.

"Monroe!"

"No, no, you can't do that, Juliette!" Monroe stops her from going anywhere, "Listen, you know I'm Nick's friend, right? And I would never do anything to hurt him. He asked you here for a reason. Nick is doing this for you."

"I don't understand why he has to go through _this_ ," She dramatically gestures to his body, "For me!"

"I know, and a lot of this we're never gonna fully be able to explain."

"Tell me the part that you can explain."

He paused, "Remember that cat that scratched-..."

"Oh, my God," She places her hands on her head and moves away from him, "I don't want to hear anything else about that cat." She continues in a rather annoyed tone, "If anybody else tries to blame all of this on the cat, my head is gonna explode!"

At this point, half of my attention was brought to Renard when he knelt down at the other side of Nick. "You know what he's going through." Rosalee didn't ask, more like stated.

"Yeah."

"How long does it take to come out of it?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know where I was until I woke up."

I felt the grip on my hand tighten. "You better wake up soon, Bright Eyes..." I said quietly for my ears only, but the look from the two in front of me said otherwise. I ignored it.

As if he heard me, during Monroe's explanation that he had twisted in a way to not reveal the Wesen world in anyway to Juliette, Nick's skin began to return to it's normal color. A huge sigh of relief escaped me as he began to cough weakly.

"Okay, he's coming out of it."

Juliette quickly came back as his eyes began to open groggily, grimacing. "Nick! Nick, can you hear me?"

"Can you hear us?"

When he tried to sit up, I was quick to help him as Rosalee said, "Don't get up too fast."

"Thirsty..." He rasped out.

We helped him stand up on his feet before Monroe brought him a glass of water to drink. "Great! So that's it?" Juliette said hopefully.

The couple look at each other. Seeing this, the red head snapped at them, "What?"

"There is one more thing the two of you have to do. Come with me." Rosalee led them out of the room.

In a daze, Nick tried to follow them, but Monroe and I stopped him. "And there's one more thing you have to do too." He said.

* * *

After getting a few drops of blood out of Nick - which I didn't like, mind you - I stayed in the back room as Rosalee gave Juliette and the captain the last potion. I silently listen to their conversation while sipping on my toxic liquor.

It wasn't long before the veterinarian was out the door with the Grimm following behind to make sure she gets home safely. I know it's been rough for the both of them, but when Nick gets protective of Juliette it makes me feel... negative. I don't know how to describe it.

I didn't turn around when the door behind me opened and closed softly. Instead, I chugged the rest of the Bloodshot and slammed the bottle back down on the table along with a small burp.

A chair was dragged over to the other side of the table. I look up and silently watch Monroe sit down with a deep sigh. "Tonight was pretty eventful, huh?"

I shrugged lazily, spinning the glass bottle by it's slim neck on the wooden table. The Blutbad leaned back in his seat, "Dude, what's wrong? I know you're quiet, but you've been a little _too_ quiet and it's kinda scaring me."

Should I tell him the truth? How I felt when Nick collapsed? I release a frustrated sigh as I slid the bottle to his side of the table. "Nick loves her a lot... Doesn't he?"

He - and even myself - was surprised by this question. I repeated the question over again in my head and realized how stupid it was. He had hunted her down when she went missing, he stayed by her side even when she lost all of her memories about him, he just went through a lot of pain for her, and he's currently following her to make sure she gets home safely when she specifically said she wanted to go alone.

"Yeah, he does." Monroe said, "They've been together for a couple of years. From what I've seen, he'll do just about anything for her. But..."

I blink in confusion at the sight of him hesitating to continue his sentence. "But what?"

"He's been a bit off lately. It's just that, his feelings for her seems to be... What's the word? Dwindling. I mean, he still loves her, but it's not as strong as when she still had her memories about him."

"Nick's sad." I look down at my hands as if they were the cause of it. "Is that why he's sad?"

"To be completely honest with you... I don't think he even notices it."

Biting the bottom of my lip, I look up at my first friend. "How do I make him happy?"

Monroe stared at me for a long moment before shaking his head. "Juno, it's not like you can just suddenly-"

"I know." I interrupted, "Even... Even if he smiles a real smile for only a second, it'll be better than faking all of them."

Wonder and awe entered his eyes once I finished speaking. He shook his head slightly at me with a small chuckle, "You really are something. You don't show it, but you care about him. Don't you?"

My mind suddenly went back to that time when I nearly broke down in front of my partner. Twice. I still remember how tightly his arms wrapped around me the first time, but the second time, it felt as if he was trying to protect me even though there was nothing to protect me from. He enveloped me in a blanket of warmth and allowed me, for just a few seconds, to be vulnerable.

A familiar tingling heat rose to my cheeks. I never expected to care for him this much. It's not really because of when he comforted me, but more because of how dedicated he is to helping others and how kind he is to others. You can say that I look up to him when it comes to detective work.

Not to mention that he treats me like any other normal human being even when he knows what I am. But... I'm sure he would think differently if he knew the whole entire truth.

I pulled myself away from my thoughts which had taken a sudden dark turn. "Of course I do. Nick, you, and the others are my friends."

Monroe smiled at me and leaned forward, folding his hands on top of the table. "Say, you like cooking right?"

"Cooking?" I tilt my head, "How is that suppose to make him happy?"

He gave me this look that said 'what do you think?' as if I were an idiot... I mean, I am, but I'm cooking all of our meals for the both of us so how will that- Oh. I see now.

"Thank you, Monroe. I know what to do now..." I stand up, "Have a nice night."

"Sure thing. It's the least that I can do."

* * *

Nick kicked his shoes off, tiredly setting them down next to the door with another pair of shoes. He ran a hand down his face before checking the time on his phone. Way past midnight. Great.

Good news is that Juliette got home just fine. Bad news is that he has barely gotten any sleep, and needs it ASAP. Seriously, he has no idea how Juno can do it everyday - staying up late and getting up early in the morning. He can only assume that he doesn't get any sleep because of his second job as a hacker.

The Grimm yawned into his hand as he walked down the hall. Of course, someone as smart and extraordinary like Juno would master such a complicated thing. From the little things he's seen Juno do, it's terrifying how powerful he can be with just a phone. For all Nick knew, he could have found some classified information about a hidden ancient pyramid under Portland or something.

He broke out of his thoughts when he noticed that there was a light at the end of the hallway, illuminating the connected rooms. Curiosity probed him into finding out why the light was on. Is Juno still awake? Did he leave it on by accident?

Reaching the end of the hall, he found that the source of the light was from the kitchen. Something on the bar counter caught his eye and he walks over to the lone object.

Chocolate chip cookies.

They were carefully placed in a classic, clear cookie jar. From what he can tell by just looking at them, they were freshly made with a mix of different milk and dark chocolates.

Right beside it was a paper folded in half with his name written in cursive on top. He didn't hesitate to pick it up, open it, and read the contents.

 _Life is short. Smile while you still have teeth._

 _\- Juno_

Nick read it over and over again in his head. As he did, the smile on his face grew bigger and bigger before a laugh finally tumbled out of his mouth. Though, he quickly bit his lip to keep himself from laughing any louder in order not to wake Juno up.

Instead, small chuckles here and there were heard as he opened up the jar. A couple of cookies won't hurt, right?

Leaning against the wall, the Demon hybrid watched on in satisfaction as the Grimm took a bite out of a lightly crisp, yet soft cookie. He had put extra elbow grease into them, going as far as to drop by his favorite store for fresh ingredients before making them. So to see green eyes light up with childlike glee before promptly devouring the cookie and taking out another made his heart soar.

He wasn't all too great with notes and making people feel better with words. It was a pleasant surprise to hear his new housemate laugh and grin just because of a note he had written for him.

He turned and walked back towards his room with a hand covering his mouth. His face was aflame with a startling red, including the tips of his ears. He had never seen Nick look like that or even heard him laugh so easily before. Did he really do that? Did he really make him smile such a winsome smile, and laugh such a beautiful laugh?

Juno hoped that this wasn't a one time thing.

* * *

 ** _Just a side note, but I would like you all to know that I have no clue what age and what requirements are needed to do police training... I don't know how the process goes exactly, and I would research it, but yeah. Not happening. Too lazy._**

 ** _Oh, and that note is a quote I got after a little digging around. It's funny, but sweet and I hope you giggled a bit after reading it like I did._**


	18. XVI

**WARNING : There is going to be some heavy use of Google Translate near the end of the chapter, just to let you know.**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **XVI**

* * *

 _"...So what you're saying is that everything will be fine as long as I'm history? Fine, I'll be happy to leave..."_

 _"...You don't have to tell me I'm a screwed up son that's an idiot and gets into fights all the time! Actually, we're not even related, so I'm just a screwed up stranger, right?!..."  
_

 _"Stop it! I know you're frustrated about all of this but-..."_

 _"Come on, why don't you admit it? You're sick and tired of wanting to be my family!"_

 _"_...At last! I've got this body!... Finally, I can meet you, my son!... _"_

 _"...You're wrong!... He's my son! And you'll give him back!"_

I shot up from the floor, desperately trying to fill my lungs with oxygen as I gasped and coughed. My eyes were wide, petrified by the nightmare that had caused me to tumble out of my bed. No... It wasn't a nightmare. It had already happened.

I stiffly look down at my hands that were trembling violently, only to see that my nails were elongated. Clenching them into a fist and releasing it, they return to normal. My whole entire body was still shaking uncontrollably as if I was just dumped outside in a pile of snow in winter with nothing but shorts and a shirt.

Shakily, I stand up, using the edge of my bed as leverage. I stumbled my way into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror through the darkness. My different colored eyes glowed a gold and a silver, pupils slit and lined with red. That itself should have "frightening" written all over it, but instead they themselves held fear. God, I'm a mess... Hair tangled up, and my shirtless body glistening with sweat.

I shook myself out of my daze and returned to my room, relieved that I was no longer shivering as strongly as before. I cringed at the sight of one of my pillows torn open with the soft cushion ripped into shreds, no doubt my doing. However, I no longer felt the impending doom of cleaning up when I saw Luciel sitting obediently, and silently, on the bed. He was looking at me as if he knew what had happened and looked just as sad as I did.

Without saying a word, I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. My eyes darken at the numbers presented in front of me. "It's almost that time again, huh?..." In response, Luciel walked over and pushed the phone away from me.

Deciding to listen to his silent command, I set the phone back and lay down. The familiar came over and laid next to me. I reached over to him, wrapping my arms around him, and pulled him close to my chest before closing my eyes again in an attempt to get another hour of sleep.

* * *

I think it's been a while since I've been this quiet and unwilling to talk. All I did was listen the entire time to Nick as he explained to Hank and I what our captain was trying to steal from him. Apparently, to put it shortly, it's one of the seven keys spread all around the world that all make a map to show a location of some treasure chest that the keys unlock, and it's basically something people are willing to kill for.

I'm pretty sure I've heard about this before, but I can only remember bits and pieces since it was nothing but a story at the time. Stirring my iced coffee with a straw, Hank recounted everything that has happened so far just to make sure that he remembered everything right. I can't blame him, the stuff can get real complicated.

"What about Juliette?"

For some odd reason, that question caught my attention and I paid much more attention than I have all day.

"I don't know..." He answered. "I hope she's gonna be okay, but right now I'm just trying to give her a little bit of space."

I shiver. Weird. I had the strangest sense of foreboding just now.

* * *

"Every time this type of shit happens, I get this overwhelming desire to drink bleach." When I'm in a pissy mood, I end up saying slightly fucked up shit like that.

The other three in the trailer look up from the books to look at me strangely before simultaneously shaking their heads in exasperation and returning to their research. They're getting use to me weirdness. Huh.

Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex. What kind of fucking idiots were desperate enough to rob some banks in full woge in front of regular people? I'm not Wesen, but I'm a little more pissed off than Monroe about this. It causes too much shit, and God only knows what will happen if the news spreads to the damn council! Yeah. That's not exactly my cup of tea. Especially looking through all of these books...

"Here's something." Nick said from his desk, "Looks like it dates from the Council of Walenstadt of 1521. It's in German."

Monroe immediately came over to translate it. "Yeah. It says right here, 'It establishes guidelines to ensure the safety and well being of the Wesen community.'" He taps the part he read and stands up straight to look at all of us. "Bottom line, very bad things happen when Wesen reveal themselves in order take advantage of normal folk. The great witch hunts of the sixteenth and seventeenth century... you think those were witches they were burning? Uh-uh. Bunch of knuckleheads like in the bank today got that ball rolling back then, and for three hundred years there was hell to pay! And if you think that can't happen again, here today, think again."

"The fact that these guys were Wesen when they rob the banks is going to be impossible to find them. No prints, nobody to ID them!..."

" _Hello_ , except me!" Monroe pointed out.

I was about to raise my hand and say that I could as well, but a thought went through my head. "Yeah, that's not going to work with your testimony and all that..."

Nick nodded at me in agreement, "Exactly."

"Alright so how do we find them?" Hank asked.

"The way they hit the bank... Look, I got the feeling that this wasn't their first costume party."

"Okay, well let's see if there are any recent cases where masks were used."

"If this gets out, it's going to spread fast," The Blutbad pointed out, "And a lot of Wesen are going to freak! And when you get the Wesen Community freaked, somebody is gonna know somebody, who knows somebody, who knows something. So... I'm gonna start asking."

* * *

Alright, so... I'm not exactly happy with the fact that I was called into Renard's office with only Nick. First of all, it gets me a little worried when Hank isn't coming with us, and second of all, it gets me a little worried that he wanted me to come with Nick. If this chat is going to be what I think it is, then he's realized that I wasn't at Rosalee's shop for nothing. Honestly, I think it was the Bloodshot that gave me away...

I stepped into the office after Nick, who looked just as disgruntled as I was. I immediately took refuge by the wall as our captain closed the door. I tugged my hood farther down so that he wouldn't be aware of my suspicious glare. I can't help, but to glare though. Royals weren't exactly on Pops and I's good side.

"Still having feelings for Juliette?"

Oh God, Nick, you had to ask that _now_?

It seemed like Renard was having the same thought. "You wanna go there first?"

"I do."

I tilted my head up slightly so that I can get a full view of the both of them. Nick was giving him a hard stare, his gaze unwavering as our captain stared right back.

"Okay. Truth is, not as much. I'm truly grateful for that." There was a moment of silence, "Look, I think we both know why I felt that way, so don't take this personally."

"I'm trying not to."

"You and I need to be able to work together if you're going to stay on this precinct."

He shakes his head, "I have no intention of leaving."

"Well, good, 'cause I don't want you to." Renard glances over to me, "You too. There are things far more important going on here."

"What do you want from us?"

"You hold a great deal of value to a lot of people, Nick," He walked over to his desk. "Including myself. I've protected you in situations you're not even aware of."

"You want a bouquet?" Oh, I just love his sarcasm.

"You need to understand your place in all of this." Renard stated seriously. "If you and I can overcome our difference, we will make history."

"And if we can't?"

"Then history will bury us."

That was... deep. But I have one question. "Why the fuck am I here?"

My captain didn't seem bothered by my rude question, instead he looked over at me. "You have a part in all of this, but I just can't figure it out." I rose an eyebrow at him. So he did figure something out about me, but has no clue what it is exactly.

Suddenly, his head jerked and Nick jumped in surprise at the sight of part of his face becoming red and demented. Perking up, I softly punched a fist into my open hand. "Ah. You're half Zauberbiest. Plot twist."

Returning back to normal, he too looked a bit startled, but mostly by my blunt observation. "You're a Grimm too?"

"No. I'm an Exorcist."

His eyes widen in astonishment and he quickly glanced at the windows before lowering his voice towards me. "But that's impossible, Exorcists have been extinct for years!"

"That's what most of them want you to believe. I can honestly give less of a shit about them." I shrugged and pushed myself off the wall so I can stand beside Nick. My multi-colored eyes glared up at him, "Listen. I'm only going to tell you this once. I hate three things. Satan, royals, and people who get in my way. All I'm worried about is you. I have one goal and one goal only... So if you end up getting in the way of that, I _will_ end you."

Renard almost looked nervous by my threat, and it was understandable. Hexenbiests/Zauberbiests have the closest relation with Demons, so the fact that I'm threatening him-... I shouldn't finish that sentence. He cleared his throat and asked stiffly, "What is it?"

"To defeat Satan." I announced firmly, and yet, even though I was shorter than the man and had to crane my neck to look at him, he was still intimidated by me. My voice lowers, "Two things. Don't get in my way. And don't hurt my friends. You don't want to mess with me, Renard."

He opened his mouth to respond, but ended up snapping it closed and giving a stiff nod. I eyed him a moment longer before heading to the door without another word.

Grumbling under my breath, I went back to my desk that's scattered with papers unlike my partners' which were mostly kept in order. Yeah, I wasn't a very organized person. I began collecting the papers into one sad pile in a poor attempt to clean up.

"What did the captain need you two for?" Hank asked from next to me.

I shrugged. "Stuff. If you know what I mean."

"Oh," He nods and leaned back in his seat. "So I heard that Nick's staying at your place for a little while?"

I paused from filing my papers before sighing and looking at him, "He told you?"

"After I got out of the hospital." Hank lowered his voice, "How is he?"

"Hell if I know. He hasn't talked about how he felt, but..." I dropped the last file on the small pile and thought back to a certain event the consisted of hugging and dead bodies. "He's better than when he first came in the middle of the night."

"So, you haven't asked him."

"No. He told me his reason of coming himself. Listening to him was more than enough of an answer." Huffing, I open up my laptop. "God, I need a beer or something..."

"Lucky for you, you can probably get one later tonight." A new voice spoke up as the owner of it sat down in the seat in front of me. Nick looked at the both of us, "Monroe just called. There's a place called the Junkyard Dog Bar in Gresham where we can get information."

"Damn, no beer for me then." I muttered under my breath, remembering a _certain_ fight I got into. Yeah... Very bad times.

"Hey, Juno!" I looked up from my screen as Wu rushed over to me with a look of urgency. "There's a woman here to see you, her name is Miyabi Hiro."

My eyes widen dramatically once her name reached my ears, "Oh, _fuck_ no. How the hell did she-"

"Juno!" Every cell in my body told me not to turn my head towards the voice. It was another thing that I didn't like from my childhood and wished everyday that they would just disappear, but life is never fair and I had to deal with her for a solid fifteen years of my life.

Of course, I betrayed them and looked at the approaching nun being followed by a couple of officers in uniform trying to stop her. Knowing that there was no escape at this point, a long sigh escaped me as I stood up with great reluctance. "Miyabi..."

" _Oba_ Miyabi, to you." She corrected me sternly with a faint accent as she pinned me down with her dulling brown eyes. "I must speak to you, child." Her voice softens, "About important matters."

"So important that you fly here all the way from Japan?"

Miyabi nodded. "Yes... Let us speak somewhere private, if you're not busy."

I immediately look over at my partners who were both sporting somewhat surprised looks by the sudden turn of events. Irritated and wary, I motion her to follow me as I turn around and go towards an empty interrogation room.

After making sure that it was not being used, I opened the door for my aunt and without a word, we took a seat across each other at the table. As she set down a folder of papers on the table - which I just noticed - I took in her overall appearance.

She looked much older than the last time I saw her a few years ago. I forgot how old she is. Maybe in her mid-fifties, but I remember that she use to look twenty years younger... Back when _he_ was alive.

Miyabi is the serious type and has always smiled, but now a permanent frown decorated her lightly tanned skin. Her face had wrinkles and creases from age, and eyes droopy with exhaustion from perhaps both the plane ride and stress.

Her hands, once smooth and as delicate as a porcelain doll, were now thin and wrinkly. They seemed rough, worn out from work she has done back in Japan and the lack of care she use to have for them.

" _Juno, watashi wa kore ni tsuite hijō ni nagai ma kangaete kimashita. Kore wa, mottomo jūyōna koto o atsukau hitsuyō ga aru monodesu._ (Juno, I've been thinking about this for a very long time. This is something that needs to be dealt with the utmost importance.)" Was the very first thing she told me.

I cross my arms over my chest, " _Sugu ni watashi ni oshietekudasai. Watashi wa shigoto ni modoru hitsuyō ga arimasu._ (Just tell me quickly. I need to get back to work.)"

She opens the folder and takes out a thin pile of papers stapled together, sliding it towards me. I rose an eyebrow at her before taking it within my hands. My eyes scanned over the first few sentences of the small text before they widen in disbelief. I glare at the woman in front of me and gestured at the bullshit that was presented to me, " _Korehananina no?_ (What the fuck is this?)"

" _Anata no gengo o mite, shōnen!_ (Watch your mouth, boy!)" The nun snapped before finding her composure, "(Like I said, I've been thinking. You have too many things on your hands. I see that you have just gotten a promotion, which means more work. You have to pay more bills than a man your age needs to, and with your other job as an Exorcist... It's all too much for someone as young as you.)"

" _Anata ga miru koto ga dekiru yō ni, watashi wa sore o umaku shori shite imasu._ (And as you can see, I'm handling it just fine.)" I didn't bother to mention the extra work I do when the moon is high in the sky.

" _Hai, anata wa arimasuga, watashitachiha minasan no jidai ni wa, zutto nagaiai kyōkai o shoyū suru koto wa dekinai koto o shitte imasu!_ (Yes, you are, but we both know that at your age, you can't possibly handle owning a church for much longer!)" She protested.

A rare scowl twisted onto my face. " _Anata no soryūshon wa anata ni sore o hanbai suru kotodesu?_ (And your solution is for me to sell it to you?)"

" _Hai..._ (Yes...)" Miyabi grabbed the contract and flipped the pages before showing me a highlighted section. " _3 Man-doru no amerikahito no tame ni, watashi wa kyōkai o anata no te kara ubatte, sore o jibun de tadashiku ugokasu koto ga dekimasu. Dakara moshi anata ga-_ (For thirty thousand American dollars, I can take the church off your hands and run it myself properly. So if you would-)"

" _Jigoku nashi!_ (Hell no!)" I cut her off immediately, slamming a fist on the table. " _Baka janai no? Watashi wa anata ni sore o uru to hontōni omoimasu ka? Anata wa Nihon de nani o shiyou to shita nodesu ka?_ (Are you crazy? Do you really think I would sell you it? After what you tried to pull off in Japan?)"

"That was... That was a mistake."

"Yeah, accidentally selling a church to two douche bags was definitely a mistake." I hissed, "I know what you're trying to do Miyabi. You hate America. You wouldn't want to manage a church here away from the other nuns. You want me to sell it to you just so you can sell it yourself for a higher price and use the money. And I doubt it'll be used for the church back in Japan."

"How dare you think that I would do such a thing!" The nun cried, "Please, Juno. It's for the best."

"No, how dare you try to do this!" I stand up from my seat. "I _saw_ you Miyabi. I saw you try to get rid of his church."

She looked up at me with eyes wide in revelation, but it quickly turned into one of anger, "It was the only way to keep him safe from all of that Exorcist nonsense! And you see where all of that led him?" I flinched. God, woman, fucking low blow. "You don't need it, boy. It should belong to me, the only one left of his blood, not someone like _you_."

"Then I wonder why he left it to me in his will. You should be grateful that you at least have the one in Japan." Enraged, I left the interrogation room in haste of getting away from the middle aged woman and head towards my desk.

"Get back here, you despicable brat!" I was only a few paces away from it when a bony hand roughly grabbed my wrist to pull me into a stop.

I yank out of her grasp and spun around to meet her glare. " _Sutāto sae shinaide, Miyabi. Ippan kōkai sa rete imasen._ (Don't even start, Miyabi. Not in public.)"

" _Watashi wa kinishinai! Anata wa kono keiyaku ni shomei shimasu!_ (I don't care! You will sign this contract!)" She held up the paper insistently, "You don't deserve to have it! It should be-"

" _URUSAI!_ (SHUT UP!)" I snapped, my voice booming and echoing off the walls. "Just quit it, okay? I told you before, and I'll tell you again, I'm not selling you my church. That church is my _home_. It's my _treasure_. I'll bust my ass to keep it up and running! I don't care if I have to work all day and all night, it's mine, Luciel's, and Pop's. _Not your's_!" My glare darkens, "Why? Why would you show up here with this bullshit when it's almost that time of the year? Don't you care at all? Trying to sell his church in Japan, trying to make me sell mine for you to do who knows what with the money _and_ the place?... You have no _right_ to be called Pops' sister!-"

My cheek exploded with a sharp stinging pain. It throbbed painfully as I stared blankly at the wall my head snapped towards, heat spreading over the place I was slapped at. I slowly reached up a hand to touch it before bringing it back to my view to stare at the red liquid coating the tips of my fingers. Her nails scratched me wen she slapped me...

I broke out of my daze when two forms rushed over to us. Hank quickly pulled Miyabi away from me while someone put a hand on my shoulder. I would have shrugged it off, but it felt so familiar and comforting that I couldn't work up the nerve to do it.

Meanwhile, Hank held back the struggling nun from lunging after me as she screamed, "It's all your fault! It's all your fault! _Go burn in Hell! You're a monster!_ AKUMA! AKUMA! ( _A DEMON! A DEMON!_ )"

I can only watch numbly as she was dragged away and out of the room by two other officers. It sounded like someone was calling me, but it was muffled as if I was underwater. My hands were trembling - no, my whole entire body was shaking.

My hazy sight was cleared by hands being placed firmly on my shoulders and a face blocking my view. "Juno, are you okay?" His voice sounded faraway, but I can tell that he was worried. How long had I spaced out?

I gave him a slow nod, dully noting that the captain and Hank were also in front of me. Looking around, I notice that all eyes were on us in a stunned silence. Usually when something like this happens, everyone immediately goes back to work, but I'm known as the young, quiet one in the building that no one knows. It must have been dumbfounding to hear my outburst towards a nun and then see what she had done before spouting out those venomous words right after.

My body went stiff when this settled into my mind. The cage that I'm all too use to was closing in on me, pressing against and suffocating me. I felt my lungs tighten and I heard the deafening beat of my heart. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball on the floor, hiding from prying eyes.

Nick was the first to see my panicked expression. He didn't get the chance to do or say anything since I ripped out of his grip and rushed towards my desk. I hurriedly packed my stuff and nearly ran out with my hood tugged onto my lowered head, shielding myself from those strangely horrific gazes.


	19. XVII

**Sorry about the late update... Been busy with a new story.**

 **Speaking of that, I'll just put in this shameless self-promo:**

 **Check out my new story called Screw You, Jupiter. It's also a gay fanfic, Lord of the Rings, with an OC. I hope you take a moment to check it out if you like LOTR. :D**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **XVII**

* * *

I silently watch Monroe, under the shade of my hood, sit on the seat beside me in the back of the car before shutting the door. He briefly clapped his hand onto my shoulder as a silent greeting before turning back to Nick, who asked, "What makes you think anybody's gonna talk?"

"Trust me, the codex has been broken. They'll be lining up to stop those idiots." He said.

Hank looks at the Grimm. "Well, it's worth a shot."

Nick switched his gaze from him to me before nodding, "Let's go."

We made to exit the car, but Monroe quickly stopped us. "Hey, hey, guys wait. This is a _Wesen_ bar. You gotta woge your I.D. at the door." He gave us a determined look, "I can do this alone. I'll be out in ten minutes."

"What if you get in trouble?"

"If I run into a problem I can't deal with, I'll be walking right out that door." He told Hank while pointing at the door of the bar with a gruff, big man standing beside it.

Before the Blutbad left, my hand snatched out to grab his wrist. I didn't look at Monroe, I just sort of glared at the guard. I _definitely_ remember him. "Be careful. I've been in here before." I switched my hard gaze back at him, "If the same Wesen who broke the code come from here, that means there are more like them in that place. Be wise on who you choose to speak."

Monroe thought for a long moment before nodding. I let go of him so that he was able to leave and I watched him use his 'I.D.' before entering the establishment. I checked my phone for the time to keep track... He better not be obvious that he's never been around people like them before.

"So, uh, I didn't know you had family around here, Juno." Hank piped up wearily in an attempt to break the silence.

I felt myself tense briefly, shifting in my seat as I kept my eyes glued on the guard and door. "She flew from Japan. My Pops' sister."

"Is she always like... that?"

"When it comes to me, yeah." I paused, wondering whether or not I should tell them. Maybe I should keep it short for now. "Even though she's a nun, she's a piece of shit."

This time instead of looking at me through the rear view mirror, he turned slightly in his seat to meet my gaze along with Nick. "After all of that, I agree." My roommate said. "Why did she want you to sign a contract?"

The question brought back a fire. One second I was still in some sort of trance with overly complicated emotions, and then I'm thrown into a pit of lava. "She wanted my damn church!" I burst, causing them to jump. "She knows it use to be Pops', and she already has the one back in Japan, but she wants mine to get some fucking money! When I was a kid, she tried selling the one in Japan while the old man was still around, saying bullshit like, 'It's to get him out of this Exorcist nonsense.' and now she comes crawling back at this time of the year as if nothing happened!"

I let out a breath, the flame simmering down to a more controlled heat as I calmed down. I cringed when I realize what I had done, "Sorry... I haven't been this angry in a while." I apologized to the two detectives who were sporting rather surprised expressions on their faces.

"No, it's fine, I would be just as mad." Hank said with a shake of his head, "Why the hell would she do that?"

"No idea." I sighed, briefly checking my phone. Five more minutes. "And I'm sorry you two had to see all of that happen. She hates me."

"Did you do something to her or?..."

I shook my head at Nick, "No. Because I was adopted into the family and... certain reasons." I gave him a pointed look and an understanding flashed in his eyes, while Hank on the other hand just nodded.

"Japanese, huh?" Hank broke the brief silence yet again.

"Half." I answered, internally glad he changed the subject. With that, he asked what the country was like and I put it as simply as possible considering there was a lot. It was a beautiful place in the country side, but in the city it was overwhelming and crowded.

Stopping in a middle of one of my sentences, my glare returned to the guard outside. I felt my ear twitch under my hood, "Something's not right..."

Nick looks at the time, "Ten minutes ended two minutes ago."

People burst out of the door, exclaiming that there was a fight. Cursing, I grabbed my concealed weapon, leaving my bag, and exited the car with the other two. We all hurried inside the bar as I got ready for whatever mess that Monroe had possibly caused.

"Police! Break it up!" Hank shouted as we barreled inside. "Shut that music off!"

The first thing I saw was Monroe pinning down a guy on the pool table with glass everywhere. The place was wrecked, a full out brawl that had been going on for at least a few minutes. Nick had grabbed Monroe and pulled him off the guy, telling him that they were the ones that they're looking for.

"He started it, he grabbed my ass!" A woman said, glaring at Monroe. Hah, that's pure and utter bullshit.

Monroe was thinking the same thing, "I did not!"

"Hey, everybody, shut up." Hank commanded as I stood by them.

"Get out your I.D's." The Grimm took Monroe's and turned to see that the woman and man were standing there, not making a move to place their I.D's in my open hand. "Or not, and we can take you to jail." I know this is a serious moment, but... the way he said that definitely made the tips of my ears red.

They both looked at each other before they gave me their I.D's. My eyes narrow when I found that the woman was staring at a certain someone as I took it from her. I ignore it for now and proceed to look over the cards as Hank asked whether or not she wanted to press charges or not.

"No need. Let it go." The man - or should I say, Cole - said.

"Any property damage?" Nick asked the man who works or owns the bar.

"None that I can see."

"Anybody want to press any charges on anyone for anything?" He looked around, but no one said anything.

"Well then, I suggest we all go home." Oh, well that was quick. "Starting with you." Oh, we're arresting Monroe. Well then.

As Hank left with the Blutbad, faking his manhandling, the woman - Krystal - said as I handed them back their I.D's, "Lucky for us, a couple of handsome detectives were cruising by."

Hell no. Oh, _fuck_ no.

Is this bitch serious?

My eye twitched and my hand clenched around my weapon. A dark shadow from within clenched my spirit in the most infuriating way possible, that it made me much more angry than I was earlier today. The way she got up close to Nick in a suggestive manner, batting her mascara painted eyelashes. Her hands pressed against his chest and slid them up with an impish grin smacked onto her face.

Luckily, Nick pushed her away with a hand held up. "I think maybe you should just go home." Nice to see that he wasn't all too happy about it either.

"Oh, gee, detective, you're no fun." She grabbed his arm and got close to him once again, "We're just getting warmed up." She smirked.

Before even I realized what I was doing, I had walked up and squeezed between them, forcing myself to gently push Krystal away instead of throttling her. She, and even, Cole looked surprised by my sudden appearance. "I suggest you don't do that, Ms. Fletcher."

"Protective aren't we?" Her smirk dropped and leveled me with a hard stare as if she was trying to intimidate me, "What? Can't handle a little competition?"

"First of all, I'm a _guy_." I emphasized, "Second of all, I can handle a 'little competition'. I can be _very_ competitive."

Before she can respond, Nick's phone rang and he quickly answered it. Shit, was I pressed up against him that whole time? Suppressing a blush, I continued glaring at the woman as he stepped to the side to answer the phone.

For a moment my anger was at a tolerable level, but my mind flashed back to what she had done not even a minute ago as she looked away to smirk over at Nick. By the time she looked back at me, her eyes widen. My eyes burned from it's sudden change as a growl ripped out of my throat that caused her and the man to jump back. Not surprising considering that the growl didn't sound like it came from an animal... It was just dark and beastly.

That growl said one thing and one thing only.

 _Mine._

As quick as it happened, the burn went away and I turned on my heel to catch up with the boys. Hank had already left, but Nick was waiting for me and watching me with a contemplative look. I slowed to a stop upon seeing that the owner was assessing the damage nearby and I quickly went over to him.

I pulled out my wallet and discreetly slid a wad of money towards him on the table, "For the damages a few years ago."

The man furrowed his brows in confusion as he took it without question while shoving it in his pocket, but realization quickly settled in, "You're the kid that started that damned fight with my guard."

"Yeah, I still don't like him." I said simply before turning around and heading back over to Nick, who seems to have not seen me give the owner the money.

We left the bar together, "What was all of that about with those two?" I can only assume that he meant Cole and Krystal.

"Don't worry about it." I grumbled, going ahead of him and climbing into the car beside Monroe.

* * *

"Oh, don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

I felt myself sag in both relief and slight annoyance. Damn, it's just a homeless dude. I'm confused, what kind of reaction was that? It's as if...

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I... I live here."

"Alone?" Hank asked.

"No," The homeless man said shakily, "I just do what the monsters say."

That's when it hit me. His reaction made much more sense now and I felt much more worried than I was before. I know three people who would be called monsters by a regular person, and they're our suspects.

I stopped Nick from questioning him any further and knelt down in front of the homeless man. He was dirty and rugged looking, and it seemed like he was in his late fifties. His hood was up, but I can tell that his hair was longer than his beard. "Did they hurt you?" I tried asking as gently as I could.

He shook his head, refusing to look at me, "He said he'd cut my tongue out. He said he'd cut my tongue out if I told anybody about them."

"Does the monster have a name?" Hank asked, squatting down along with Nick.

"T-They don't want anybody to know..."

"When do the monsters come here?" Nick asks.

"Whenever they want!" He rose his voice slightly.

I found myself taking off my backpack and rummaging through it as I asked, "Two men and a woman, right?"

"One's stocky-"

"That's Gus," The homeless man nodded, "They call him Gus."

"And?"

"I've already said too much..." He said, scooting away.

"Sir," I interrupted and quickly grabbed his hand, placing a muffin that I had planned on eating for lunch later in it. "Please take this. You need it more than I do. It's pumpkin."

His eyes, still full of fear and weariness, looked at me in confusion. His gaze switched between the food and I as he slowly cradled it to his chest like precious cargo.

Nick spoke up, "We won't say anything if you don't." Oh my fucking God, Nick. Can you not see that this guy is not okay right now? You're really pushing it! "We got a deal?"

Once again, the fright returned and he bolted up, leaving in a full out sprint. "Hey!"

As soon as we all stood up, I took great pleasure at the sight of the two hissing in pain after I punched both of their arms. "What was that for?!" Hank said incredulously.

"He was tormented for a long time. He's mentally and physically scarred, he practically became a _play thing_ to them. I understand that we need answers, but you pushed him too far and if you didn't, we could have gotten more information." I pinch the bridge of my nose, "You know what? Whatever, let's just keep looking around. It's over and done with."

Honestly, I could care less about what the two thought right now. I wasn't pissed that a clue had ran away, I was pissed that they scared him away before I could even offer to patch up any potential wounds. We better find and arrest the three quickly so they don't torment anymore people...

I ignored Nick and Hank our entire way back to the precinct. I didn't care if it was childish, but they did apparently considering how they were grumbling in annoyance.

* * *

After another long day at work and a quick stop to the grocery store, Nick and I got back home to get some much needed rest. I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner as he stayed by the door to call someone... Probably Juliette.

Deciding to make something simple that included salmon, I got started on making the succotash that went with it, a recipe that my old man pounded into my head both figuratively and literally.

 _"That's a bay leaf, not sage, brat!"_

 _"Ow! Stop hitting me with your recipe book, you damn geezer!"_

 _"Watch your language, you little shit!"_

I can still feel the pain. Makes me feel nostalgic as I dropped a chopped vegetable into the pan. After putting in a few more ingredients, I gave it a stir and covered the pan before moving onto the potatoes and mustard greens.

As I cooked and tossed it in the pan, I thought back to the whole bar incident. Thinking back on it now, I'm surprised at myself by my actions. I knew full and well that Nick wasn't interested in her in any way, but just the thought of someone else touching him... _Looking_ at him like that.

Oh God, I growled at her and just showed that I'm not human. Great. But it's weird... Why was I so _angry_? Was I just being my normal protective self? No, it was definitely more than that. I had never growled at someone like that for that type of reason.

Covering and setting the pan aside on the stove, I found myself remembering how talkative I've been lately. To strangers I either say nothing or just keep my talking to a minimum, but when I'm around my... friends - it's still a bit strange calling them that - I talk as much as I do to Luciel. Speaking of Luciel...

"Go away, it'll be done in a few minutes." I rolled my eyes as I heard another whine and paws pressing insistently on my leg. "Be patient."

The familiar huffed and got off of me, scurrying off to who knows where. After seasoning the fish, I proceeded to cook it as I worked out what evidence we had so far on the case. We found two of the three we're looking for, yay, we found out the name of the third one, they're complete assholes, and we have almost no idea where they are.

"That smells good." I turn to see that Nick had changed into more comfortable clothes to walk around in, sitting down on the bar stool.

Heat crawled up to my cheeks as I focused back on the task at hand. "Thanks..." On the plates, I put the potatoes and greens on before placing salmon on top, then spooned on the succotash beside it. Finishing it off with a squeeze of lemon juice on the fish, I place two of the plates at the bar counter before going back to give Luciel his plate by his bowls.

Returning to the counter with utensils and two glasses of water, Nick thanked me and we all ate in a companionable silence.

It didn't take long for all of us to clean our plates off. I stood up to take our dishes, but the Grimm quickly intercepted me, "No, I got it." I tilted my head slightly. I wanted to protest, but knew it was in vain after other experiences and nodded.

As he retrieved Luciel's empty plate while chuckling at the sight of the satisfied Demon laying on his back with a contented look on his face, I went back in the kitchen to do some baking. I haven't done much of it because of my job, but right now I'm really craving a cake that sounds weird yet is fucking genius.

After cleaning up the small mess I left, I took out zucchini from the fridge along with a bowl and grater. Like I said, it's kinda weird. But carrots in a cake sounds weird too if you think about it. "What are you making now?"

I glance at Nick to see that he was just about finished washing the dishes, cleaning the last couple of pans. "Cake."

"With zucchini?..." He rose an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Important." I said defensively, "Trust me."

"Need some help?" He asks, getting to the last pan. "I mean, I'm not that great at cooking and baking, but I can do simple stuff."

I thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

He smiled and turned off the water before drying his hand. Moving to stand beside me, he asks, "So what do I do, chef?"

It took nearly all of my will power to not snort at the name. I took one good look at him before holding a finger up as a sign to wait before leaving the kitchen and hurrying over to the closet in my room.

I pulled out what I needed and came back into the kitchen. I stood in front of Nick and eased his head into the loop of the apron, going behind him to help tie the strings in the back.

The Grimm was silent, but not for long, "'Kiss the cook'... Seriously?" He sounded annoyed despite the grin on his face. Heh.

"Yes, now grate the zucchini." I placed said vegetable in his hand, "We got work to do."

"On it, chef." Jesus, is he going to call me that the whole time? I don't mind, but I rather not turn into a tomato.

By the time he was finished grating, I had already mixed together the liquids and sugar in a big bowl. I put him on duty of getting the dry ingredients measured out - after writing the measurements down for him of course - and went on to grease the cake pans.

There was a strange poofing sound behind me, but I paid no mind to it. "Um... Juno?..."

"Hm?" I turn around and nearly stumbled back in shock. Even my tail went still.

With my jaw dropped, my wide eyes scanned the man in front of me... Who was covered nearly head to toe with flour. He coughed, waving away a small cloud of flour and looked at me sheepishly.

How... How did this happen? He didn't drop the bag, it was still on the counter perfectly fine. It looked as if someone popped a balloon full of flour in front of him. There was some even in his hair and dusted all over his face, his apron and clothes that peaked out of it were covered in it. He looked like a _ghost_.

I covered my mouth with a hand, my head bowed as I leaned against the counter with shoulders shaking. Hold it in, Juno... Hold it in! It's not that funny, definitely not that funny.

"Ugh, I think some went up my nose..."

It was too much for me. For years I haven't smiled or laughed - some close calls recently, yes - but out of all things, _this_ is what makes me burst into barrels of laughter? You know what? I don't care. If it's Nick that sees it, I'm oddly fine with it.

I point at his frozen form, wheezing out, "Y-You look like a fucking idiot! _Pffft-_ " More giggles pour out of me as I wrapped my arms around my stomach as a familiar ache appeared. Even the grin on my face is hurting a little.

"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" Suddenly two hands grabbed me before pulling me into a pair of arms that wrapped around my tightly, trapping me as the man smothered me.

A totally manly squeak came out of me and I tried to get out of his grasp, feeling the discomfort of flour being rubbed all over me. "Stop! Let go of me!" I kinda didn't want him to, but the _flour_.

Soon I managed to escape his hold, taking a step back before looking down at myself. Nick immediately bursts out laughing and I narrow my eyes at him, "This means war." I grabbed an egg from it's carton and threw it right into his shoulder.

"Ow!" He winced in pain from the impact and his eyes glint mischievously. Nick grabbed the bag of flour and threw a handful directly into my face. I spit and cough out the powder before throwing more eggs at him. We moved around the kitchen, throwing flour and eggs at each other, hell, we even threw stupid insults at each other when we managed to hit each other with our ammo.

I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid! My face hurt from smiling and laughing so much, I felt lighter as if I were on a cloud. It was a blissful feeling, a feeling much better than eating cake and drinking booze while watching my favorite shows all night long. And all because it was Nick. So that's what those weird feelings were... Happiness. Happiness and something much more.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" I rose my hands defensively after finding out I ran out of eggs.

Nick stopped mid throw, the egg making a goopy mess with the flour on him. He grinned triumphantly before looking around, the smile slowly dropping. The zucchini was covered in flour and the bowl with the mixture I had started on had batter dripping onto the floor from the counter. "I think we went overboard."

"...Worth it."

"Agreed."

"It was fun."

"Yeah. You smiled... and laughed. I've never seen you do that before."

"...I know." I said, my blank expression returning like it usually did, but I was still high on joy. I looked at him and told him rather bluntly, yet quietly, "You make me happy. You make me want to smile and laugh when you're around."

The Grimm held my gaze, his green eyes swimming with something that I couldn't identify. Realizing what I just said, my cheeks heated up under the flour and I looked down, "U-Uh... I'll get the broom." I muttered before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

 ** _The cake is an actual recipe and is sooo good._**

 ** _Also it seems like the recipes I use on here all have zucchini... I swear that I just realized this. Oops._**


	20. XVIII

**_A Fanfiction Inspired By Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OC._**

* * *

 **XVIII**

* * *

The very moment he heard his laugh, witness his blinding grin for the first time, he did not know whether it was a figment of his imagination or his body just reacting to the flour he accidentally breathed in. Air had seemingly been blocked from his lungs, blood pounding through his veins twice as hard, a strange bliss washing over him like a wave in the ocean. For so long in the back of his mind, he wondered if he would ever smile or show any positive emotion.

It filled him with the desire to bring out an expression like that and keep it that way. The initial shock wore off quickly during the other's laughing fit and made quick work of initiating his revenge, which caused their flour and egg war.

During it all, to be completely honest, it was the most fun he had in years. For so long he had been buried in work and never really got the chance to go out to truly enjoy himself other than when he occasionally has dates with his girlfriend, Juliette.

That's right... Juliette. Guilt shot through him as he silently picked up stray pieces of egg shell from the floor. Not only was there guilt, but there was bewilderment, anger even. He wasn't sure how or why he didn't feel complete when he thought about her like he use to. He pondered on what exactly was missing in his life, a question that he hasn't asked himself since what felt like forever. After meeting Juliette, the question remained sitting in the back of his mind, waiting to be answered and long forgotten.

It was just an illusion, he realized. He loves her, he really does, but it wasn't the type of love that he thought it was. And he knew, even before he found out he was a Grimm, that their relationship would eventually fall apart and it all officially started when she was scratched by that damn cat Adalind used on her. Or maybe it was when he started to accept that he was a Grimm... He wasn't sure anymore.

Now that he's reflected over this, he felt that a certain part of him was vacant. A voice in the back of his head told him that their relationship had been a waste of time, but he quickly threw out that idea. He denied it, because it wasn't a waste of time, he learned from this experience that what he and Juliette had was nothing compared to what his heart truly desired.

Besides, even so, he had made so many memories with her that he doesn't want to part with. Even if he doesn't love her like he thought he did, all of those memories are still precious and dear to him.

"I think that's the last of it." Nick muttered as he took a step back to admire his handy work at cleaning the counters.

Juno looked up from where he was mopping the floor and nodded in approval at the sight of the counters no longer drenched in batter, eggs, and flour. He put away the mop and motioned for the other to resume what they had been doing. The excitement had long since died down, and only Juno's and Nick's words filled the air along with the shuffle and movement of various cooking equipment.

By the time the cake was in the oven, the Grimm was perplexed by the strange ingredients in the cake. There was both zucchini and blueberries in it, and now they're working on a lemon buttercream. Juno insisted that he wouldn't taste the zucchini and was only there to keep it moist... He guesses he'll have to find out if that's true once it's all done.

Another hour later and he had already eaten two slices.

The two of them had decided to relax on the couch as they enjoyed their dessert while watching an action movie that was playing on a channel. It didn't take long to finish and to simply continue watching the movie, but really, neither of them were. Well, mostly Juno, who was deep in thought. Nick was just staring off into space.

The Exorcist still felt strange about what had happened earlier. In all honesty, he was mortified that he had so easily allowed himself to express an emotion that was so foreign to him now. He wasn't sure whether it was a simple slip, but he doubts it was, considering he hasn't smiled or laughed in years. For six long years, the occasional happiness he felt was buried deep within him, his face only giving away either immense anger or annoyance.

And if this is the case, then why, after all these years, is a man capable of digging them back up? Every day his carefully crafted mask deals a blow, a crack adding onto the growing collection. And today was the day it all just fell apart, and for once in his life he truly felt free. Free from the chaos of his life that consisted of police work, Demons, and Wesen work. It was as if his life held some sort of meaning again once he was shaking with mirth.

Nick is making things too complicated for him. Sometimes, he just wants to punch him in the face, other times he wants to spoil him with his favorite foods, most of the time he ends up day dreaming about petty things that children do such as holding hands, the list goes on. He couldn't comprehend how in the world everything changed by this human, bringing desires that he never thought would appear again. It's especially vexing when he knows when something's wrong with him emotion-wise most of the time.

He sneaked a glance at Nick as a seemingly endless battle continued on the screen. The Grimm's adam's apple bobbed as he took a gulp of beer from the bronze glass bottle. His face was shaved clean, a change that had surprised him that morning. The light coming off of the television, the only source of light in the room, illuminated his emerald green eyes that constantly captivated him. Nick's eyes always fascinated him and found himself forcing himself to look away from them multiple times during their partnership.

Oh, yeah... He had nearly forgotten. He's only their temporary partner. The thought made him feel... disappointed? Sad? He wasn't sure, but he certainly wasn't happy. It made him wonder how much longer it will take before Renard decides that he has gotten use to being a detective and either put him with someone else or allow him to work by himself, which was highly unlikely.

Ugh, just thinking about his boss pissed him off. Honestly, if he weren't his boss, he would have pummeled him in Rosalee's shop for hurting Nick the second he came in.

That's what confuses him too. When Hank got hurt he felt the same exact way, but Nick came out of the fight with only a few bruises that would disappear in a week or so.

Then this lead to him remembering the whole bar ordeal again and he realized in mortification what he had done there. It finally sunk in that he _growled_ at her. He _never_ growls unless he was-... Never mind that, the real problem is that he practically claimed Nick. No, no, he didn't claim him, he was just being protective. Just... _very_... protective.

Anyway, the real problem was his sorry excuse of an aunt. What she had shouted at him, the hysteria in her voice, it had shaken him up more than it use to.

It reminded him of the hate he has for himself. Not only because of what he is, but for not being completely honest. The actual problem wasn't exactly _what_ he was. It was more like who's blood ran through his veins. Now, more than ever, he despised himself. He pondered and looked back at that one night. What if he was never born? What if what happened never did? It was all his fault... She was right, if he hadn't said those things, if he wasn't so childish... Maybe, just maybe he would still be alive!

"I'm going to bed." Juno stood shakily, "Good night." He didn't wait for a response. He took their plates to go and place them in the sink in the kitchen before heading off down to his basement.

* * *

 _It was happening again._

 _The searing pain, burning through my skin and tearing through my flesh. My throat was raw, yet I continued screaming. Why was I screaming? What were the words coming out of my mouth? It burned... Everything burned. Was it the mysterious flames dancing around my body? No... A small glimpse of my pale skin told me otherwise, my knuckles still bruised and bandaged from the fight I had gotten into that day._

 _But the bandages weren't blackened from the heat the fire was emitting, neither was my hand. It wasn't the fire that was burning me, it was my blood. My tainted, vile blood, awakening to something anew._

 _With every beat of my heart a new wave of unbearable heat went through me. The excruciating pain beat within me relentlessly and no longer was I screaming words. The world around me was blurry, muffled, and quiet. The taste of copper flooded my mouth and a droplet or two of blood escaped from the corner of my mouth, yet screams of agony still went through me._

 _I needed to do something, I can feel it. But I couldn't remember what was happening, all I can think of is this pain... This blinding pain that wanted me to wish death, for someone to just kill me already, to end this suffering -_

 _"Pops!" I gasp out. The world was clear, I can finally hear what I couldn't just seconds ago._

 _I was knee deep in a thick, bubbling substance that reeked of pure death. It clawed at me and drew me in like living quicksand. This reddish-brown death trap was within a gold, ornate gateway on the ground. Two eyeballs as big as basketballs watching with glee at the sight of me sinking, and beating slowly was a heart right above them._

 _My mouth continues to move on it's own as I shouted with fury, "You're not taking him from me!_ You're not taking either of us _!"_

 _With that said, I rose the blade high above my head and slammed the tip into the heart until half of the katana had disappeared. I watched with a sense of victory as the same disgusting red substance spewed out. Flames burst outward upon impact and filled the church with it's sinful fury, but nothing other than the gate, was destroyed by them._

 _I fell onto my knees with the sword sheathed as it was meant to be as everything died down. The distant wicked laughter... The fury... Now replaced with relief. But the relief was quickly washed away as soon as I opened my eyes once again._

 _The weapon clattering to the ground loudly was deaf in my ears as I whimpered, "No..." Quickly rising back to my feet despite how much my legs begged for me to stop, I staggered over to the limp body laying on the ground, repeating, "No... No, no, no,_ no _!"_

 _My knees protested as they made impact with the ground again. I shook the man's shoulder, "Oi! You fuckin' geezer, stop messing around!" My voice shook, "Sto-... Stop messing around!"_

 _My face was wet with hot tears. I lifted my other hand, which was resting on his chest, and paled at the sight of it sleek with blood. I didn't even have to look. I knew that blood was still pouring out of his body, becoming one huge puddle beneath both of us... I felt the warm substance soaking into the fabric of my pants and bile begged to escape._

 _My hands were trembling violently as I cupped his cheek, staring down at his face. Why did he look so peaceful?... He felt so cold, so empty, so pale, yet he looked so in peace. He looked the same despite those things. He still had a stubble, his black hair that was starting to grey a huge mop on his head with dry blood caked in it._

 _His words rang through my head like a mantra... Repeating over, and over, and over, until my bloody hands were gripping my hair in a death grip. I felt the strands tug at my scalp painfully, but a part of me ripping from my heart was worse._

 _The only one who cared... The only one who loved me... The only one who wasn't scared... The only one I had..._

 _I threw it all away. I caused this!... I did this! I killed him!_

 _A scream of agony, both physical and emotional, ripped out of me... All for the very few of the dead man's followers that had survived, and the rest of the town to hear, along with one last crack of lightning._

* * *

Nick let out a relieved sigh as he fell back onto his bed, then groaned in satisfaction as he sunk into it. Today has been a long one. With Juno's aunt, the bank robbery Wesen case, the bar ordeal, and the food fight, he was beat. Despite that, he still washed the dishes and did small chores he usually did around the house like vacuuming and straightening out the living room.

Though it was a bit awkward at first with the both of them living together, they had already fallen into an almost natural routine. Taking turns retrieving groceries, cleaning, simple things like that.

He had told Juno that if he ever wanted him to leave he can always go to a hotel, but the Exorcist got so annoyed with the idea that Nick never brought up the subject again. It made the corner of his lips twitch upwards as he remembered how Juno looked up at him with his multi-colored eyes, a scowl morphed onto his face, and told him how he would have been kicked out of his house by now if he didn't want him there.

A chuckle spilled out of him as he recalls his tail flicking back and forth sharply as he returned to cooking dinner for the both of them. His mind began to remind him of what happened that evening and he forced it away as he pulled off his shirt, the air around him suddenly going hot.

He promised himself after his dramatic mental monologue about... Juliette... that he wouldn't think of it. But there the Grimm was, lying on the bed with a hand running over his face as a glowing grin flashed behind his closed eyes, and musical peals of laughter with the occasional snort and wheeze ringing faintly in his ears.

That smile and laugh... He wanted more of it.

The Grimm had the strongest desire for it, he even craved it now that he has seen it with his own eyes. For all the time he had spent with Juno, he barely showed emotion. He always looked... empty. Despite the occasional scowl and eye twitch.

Nick wanted to fill that emptiness, fill it until it overflowed like a flood. And if what Juno said was true - "I make him happy, huh?..." A smile was brought upon his face at the thought. Suddenly, he wasn't all too annoyed about not stopping himself from thinking deeply on this. Maybe, just maybe he could fill that emptiness...

But he knew he couldn't make it overflow and his heart clenched painfully at the thought. He sighed and allowed his eyes to droop close as darkness consumed his mind, dragging him into slumber.

It felt like it had only been a couple of minutes when he woke up again. Groaning, he sat up on the ruffled blankets on the bed, running a hand down his face. The room was still dark, but after glancing at the time it had only been a couple of hours after he had fallen asleep.

He jumped as a sharp crack of lightning briefly illuminated his room along with a loud roll of thunder. Of course a thunderstorm would wake him up when he needed sleep the most. Now it's going to be harder to fall asleep with all of this noise.

Thoroughly annoyed, he slid off the bed and went over to the curtains to close them, preventing another flash of light from entering his room. A small sound made his mind go to full alert as he turned towards his door.

It was faint, but it definitely wasn't the thunder. He waited a minute or so, silently listening for the noise again, but when all he heard was silence he shook his head before heading back to bed. It was probably just him. He hasn't been having the greatest sleep for the past week.

There was another loud crack of thunder and this time he heard a yelp. Now he was positive he wasn't hearing things now, going over to his door and leaving the bedroom to investigate the sound. The Grimm was sure he heard it come from down the hall... From Juno's room.

Worry struck him once he realized this, steadily making his way towards the bedroom with quick steps. He hesitated once he came face to face with the door. For all the time he has stayed in his home, he has never entered or seen Juno's room before.

A whimper, muffled by the door, gave him a new resolve though. He took a hold of the door knob and twisted it. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked and he pushed it open... The sight he saw was not what he had expected. In fact, it scared him.

Curled up on the bed was Juno himself, trembling violently with his hands covering his ears. Not only that, a blanket had been thrown across the room, ripped into shreds. The other sheets had been kicked off to reveal his shirtless body.

Underneath his skin were black veins and his hair returned to it's fascinating white and gold ombre. What scared him was the way that the Exorcist was shaking and the very fact that tears were streaming down his face.

Nick found himself rushing over to his side, knowing instantly that he was having a nightmare. No... Not a nightmare. A night terror. He sat down on the edge of the bed and shook his shoulder while calling his name in an attempt to rouse him out of the horrid dream that he was experiencing.

The Grimm panicked as sobs began to wrack his body, "No... No!... Don't go, _onegai!_ (Please!)..."

"Juno!" He shook him again, "C'mon, wake up!"

This time, the sobs abruptly stopped. Nick grunted as there was a blur of white and gold as hands grabbed him in a painful grip. His back made impact with something soft as fingers wrapped around his neck tightly, cutting off the air from his windpipe, but made no move of trying to escape from it.

His gaze met a slitted, glowing grey and gold eye. An unwanted sense of fear was injected in him purely from looking back into them. His heart beat accelerated as a deep growl rumbled from his chest and pumped another shot of dread into him.

The snarl on his face suddenly dropped as his glazed eyes cleared and they darted down to where his hand was grasping. He ripped it away as if his neck had burned him. Juno got off from on top of him and Nick sat up instantly, tensing once he saw the horrified expression he held.

"Juno..." The Grimm reached towards him tentatively, but jumped when he scrambled backwards away from him. The man quickly grabbed his wrist before he fell off the bed.

He instantly began struggling in his grip, but he held on tight, knowing that he wasn't in his right mind at the moment and needed to calm him down, "Let go of me!"

"Juno, please calm down!" Nick pulled him into his arms and held him there as his struggles began to weaken. "Take deep breathes, c'mon, you can do it."

The Exorcist shook his head furiously as he gripped his shirt. He was trying to pull away, but at the same time it seemed like he didn't want to. "No, go away! I hurt you! I-... I don't want to do it again!"

"I'm fine, I promise." He said softly even though he was lying. His voice was raspy and his neck throbbed every time it got jostled by Juno's movements. "It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"But-" Nick shushed him before he can say anything else. Slowly, but surely, his rough pants and sobs eased down into shaky breathes and sniffles. The man gently rocked him, a deep frown on his face as he listened to his repeated mumbled apologies that switched back and forth with his native tongue. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he did this, remembering the day - no days - that he had held him like this.

His heart literally felt as if it was being ripped out of him. Seeing Juno as he was after finding out he wasn't completely human was one thing, but seeing him like this right now was almost unbearable for him. The terror in his voice when he mumbled in his sleep... When he had woken up. He never wants to see him in that type of pain ever again.

Which made him wonder - what was he dreaming? What could have made Juno, someone who remained as stoic and expressionless as a mannequin, sob with tears running down his face from wide, dull eyes? As if he had went to hell and back? Did it have to do with what he is or something more?

Something furry was wrapped around his arm. It was his roommate's tail, clinging on just as tight as his fingers clutching onto his shirt. He heard him take a sharp breath and the grip tightened, "Liar..."

Nick looks down and sees a silver and gold eye glowing in the darkness, but this time without that chilling hostility. They were glistening with tears and were gazing straight at his neck. "You liar!" He repeated shakily. Faint bruises that were in the shape of fingers decorated his skin, and even though he couldn't see it, the Grimm knew that they were there.

"Like I said, Juno, I'm fine." He pulled him away slightly so that he could cup his cheeks in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe his tears away. The action felt very familiar. "You were having a horrible dream and was panicking. It wasn't smart on my end to wake you up like that, so it was technically my fault that it happened."

The Exorcist remained silent as he stared at it, guilt flooding through him. Even if it was probably his fault that it happened, Juno still had hurt him. This was the first time that he had ever attacked someone because of a nightmare. But it wasn't just a nightmare. More like reliving his past.

The scene with his hands wrapped around Nick's neck repeated over and over in his head. It felt as if his entire being was being ripped apart from the image. Juno hated seeing him hurt, but when he was the one to do it? He... He didn't know what to do other than stay away from him. But Nick didn't allow that... Even after that, he didn't run away. Why doesn't he run away?

Juno jumped with a yelp as a crash came from outside. His hands pressed against his ears and he buried his face into his chest again. "Make it stop... Make it stop!..."

For a moment, Nick just looked between his partner in his arms and the window. He then came to a revelation that Juno was afraid of thunder. He was afraid of _thunder_!

Gently laying him back down on the bed with a plan in mind, he whispered, "I'll be right back, okay?"

The tail wrapped around his arm tightened at these words. Nick sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Instead, he slid his arms underneath the crook of his knees and bare back to pick him up bridal style.

Surprisingly, he was very light, he noted. Juno curled into him as he walked down the hallway and back towards his own room. Kicking the door closed behind him, he approached his ruffled bed and laid the other down.

The detective picked up his phone and his earbuds from the nightstand before putting them into Juno's ears.

Pale shoulders that were tensed, relaxed as music played through them. He felt the vibrations of the storm rock the house with eerie gentleness, but he could no longer hear it.

His eyes registered the man laying next to him and looking down at him in concern as he resumed to running his fingers through his now fully white hair. Juno's drowsy eyes moved downwards at his neck, frowning.

Reaching up, the tips of his fingers brushed over the bruise hesitantly. He had caused this. _He_ did. No matter how many times Nick tells him it's fine, he will never forgive himself for doing this to his friend.

His eyelids grew heavy as rock music blasted into his ears. Huh... So Nick liked this type of music too.

The Grimm sighed in relief at the sight of him finally closing his eyes and his breathing evening out, light snores escaping him. He pulled the blankets over the both of them, rolling his eyes with a fond smile at the sight of his tail still holding on tight to his arm.

Brushing a lock of white hair out of his face, he admired how relaxed he seemed in his sleep. Unlike when he's awake, he looked very peaceful. Before he realized what he was doing, he pressed a kiss upon his head. After a moment of hesitation, he also lightly pressed a kiss to the bandage - which he had stubbornly put on Juno despite his protests - that covered the scratches that his aunt inflicted on him.

Juno means much more to him than he thought he did... And that scared him.


	21. XIX

**I. AM. SO. FUCKING. SORRY.**

 **I'm not gonna lie. For a while, I kinda forgot about this fanfic. It was at the back of my mind, but I was focusing so hard on my LOTR fanfiction that I got sidetracked. Not only that, I've been getting into the Creepypasta fandom and dear god someone get me out please I can't stop reading the fanfics.**

 **Ugh, I cannot believe I have not updated this story in two months (actually I can, such wow) and I'm definitely going to _try_ to update a little sooner than this one.**

 **I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it's better than nothing. :D Enjoy!**

 **P.S. The beginning dialogue (you'll know what I'm talking about) I found online so don't flame me for not writing the right thing 'cause I haven't been in Mass for a LONG time and definitely don't remember wtf happened during it other than the singing.**

 **WARNING : If demonic, satanic stuff offends you, you might wanna leave NOW. (I should have said this a long time ago, but oh well, it's Blue Exorcist inspired so you should have known by now)**

 ** _A Fanfiction Inspired by Blue Exorcist._**

 ** _I do not own Grimm._**

 ** _I do own my OCs._**

* * *

 **XIX**

* * *

The beautiful melody of a piano and a voice intermingled with one another, creating a song that had everyone opening their mouths to join in. It did not matter if they were good or bad, for either they did not care or they were urged by their parents for the children.

As this happened, a priest in his Mass colors and clothing arrived at the altar with ministers. They bowed to each other before the priest turns to the altar, placing a kiss upon it just as the song came to a close.

He straightened up with a smile as everyone silenced themselves, signed the cross in the air in front of him.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

" _Amen._ "

Extending his hands out towards them, he greeted them all, "May the Lord be with you."

" _And with your spirit._ "

The priest took a deep breath, taking a moment to scan the faces around him. Both familiar and new filled the church. Briefly, he wondered if the person that had been so gracious as to allow this place to be used by the public was here, sitting among them.

"Brethren, let us acknowledge our sins, and so prepare ourselves to celebrate the sacred mysteries." After a brief silence, everyone joined him in reciting general confession.

As he spoke the words he has repeated again and again over his years, his eyes strayed over to the left side of the open room to the fourth or fifth row of pews. A young woman sat in the middle between a man who was reciting the words with his eyes closed and a woman that was older than her, yet shared the same features, also recited the prayer whilst comforting a baby cradled in her arms.

This young woman... Her mouth was closed. Unlike everyone else, she did not speak the same words. She stared off into space, in a daze. Simply brushing it off as drowsiness - it happens to us all - the confession ended and a hymn was sung.

His blue eyes, which have dulled with time yet still held a spark of life, trailed back over to the young woman. She seemed much more awake now. In fact, she was smiling. Smiling at him.

She was not singing.

Uneasiness filled him and the hymn came to an end. A bead of sweat formed at his wrinkled forehead as soon as he looked away again. It was only his imagination, merely an illusion that the bright lights in the church had created. He did not see what he saw from her eyes.

He joined his hands, "Let us-" He gasped and coughed into his arm. He cleared his throat, "Let us pray."

After a long silence, he extends his hands out towards them. "Almighty God, to you all hearts are open, all-" He forces down a cough, clearing his throat. "All desires known, and from you no secrets are hid: Cleanse the thoughts of our hearts by the-"

This time he could not hold back the round of coughs, "By the-" He was once again interrupted by violent coughing that would not seem to stop.

One of the readers that sat behind him came rushing towards him, "Father, are you alright?"

A singer also came to see if he was alright and gasped, "Father! You are bleeding!"

Uncovering his mouth, he stared down in horror at the shiny red film covering his hand. He swiped his other hand under his nose as he felt something drip out of it and found it to be blood.

Slowly looking up, his eyes met with the young woman's. It was not an illusion... Her eyes really are the same red that covers his hands.

A scream echoed around the church as blood poured out of his nose, gushing out like water would from a faucet. The last thing he saw and heard as he fell on his knees, collapsing on his side, were blazing crimson orbs and manic laughter.

* * *

When I woke up the following morning, I wasn't sure where I was for a solid two minutes. It was one of those moments where when you were a kid and you fell asleep on the couch while watching TV, then woke up in your bed. In this case... I fell asleep on my own bed and woke up in a different one.

Of course, I had panicked the second my drowsy mind registered this fact. It was then, did I realize that this was Nick's room. Why was I in his room? Ugh, curse my horrible memory. All I remember from last night was just warmth. A type of warmth that I have missed and haven't felt for years, but... more.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, a satisfying crack along with a groan briefly filling the silent room. I furrowed my brow for a moment as I looked around the room. Something felt... off. Nothing bad, just off. As if something was missing.

I shrugged and threw the blankets off of me. From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of yellow and I turn my head to it curiously. A post-it note was stuck to the nightstand with writing on it that I quickly identified to be Nick's. Peeling it off, I proceeded to read it...

 _Juno,_

 _If you're reading this, don't worry about going to work. I called you in sick since I'm sure you wouldn't feel up to it, but if you decide you do want to come and continue helping us with the case, then just call either me or Hank since we will be searching for the suspects. If you decide to stay home, then I'll probably come back late._

 _\- Nick_

Even though I wasn't all too pleased with him calling off work for me, I knew he was right. I would never admit it to him, but I was exhausted. Usually, I would push the feeling aside, but not only was I physically exhausted, but mentally and emotionally. My memories were still fuzzy as to why though.

I tried to remember a single day where I just took off any work either because it was a day off or Luciel forced me to. So far I couldn't think of one. Even on my days off, I would keep working my ass off just to keep myself sane. For most of my life I have worked nonstop, so suddenly stopping that was hard. Today, though, I'll try to relax. Maybe watch some anime, try to sleep, eat some cake... Yeah, that sounds nice.

I slipped out of the bed, flinching as my bare feet met the cold wooden floor. I stand up and hissed in pain, pressing a hand to my forehead as it throbbed without mercy. Ow, okay, I'm sorry head for drinking all of that Bloodshot last night, so can you stop trying to kill yourself?

I padded my way out of the room and to the kitchen, massaging the side of my head with a scowl. Headaches in the morning are the worst. This is the first time in a very long time that I've had a hangover, but is it really a hangover? I don't feel sick or anything... What the hell happened last night?

As soon as I entered, I grabbed a glass and filled it with water before chugging it down. It eased the ache to a dull throb that I can handle much more easily now, thankfully, and I filled up the glass again to sip on the water.

I contemplated on what to have for breakfast. Maybe I could cook something... Nah, too lazy. Skip it? Nope, my stomach is trying to eat itself. Oh, bingo!

A couple of minutes later I was sitting at the bar counter, chowing down on a slice of the cake Nick and I made. I missed having cake for breakfast... So sugary and delicious. I had a strong urge to drink some type of alcohol with it, but I thought better of it and stuck with my water.

I stared down at the half-eaten slice of cake blankly, leaning my head against the palm of my hand. By the time Nick gets back home, almost the entire cake will be gone considering it's the only one in this house and I have the biggest craving for the confection 24/7.

I placed another forkful of the desert into my mouth before almost inhaling it like a vacuum.

Nightmare.

Thunder.

Nick.

Bed.

NICK AND BED.

I slept in the same bed as Nick. It didn't sound that bad, but you don't understand. I slept in the same bed as _Nick_. Nick Burkhardt. My partner. My sorta-kinda roommate. My friend. And the worst part? Despite waking up drained and with a headache, it was the best fucking sleep I've ever had in my life.

And... Oh fuck, I nearly strangled him and he...

He still didn't run away.

He helped me. He still helped me even when I had hurt him.

I looked down at the note that I brought with me, laying innocently on the counter. My thoughts traveled back to the first time I nearly cried in front of him and when I revealed myself to him. Throughout the time I have known him, he has _always_ been nice to me.

And what have I done? Letting him live in my house and baking cookies for him at one point doesn't compare to what he has done for me.

Yes, all of those situations were embarrassing for me, especially what happened last night, but nonetheless, I was thankful. I wanted to show him how thankful I was, but how do I do that?

I jumped as a muffled scream came through the wall. One scream turned into multiple ones full of fright and panic.

The church.

I practically flew to the door, grabbing a jacket along the way to throw it onto myself, wrapping my tail around my waist as I zipped it up. After going through that door, I went through the next that led to the church.

I cringed at the sight of the place filled to the brim with people. Throwing my hood up, my eyes followed to the main source of their panic and I cursed the moment I saw blood. Blood that would not stop pouring out of the priest.

Two women who were right by him screamed and sobbed into their hands as they could do nothing, but watch. I pushed them away from the growing pool of blood before kneeling down beside the old priest. I resisted the urge to drop my jaw when I found out where exactly the blood was coming from. His nose. This is not normal, and I know that for a fact.

There wasn't much blood coming out of it anymore, but what was most concerning was what he already lost. I placed two fingers against his neck to find a pulse, and sure enough, there was a dull beating so faint that he nearly didn't feel it. But still, he was dying. His skin was whiter than printer paper, truly looking like a corpse.

I whip out my phone and dialed a number quickly, "I need an ambulance at the local church in- Yeah, that one. Hurry."

"Is... Is he going to be okay?"

I looked up to see one of the women calming down a bit but had tears running down her cheeks still. She looked absolutely terrified, her hands shaking from where they clasped around her rosary beads.

I sighed and told her honestly, "No clue. He's lost a lot of blood."

By the time paramedics came barging in with a stretcher, families with children have left to spare their innocence from the scene. Others stayed in anticipation for the ambulance so they made sure that the man was in good hands.

They quickly heaved him onto the stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over his face before rolling him out.

* * *

So it turns out I'll be doing some work anyway. Well, at least I won't die from boredom. The priest, from some miracle, was stabilized and had long since been hooked up to a blood transfusion. After the panic from the horrifying scene died down, I told everyone to go home. It wouldn't do them any good to stay where they were with a pool of blood, that can be easily mistaken to be what was left behind after a rather violent murder, on the floor.

Speaking of blood, I was currently mopping it up. Side note - hydrogen peroxide works wonders with dry blood when it comes to this type of floor... I'm a cop, I know this type of stuff, don't look at me like that.

Anyway, the incident had gotten me thinking about some things. Apparently, after asking some questions, the priest had no sign of any health problems other than what he already had due to old age. So this suddenly happening to him didn't make much sense. Well, unless there was a problem with his health that he was unaware of, but still. Losing that much blood in that short amount of time from your nose is abnormal.

I breathed out a sigh and looked around me. Everything was as good as new. No traces of dried blood in sight. Only a mop and cloth slightly stained pink, and a bucket of murky, fizzy red liquid. All I have to do now is wait for the floor to dry and make sure it's disinfected... I'll do that later. I have more important things to do.

Upon entering my home again and going down the basement, I'm hit with the realization that I haven't used this room for its real purpose for a while. Usually, I'm in here often. When was the last time I've been in this room? The morning following the night Nick moved in, I remembered. It's strange since it goes to show how I haven't been given Exorcist assignments for a while now. How strange.

The only reason I was in here was because of the incident. What happened wasn't normal and of course, there can be a completely reasonable explanation for what happened, but something doesn't feel right about it... Well, it's better safe than sorry.

Just as I was about to grab a book from the shelf, my phone rang. I sighed. Of course. I dug into my pocket and checked the caller ID. My irritation washed away instantly once my eyes landed on the name. I swiped my thumb over the screen and held it up to my ear as my free hand filed through each book. "Hey, Monroe."

 _"Morning, Juno! How've you been? Nick told me you haven't been feeling too well?"_

"Yeah..." I confirmed hesitantly, "But I'm feeling a bit better now."

 _"That's good, make sure to drink plenty of fluids."_

I roll my eyes, moving to the next bookshelf, "What are you, my mom?"

 _"Hey, I'm just making sure. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out? Well, if you're up to it. I mean, you_ are _sick. Now that I'm saying it out loud, that was probably a stupid question."_

"No, it's fine. Like I said, I'm getting better and need a distraction. How about you come over?" I suggested, suddenly deciding to hold off my search until later on.

 _"You sure?"_

" _Monroe-san_."

 _"Alright, alright! I'll be there in... Like fifteen, twenty minutes."_

We then said our goodbyes before hanging up. I gaze at the bookshelf for a long moment. Yeah, I'll go look through these later.

* * *

"Seriously?" Monroe blanched as a steaming cup of tea was placed in front of him, "He nearly died from a nosebleed?"

I nod and sat myself down in front of him at the bar counter with my own tea loaded with sugar, "Yeah. Looked like the aftermath of someone who had gotten stabbed thirty times. Luckily, he was stabilized, but I don't know how he is right now. I'll know when a letter comes in saying that the church needs a new priest."

"It sounds like you don't really care." He paused from lifting up the cup to his mouth, "Do you?"

I shrugged, stirring the green tea absentmindedly with my spoon, "I'm just... trying not to care. I want to not care about his wellbeing, but I can't help it. Some humans are so puny and weak, I can't help but relate to that."

"Sheesh, you say that as if _you're_ not human." Monroe didn't notice how I twitched at that, realizing my slip-up, "Anyway, I should have known it was your dark humor. Sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or not." He chuckled.

"One day you'll learn." I stopped fiddling with my spoon, "The whole thing doesn't seem as normal as the medics made it out to be when they put him on the stretcher."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened was strange. I've never seen something like that before and I have a horrible feeling about it."

Monroe gave me a look, "Don't tell me you think it was something completely different that caused this. _Exorcist-related_ different."

"It's a possibility."

"Listen, Juno, it was probably some weird illness he had. Have you _seen_ those health documentaries?"

"Yes, but I'm just keeping myself open-minded about the possibilities. So far, the doctors have no clue what caused the nosebleed."

The Blutbad thought deeply for a minute, "You know what. How about we ask the guy himself when he wakes up?"

I cough as I placed down the cup of tea, nearly choking on the hot liquid, " _What?_ "

"You heard me, let's go over to the hospital and ask him if anything freaky happened before the whole thing. If nothing happened, then you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Just asking questions like that won't give me enough answers. Even so, this whole entire place is protected by runes. But..." I sigh, "I guess it doesn't hurt to try."


End file.
